


Тебе всегда здесь рады

by White_Kingfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Whump, ml salt, Адриан бедный голодный ребёнок, Алье следует проверять свои источники, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher
Summary: Адриан вынужден соблюдать чрезвычайно строгую диету, и геройствовать становится гораздо сложнее. У Маринетт – куча еды и очень доброе сердце. Что произойдёт, если их встречи станут регулярными? Может, немного... Марикота?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Welcome Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959583) by [gay_english_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_english_nerd/pseuds/gay_english_nerd). 



> This translation is also posted [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9607269)

В этом была некая ирония, не правда ли? Во всей этой ситуации была виновата Маринетт, или, по крайней мере, так наверняка сказал бы его отец. Но Маринетт просто не могла не проявлять свою доброту, и не ее вина была в том, что Адриан с жадностью набрасывался на сладости, которые она приносила в класс. Впрочем, это все не столь уж важно. 

Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как Адриану пришлось проходить свое модельное взвешивание. Это было одно из тех немногих событий, на которых появлялся его отец (виртуально, конечно же), и хотя раньше Адриан весьма нервничал на подобных мероприятиях, он уже довольно давно преодолел этот страх, так что теперь это было для него не более чем ежемесячным досадным неудобством. Адриан разделся до нижнего белья и встал на весы, терпеливо ожидая, когда ему позволят уйти. Он думал, что все пройдёт как обычно и его отпустят без дальнейших комментариев, однако отец неожиданно заговорил. 

– Восемьдесят пять грамм, – сперва Адриану показалось, что он ослышался. Отец почти никогда не разговаривал с ним во время этих сеансов связи, и, кроме того, сам он никогда не набирал веса выше ожидаемой нормы. Он взглянул на весы с удивлением, но, как и следовало ожидать, он оказался на восемьдесят пять грамм тяжелее ожидаемого. 

– ...Отец? Я прошу прощения, я не знаю, как это случилось. Я придерживался своей диеты, клянусь... – это было не вполне правдой; Маринетт постоянно угощала его круассанами из пекарни, и кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от выпечки Дюпен-Ченов? Впрочем, его отцу не было нужды знать об этом, и, к тому же, он всегда держал себя в хорошей форме. 

– Вернись на весы, Адриан.

Адриан сглотнул, снова становясь на весы и ожидая, пока они закончат подсчитывать его вес. Он глянул на Натали, чьё выражение лица было таким же выразительным, как и всегда, и снова перевёл взгляд вниз. По-прежнему на восемьдесят пять грамм больше. Со стороны планшета послышался хорошо различимый вздох, и у Адриана сдавило горло. 

– Сегодня к вечеру Натали обозначит для тебя новую диету. Полагаю, ты получал еду от своих одноклассников? – Адриан не ответил. – Твоя диета будет достаточной, чтобы поддерживать твою активность во всех твоих занятиях. Если ты продолжишь брать еду у своих одноклассников, я об этом узнаю. На этом все, – звонок завершился. 

Новая диета Адриана урезала изначальное количество потребляемых им калорий почти вполовину, и уже к концу первого дня он чувствовал головокружение и усталость. Он думал над тем, чтобы взять круассаны, предложенные Маринетт, но, как только он потянулся за одним из них, мимо прошла Лила и мило заметила: «О, Адриан, ты ведь не станешь это есть, правда? Ты ведь модель и все такое, ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой отец...» С нехорошим предчувствием Адриан положил круассан обратно, рассыпаясь в извинениях перед Маринетт.

Теперь был вечер четверга, и Кот Нуар уже еле держался. Если его диета в теории и была достаточной для подростка с той нагрузкой, о которой отец был осведомлён, то для подростка-супергероя она определенно была слишком скудной. Плагг убеждал Адриана не ходить никуда этим вечером, но сегодня была его очередь патрулировать, и он ни за что не мог подвести свою Леди. Ему просто... нужно было немного подкрепиться, чтобы двигаться дальше. 

Вот почему теперь он мерил шагами крышу напротив балкона Маринетт, не в силах решить, насколько это будет подобающе для парижского героя – попросить еды у гражданского лица. Обостренные чувства Кота позволяли ему ощущать аромат свежеиспечённого хлеба, доносящийся из пекарни, из-за чего его рот наполнялся слюной. Он собирался сделать это, потому что действительно пребывал на грани обморока, да и Маринетт ведь не будет против, правда? Кот прыгнул на ее балкон, собираясь приземлиться бесшумно, однако вместо этого, сбившись с дыхания и ощутив приступ головокружения, он неуклюже оступился и запнулся о шезлонг, стоявший на балконе.

Крышка люка распахнулась, и оттуда выглянула Маринетт. 

– ...Кот Нуар? Что ты тут делаешь? Здесь где-то акума? – она выбралась из люка и окинула внимательным взглядом горизонт в поисках каких-либо признаков нападения. – ...Кот?

– О, нет, прости, Маринетт. Я не хотел, э-э, вламываться сюда без предупреждения, но, э... – Кот попытался встать на ноги и поднять несколько горшков с растениями, сбитых им во время приземления, но вместо этого снова чуть не упал, ухватившись за ограждение балкона. Живот и голову одновременно пронзило острым приступом боли. 

– Кот! Что с тобой? Боже мой, что случилось? – Маринетт закинула руку Кота себе на плечо и помогла ему сесть на шезлонг. 

– Все... нормально. Клянусь. Пострадало только мое самолюбие, полагаю. 

– Очевидно же, что не нормально. Ты даже ни разу ещё не скаламбурил! Кот, пожалуйста. 

– Я очень хочу есть, – словно в подтверждение этих слов, в животе у него заурчало. 

– Ох, Кот, ты мог просто сказать! Жди здесь, я достану тебе чего-нибудь, ладно? И смотри не вытвори какую-нибудь глупость, – Маринетт полезла обратно в люк. 

– Я? Глупость? Да пре-коти...

Маринетт вернулась обратно, кажется, спустя всего несколько секунд, неся в руках поднос с круассанами, нарезанным багетом и другими угощениями из пекарни снизу. Она смущенно улыбнулась, поставив их на стол. 

– Прости, Кот, тебе, возможно, хотелось чего-то более... ну, я не знаю, но нам не приходится выбирать, что останется в пекарне к концу дня. Этого хватит? Я могу принести ещё, если нужно.

Глаза Кота расширились при виде этого арсенала сладостей – еды здесь было гораздо больше, чем ему выдавал отец за последние два дня, и его несколько ошеломил тот факт, что она так просто отдаёт все это ему. Он едва ли мог контролировать себя, торопливо хватая круассан за круассаном в попытке унять боль в желудке. Маринетт настороженно наблюдала за ним.

– Знаешь, может, тебе не стоит продолжать патруль после этого? Ты кажешься ужасно слабым, и Ледибаг, возможно, сумеет обойтись сегодня без тебя, как думаешь?

Кот потряс головой, все ещё рьяно пережевывая ароматную булочку.

– Нет, – наконец проглотив кусок, сказал он. – Я... Нет. Я обещал, что буду патрулировать сегодня, а у неё, ну.. ей нужен был свободный вечер, у нее там семейный праздник или что-то в этом роде, так что, э-э... мне надо закончить патруль. Понимаешь? – он запихнул себе в рот ещё один кусок хлеба, чтобы заставить себя заткнуться. Сказанное не было полностью правдой – обычно они патрулировали вместе по выходным, однако Ледибаг вместе с ним разработала специальное расписание патрулей, так что по будням они выходили поочерёдно, согласившись с тем, что у обоих есть обычные жизни, которым необходимо уделять внимание в течение недели. И хотя он знал, что Маринетт можно доверять, он не был вполне уверен насчёт того, как его Леди отнесётся к раскрытию секретной информации о патрулях гражданскому лицу – а особенно тому, кто напрямую связан с создательницей Ледиблога. 

Маринетт внимательно за ним наблюдала.

– Ну, может, Париж сможет и обойтись сегодня без тебя, Кот. Ну в самом деле, как часто вы обнаруживаете что-то такое во время патрулей? К тому же, я уверена, что полиция сможет справиться и своими силами, если что-то случится. 

Кот неожиданно почувствовал себя неловко и, смахнув с колен крошки, начал вставать.

– Нет, правда, я в порядке. Я просто закончу патрулировать и... – он осекся, споткнувшись, когда его настиг новый приступ головокружения. Этот не был уже таким сильным, как раньше, однако его состояние и правда оставляло желать лучшего. Маринетт в тот же момент оказалась рядом и усадила его обратно на шезлонг. Она схватила ещё одно пирожное, пахнувшее сыром (Плагг был бы в восторге) и сунула ему в руку. 

– Кот. Ты вовсе не поможешь Ледибаг, если свалишься с крыши и свернёшь себе шею. 

Кот молчал, откусив немного пирожного. Боже, оно было прекрасно, а он все ещё был голодным.

– Спасибо за выпечку, Маринетт. Я обязательно заплачу за неё как-нибудь в другой раз... Прости, что навязался... ты права, мне и правда лучше вернуться, – Кот снова поднялся на ноги, в этот раз гораздо медленнее и с поддержкой Маринетт. Он все ещё ощущал легкое головокружение, но решил, что сможет добраться до дома без особых проблем. Он доел своё пирожное и взобрался на ограждение балкона. 

– Погоди... Кот, – Маринетт вздохнула. Удержать его от патрулирования уже было большим достижением, так что она решила не переоценивать свои силы и не просить его остаться здесь до тех пор, пока ему не станет немного лучше. – Просто... Просто будь осторожен, ладно? Тебе здесь рады в любое время, – она улыбнулась ему, и он расплылся в ухмылке, игриво помахивая хвостом. 

– Мяурси, Принцесса, но ты слишком добра. Мне и правда нужно идти. Аревуар!

Кот прыгнул прочь.

* * *

– Это было... странно, так ведь, Тикки? – Маринетт пристально всматривалась туда, где исчез Кот. Тикки выглянула из ее сумочки.

– ...Думаю, что да, Маринетт. Ты поступила правильно.

Маринетт нахмурила брови, отвернувшись от перил и принявшись расхаживать взад-вперёд по балкону. 

– Ну, я понимаю, что ему нужно было поесть, но что случилось? Кот, он... это просто совсем на него не похоже. Я просто чувствую, что что-то здесь не так, и он выглядел таким нездоровым...

– Маринетт, сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать. Кот может и сам о себе позаботиться. 

Маринетт плюхнулась на шезлонг, дёргая себя за волосы. 

– Но Тикки... – она снова вздохнула, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты. Тикки всегда восхищалась этим качеством своей избранной. Хотя Маринетт была склонна несколько драматизировать и порой сильно преувеличивала масштаб катастрофы, она умела придумывать действенные планы и отлично проявляла себя в стрессовых ситуациях. Тикки вовсе не собиралась никого обманывать, говоря, что она не волнуется об Адриане, однако она верила, что Маринетт придумает, как помочь Коту, а до тех пор этим придётся заняться Плаггу. 

– Ты права, Тикки. У нас совместный патруль завтра, так что, может быть, я смогу узнать, как у него дела. Сомневаюсь, что он придёт сюда снова, если только совсем не отчается, но я разберусь с этим в своё время, – она вздохнула и поднялась на ноги, глядя на тарелку с крошками. 

– Вот и правильно! Идём, нам ещё физику делать! 

При упоминании заброшенной домашки Маринетт подскочила и бросилась к люку, временно забыв обо всех тревогах.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Происходит нападение акумы, и Кот немного не в форме.

На следующий день Маринетт ворвалась в школу за тридцать секунд до звонка, задыхаясь от бега и сжимая в руках пакет с круассанами. Она проскользнула на своё место позади Адриана, и Алья покачала головой на это ее почти опоздание.

– Ну в самом деле, формально я не опоздала! – запротестовала Маринетт, протягивая ей круассан. 

– Да-да, ох уж эти формальности. 

Маринетт передала круассан Нино, стукнувшись с ним кулачками, и похлопала Адриана по плечу, намереваясь дать ещё один ему. В последнее время она совершенствовалась в своих навыках невербальных взаимодействий, подобных этому, при которых ее внутренний мямлезавр не мог поставить ее в неловкое положение. 

С некоторой странной скованностью в движениях Адриан обернулся, потянувшись за круассаном, однако в тот момент после звонка в класс зашла Лила, начав свой оправдательный монолог, и он отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Ох, мадам Бюстье, я прошу прощения за опоздание! Это все мой артрит, из-за него мне так тяжело справиться со своим рюкзаком и шкафчиком, и… ох, мне так жаль!

– Все нормально, Лила. Можешь садиться на своё место, – мадам Бюстье мягко улыбнулась своей ученице, и та прошла к своей парте. После многих перемещений Лила теперь сидела на третьем ряду за Маринетт, и сдвигалась вперёд каждый раз, когда Маринетт отсутствовала или опаздывала. Это не было идеальным решением для Лилы, да и Маринетт тоже была не в восторге от подобного компромисса, но все же это было лучше того порядка рассадки, что был установлен в день нападения Хамелеона. Вздохнув, Маринетт принялась делать зарисовки в своём скетчбуке, мыслями уйдя куда-то далеко и совершенно не обращая внимания на урок, который должна была конспектировать. Обычно она была внимательна на литературе, так как считала ее интересной и в целом хорошо с ней справлялась, но сегодня ее голова была забита совсем другими вещами, и к тому же она всегда могла попросить записи у Альи.

Тема обсуждения перестала быть актуальной, когда по прошествии половины урока случилось нападение акумы. Это стало теперь таким привычным явлением, что ученики остались по большей части невозмутимыми; из коридоров школы даже вовсю доносились оживленные и радостные выкрики, когда уроки были отменены. 

– Ладно, родная, я должна идти и все заснять. Хочешь пойти со мной, или я должна поручить это Нино? – обе девушки посмотрели на упомянутого парня. Тот с вытаращенными глазами беззвучно умолял Маринетт о помощи, которую ему было не суждено получить.

– Вообще-то, ох, я хотела испечь, м-м, партию макарунов! Да, сейчас как раз идеальное время. Я пойду! – помахав рукой, Маринетт стремительно выбежала из класса и нырнула в ближайшую кладовку с уборочным инвентарем, чтобы трансформироваться. 

Акуманизированный житель называл себя Стройбордистом. Это был сильно расстроенный скейтбордист, злившийся из-за того, что ему нельзя кататься на скейтборде возле некоторых парижских памятников. Он летал на устройстве, напоминающем ховерборд – магнитную доску, создавая рампы над достопримечательностями и превращая Париж в один огромный скейтпарк. Также он был способен заставлять людей заниматься скейтбордингом, насильно прикрепляя к их ногам скейтборд и отправляя их на одну из множества созданных рамп и препятствий. Каждое удачное попадание, кажется, давало ему прибавку к скорости. В общем, полный хаос.

– Сдавайся, Стройбордист! – Ледибаг наблюдала за происходящим из-за балок Эйфелевой башни, и на экране йо-йо видела, как Кот Нуар быстро приближается с противоположной стороны. Как она и рассчитывала, внимание акуманизированного злодея переключилось на нее, и она увернулась от выстрела, сорвавшегося с переднего конца летающего скейтборда. Исподтишка она наблюдала за тем, как с противоположной стороны появляется темная фигура Кота, поглядывая назад как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать очередного выстрела злодея. Забросив йо-йо вверх, она поднялась выше на Эйфелеву башню. Глаза же ее были устремлены на Кота, который в этот момент бросился на злодея. 

Она вскрикнула, когда тот промахнулся почти на полметра, не удержавшись на ненадежной опоре, и был отправлен кувырком навстречу твёрдой земле. Метнув йо-йо, она поймала его на полпути, при этом крепко обхватив ногами металлическую балку башни, чтобы удержаться. Стройбордист, воспользовавшись моментом, выстрелил своим лучом прямо в Ледибаг, не имевшую возможности сбежать. Быстро все просчитав, она выпустила Кота, резко отпрыгнула в сторону и снова схватила его, притягивая прямо к себе, прежде чем унестись на нити йо-йо с поля битвы.

Стройбордист, конечно, пустился в погоню, но Ледибаг оказалась достаточно проворной, так что они с Котом нырнули в неприметный переулок, почти сразу же потеряв его из виду. Кот выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит, и вчерашние тревоги Ледибаг только возросли. Впрочем, она вовсе не собиралась выдавать, что ей что-либо известно. 

– Ладно. Давай изменим стратегию. Акума летает на доске, и из неё же она черпает свои силы, верно? Может, настало время для сам-знаешь-чего... 

– Я... Думаю, ты права, Миледи. Давай попробуем разделаться с этим быстро, хорошо? – Кот попытался изобразить свою фирменную ухмылку, однако она вышла какой-то натянутой и неестественной. Ледибаг сделала вид, что ничего не заметила. 

– Да будет так. Талисман Удачи! – в протянутые руки Ледибаг упала емкость с ультра-вязким строительным раствором, и она наморщила брови, окинув взглядом окружающую местность. Никакого плана на ум ей не пришло, так что она сунула ведерко под мышку и, посмотрев на Кота, покачала головой. 

– Ничего пока что не вижу. Пойдём за ним снова, или подождём ещё пару минут здесь? Может, нам удастся что-то придумать, – Ледибаг понимала, что заходит слишком далеко – она бы не предложила этого, если бы не знала о состоянии Кота Нуара, но решила, что этому можно найти оправдание. Кот изобразил фальшивую улыбку и мотнул головой, первым направившись к выходу из переулка. 

– Идём, Миледи. Нельзя же позволить этому фокуснику получить над нами преимущество, верно?

Хмурясь при виде его нетвёрдой поступи, Ледибаг все же последовала за ним. Кот вполне может сам о себе позаботиться, и он придёт к ней, если будет нужно. Ведь так?

– Идём к Эйфелевой башне. Кажется, у меня есть план, и у нас будет время подготовить ловушку.

Кот кивнул, и оба супергероя сорвались с места, совершив быстрый рывок по крышам вплоть до металлического основания знаменитой достопримечательности. Ледибаг внимательно осмотрела окружение, продумывая план. 

– Ладно, Кот, это будет... несколько трудно, если честно. Будем надеяться, что Стройбордист не слишком умён, – она быстро изложила свой хитроумный план Коту, не обращая внимания на его неоднозначное выражение лица. План был сложным, но она должна была сделать так, чтобы все сработало.

Кот отправился на поиски Стройбордиста, и Ледибаг начала сооружать ловушку. Она обмазала раствором внутренние края верхних балок, сама устроилась немного выше и стала ждать. Йо-йо она свесила вниз по центру между нижних арок основания башни. Зазывные выкрики Кота послышались задолго до того, как она заметила его. По мере приближения к расставленной ловушке он спускался все ниже к земле, пока наконец не стало ясно, что Стройбордисту придется последовать за ним под Эйфелеву башню. Кот бросился вниз и неожиданно запутался в нити йо-йо Ледибаг. Губы Стройбордиста растянулись в ухмылке. 

– Кот! – выкрикнула Ледибаг, наблюдая за тем, как Стройбордист прицелился в связанного героя. Как только прозвучал выстрел, Ледибаг неожиданно ослабила йо-йо, сбросив Кота на землю, и лазерный луч ударил куда-то в край Эйфелевой башни. 

Идеально. 

Стройбордист несся слишком быстро, чтобы сразу остановиться, двигаясь прямо навстречу уходящей вверх рампе, которая отправила его прямо в слой раствора, нанесенного на нижнюю часть первой платформы башни. Кот призвал Катаклизм и обратил его скейтборд в пыль, выпуская бабочку. Ледибаг очистила ее и подбросила вверх емкость из-под раствора, возвращая Парижу нормальный вид. 

Широко улыбаясь, Ледибаг спрыгнула с балки и протянула Коту руку, стукнувшись с ним кулаками.

– Получилось!

Гражданский, придя в себя, уже поднялся на ноги и был окружен группой специалистов по работе с жертвами акум. Ледибаг посмотрела в его сторону, однако он, казалось, был уже спокоен, а ее сережки между тем подали сигнал.

– Увидимся вечером на патрулировании, Миледи! – Кот попятился прочь с места действия, указав на своё мигающее кольцо, после чего выдвинул посох и прыгнул прочь. Ледибаг последовала его примеру, устремившись немного в другом направлении и сняв трансформацию в ближайшем переулке. 

– Тикки, мне кажется, у него не все хорошо. Он был... будто выведен из равновесия? Я не знаю.

Тикки подлетела к лицу Маринетт, задумчиво рассматривая хозяйку своими внимательными голубыми глазами.

– Хорошо, Маринетт, давай сейчас вернёмся в школу, ладно? А после этого мы придумаем, что делать, хорошо? Займемся этим вместе! 

Маринетт улыбнулась своей оптимистичной квами, доставая из сумочки для неё печенье.

– О да, в школу. Надеюсь, Нино не убьёт меня за увиливание от видеосъемки...

Тикки хихикнула и нырнула обратно в сумочку Маринетт, когда та направилась обратно в школу.

* * *

Она и оглянуться не успела, как уроки закончились, и теперь Маринетт спешила домой переписать конспекты, которых не сделала во время занятий. Никому из учеников не пошло бы на пользу отвлекаться на уроках, но это было просто огромной глупостью для того, кто по совместительству являлся супергероем, у которого времени вечно ни на что не хватало. Маринетт вздохнула, проклиная прошлую себя, и взглянула на часы. Она должна была встретиться с Котом для патрулирования в 20:00, а сейчас было 16:30. Следовало поторопиться, если она хотела переписать все конспекты и сделать домашнее задание до сегодняшнего патруля.

Время пролетело быстро, и не успела Маринетт оглянуться, как Тикки уже похлопала ее по руке, указывая на люк. Кивнув своей квами, она сбежала вниз в пекарню, схватив багет, пирожные и несколько других, более существенных угощений для Кота, и собрав все это все в пакет. Прыгая через две ступеньки за раз и широко улыбаясь, она вернулась в комнату. Быстро набросав несколько строк на листке бумаги, она вложила его в пакет с едой, после чего завернула его верх и скрепила степлером. 

– Э, Маринетт, это очень мило, но ведь ты собираешься сейчас стать Ледибаг, и… – Тикки нервно всплеснула лапками. Не похоже было на ее хозяйку не продумать до конца свои действия, но в то же время подобное частенько случалось, если дело касалось нравившегося ей парня. В подобных ситуациях Маринетт могла становиться чересчур импульсивной, и у Тикки складывалось впечатление, что Кот нравился Маринетт куда больше, чем та осознавала.

Впрочем, Маринетт в ответ лишь спокойно улыбнулась.

– Не волнуйся, Тикки, я все продумала. Тикки, пятна!

Трансформировавшись, Ледибаг схватила со стола пакет и выбралась на балкон. Она понимала, что перелетать с дома на дом с пакетом сладостей будет несколько затруднительно, так что потратила еще несколько минут, устраивая его поудобнее под мышкой. Затем она двинулась по направлению к Эйфелевой башне, где ее уже должен был ждать Кот. 

Кот и вправду терпеливо ожидал ее прихода, когда она приземлилась. День был трудным – диета осталась без изменений, и при этом от него все еще ожидали, что он будет отлично справляться со школьными уроками и всеми своими дополнительными занятиями. А еще сегодня случилось первое нападение акумы с тех пор, как он сидел на диете. Он действительно очень хотел пойти на патруль вместе со своей Леди, но чувствовал он себя неважно, и был голоден, и – о боже, что это она принесла с собой?

– Хей, Котёнок! Прости, что так долго – оказывается, у тебя есть фанатка, и она попросила передать тебе кое-что. То есть, обычно я не стала бы тратить силы на то, чтобы раздуть твое самомнение какими-нибудь подарками, ну и к тому же, подарки большинства фанатов довольно никчемны, но эта девушка была очень настойчива, так что я подумала – эй, почему бы и нет? – Ледибаг сделала вид, что не замечает, как Кот таращится на пакет в ее руках. Улыбаясь, она протянула подарок ему. – И к тому же, знаю, мы обычно патрулируем вечером, но мне нужно было развеяться и направить куда-то лишнюю энергию, так что я уже прошла по обычному маршруту чуть раньше… Если ты правда хочешь, можем пройти еще раз, но почему бы тебе просто не пойти домой и не попробовать этот подарок от Маринетт? – она полностью проигнорировала то, как навострились его кошачьи уши и как дернулся его хвост при звуке ее гражданского имени. 

– Миледи… – она задержала дыхание, заметив, как он явно колеблется, и ожидая от него отпора. – …думаю, ты права. Таскать это с собой будет немного тяжеловато, правда?

Ледибаг кивнула, улыбаясь. 

– Ну, мне еще надо доделать физику. Увидимся завтра, ладно?

– Котличного вечера! 

Ледибаг возмущенно ахнула, но Кот уже исчез. Она широко улыбнулась и прыгнула прочь, направляясь к своему балкону. Париж переживет одну ночь и без супергероев.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С Маринетт шутки плохи, и она не желает, чтобы наш бедный котёнок голодал.

Ледибаг почти сразу осознала, что попасть домой будет несколько труднее, чем она планировала. Кот Нуар, кажется, был полон решимости увидеться с Маринетт, и теперь занимал наблюдательный пункт на крыше напротив ее балкона. Она вздохнула, покачав головой. Само собой, теперь, когда Кот стоит вот так на страже, невозможно было просто вернуться и снять как обычно трансформацию. Вопрос только в том, насколько большой крюк придётся сделать, чтобы избежать его внимания. Хотя она явно не была создана для скрытных манёвров, обычно ей все же удавалось оставаться незаметной, несмотря на ярко-красный костюм и хроническую неуклюжесть своего гражданского я. Однако против сверхчеловеческих чувств Кота Нуара у неё явно не было шансов. 

Она достала йо-йо и навела камеру на Кота, приблизив изображение. Он сидел на крыше, и она улыбнулась, заметив, что он копается в ее пакете с едой. 

– Глупый котик, – она развернулась и устремилась в другую сторону. Нырнув в переулок, Ледибаг сняла трансформацию и начала долгий путь домой.

* * *

Кот ждал. Свет в ее окне не горел, но ведь она должна скоро вернуться домой, так? Уже стемнело, и если она не дома, то где?

Кот откусил немного от ещё одного круассана (о, она действительно была просто ангелом) и снова вытащил записку, с улыбкой проглядывая наспех написанные строчки.

_Кот,  
В пекарне производится слишком много еды, чтобы продать все за один день.  
Остаткам не всегда находится хорошее применение. Ты окажешь нам большую услугу,   
если будешь иногда приходить и съедать что-нибудь. Я буду каждый вечер оставлять тебе немного.   
Знай, что тебе всегда здесь рады.  
Маринетт_

Она пририсовала кошачьи мордочки рядом с его именем, и невольно он улыбнулся ее тёплому отношению. Она поистине была их повседневной Ледибаг. 

Раздавшийся практически прямо под ним шум внезапно вывел его из оцепенения. Его глаза мгновенно оказались прикованы к Маринетт, которая споткнулась на неровном тротуаре, явно не разглядев в темноте дорогу. Кот инстинктивного спрыгнул вниз, игнорируя все ещё не прошедшее головокружение, и удержал ее от падения. 

– Ого, Кот, что случилось? Ты в порядке? Тебе нужно ещё еды? Я могу принести из пекарни ещё, и... – Маринетт почти сразу же восстановила равновесие, и Кот несколько смутился из-за того, что так стремительно бросился к ней. 

– О, э-э... Я видел, как ты споткнулась, и я просто, м-м... Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке, – Кот поскрёб шею. Почему-то сейчас он не мог заставить себя проявить эту свою преувеличенную обходительность, как делал обычно в образе Кота – она была такой искренней и добросердечной, что подобное казалось просто предательством по отношению к ней. Маринетт слегка улыбнулась и продолжила идти. 

– Скажи, что ты здесь делаешь в такое время? Маринетт, сейчас девять вечера, и уже стемнело!

Глаза Маринетт округлились и она снова споткнулась – в этот раз на ровном месте. Кот подхватил ее и поставил на ноги. 

– Я... покупала ткани! Там есть такой магазинчик тканей, в который я хотела попасть до закрытия. Мне надо выполнить большой заказ, а там есть такая нежно-голубая ткань... – Маринетт вздохнула. Это не было полностью ложью – возвращаясь обратно, она на самом деле прошла мимо упомянутого магазина, заметив на витрине эту ткань. К сожалению, он был уже закрыт, так как являлся по сути лишь небольшой специализированной лавочкой, да и у Маринетт все равно не было времени на покупки. 

– А где же тогда ткань? – Кот указал на ее пустые руки, и Маринетт коротко рассмеялась. 

– Я немного опоздала. Магазин «У Фелиции» – так он называется – как оказалось, по пятницам закрывается немного раньше. Ничего, мне все равно найдётся, чем заняться сегодня, – Маринетт пожала плечами и скрестила на груди руки, чувствуя себя немного некомфортно из-за этой полуправды. 

Кот неожиданно осознал, как далеко она уже прошла вперед, и решительно подхватил ее на руки. 

– Что... Кот! Эй! – Маринетт рассмеялась, задергавшись в его руках.

– Расслабься, Принцесса, я просто котнесу тебя на твой балкон. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, – с этими словами Кот вспрыгнул на крышу. Маринетт вцепилась в него крепче, чем ей хотелось бы признавать – рывок был совсем не похож на те, к которым она привыкла, и к тому же обычно она предпочитала совершать подобные передвижения самостоятельно. 

Так что было совсем неудивительно, что, как только они приземлились на балконе, она тут же спрыгнула с его рук и вцепилась в перила, чтобы не упасть. Кот слегка усмехнулся и подошёл к ней, успокаивающе погладив по спине. 

– Ты как? Это может... вызывать небольшую тошноту, наверно.

Маринетт улыбнулась, выглядя при этом бледноватой, и тут же поспешила сесть. 

– Так что сегодня привело тебя сюда, Кот?

Кот почесал шею. Эту нервную привычку он подхватил уже давно, и отец всегда ее ненавидел. 

– Ну, дело в том, Маринетт... Это очень мило с твоей стороны оставлять мне еду и все такое, но... 

Маринетт потрясла головой. 

– Нет, Кот. Ты же герой Парижа. Не знаю, что происходит у тебя дома или почему ты нуждаешься в еде, но тем не менее – это так. А теперь один важный момент. Я буду каждый вечер оставлять для тебя тарелку, где-нибудь около восьми, или когда тебе будет удобнее. Я надеюсь, что ты будешь приходить сюда поесть до тех пор, пока твоя проблема с едой не решится, но даже после этого я все равно буду рада видеть тебя снова в любое время. Если ты не придёшь, у меня наверняка начнутся проблемы с грызунами, и мне или моим родителям будет совсем не до смеха. Ты меня услышал? 

Кот смотрел на неё во все глаза. Несмотря на ее грозный взгляд и суровый тон, эти слова вызывали очень приятные чувства. Последний раз кто-то прикладывал столько усилий ради его благополучия только тогда, когда мама была ещё здорова. У него на глазах выступили непрошеные слезы, и он отчаянно заморгал, чтобы сдержать их. 

– Но... ты же знаешь, что говорят о бродячих кошках, да? Если их покормить, они будут приходить постоянно, – Кот хотел пошутить, но его слова прозвучали куда более уныло, чем хотелось бы.

– Это как раз то, чего я и добиваюсь, котёнок. Мне бы хотелось ещё узнать твои предпочтения. Не могу ничего обещать, но если тебе нравится что-нибудь, скажем, с сыром, я бы возможно могла приносить таких угощений побольше. Идёт? 

Кот кивнул. Горло у него перехватило, и он сомневался, что сможет внятно ответить. Он знал, что Маринетт очень добрая, но ей почти никогда не удавалось произнести цельного предложения в присутствии Адриана, так что она просто превзошла все его ожидания. 

Она улыбнулась и встала. Бледность ее уже прошла, и к лицу вернулся нормальный цвет.

– Ладно, Кот. Мне пора ложиться, а то утро в пекарне начинается рано. Спасибо, что заглянул, и я жду тебя завтра вечером, хорошо? – спрыгнув в люк, она помахала ему и скрылась в комнате. Свет в ее окне погас несколько секунд спустя, и Кот остался в одиночестве размышлять над тем, что за удивительная девушка эта Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Адриана есть миссия – достать ткань для своей принцессы. Потому что именно так поступают друзья, верно?

У Адриана была важная миссия. Конечно, Маринетт сказала, что он должен приходить к ней поесть, и он (молча) согласился, но она ничего не говорила о том, что он не может ее за это как-нибудь отблагодарить. Так что теперь он стоял здесь, рядом с магазином «У Фелиции», и ждал открытия. К сожалению, у него оказалось в корне неверное представление о том, когда он может открываться, так что сейчас было пять утра, и он чувствовал себя полным идиотом.

– Пацаааан. Пацан. Почему, во имя камамбера, мы пришли сюда так рано? Ты вообще узнавал рабочие часы магазина до того, как прийти? Пойдём, холодддддно же! – ныл Плагг из-под его рубашки. Адриан действительно не продумал ничего как следует. После того, как ночью он несколько часов пролежал, пялясь в потолок, его внезапно осенила идея, так что он повернулся на бок, установил будильник и тут же заснул, не дав рациональной части своего мозга и шанса оспорить импульсивное решение той части своего сознания, что была слишком увлечена Маринетт. 

«Увлечена? Серьезно?» – Адриан потряс головой, избавляясь от этих мыслей, и развернулся прочь. Не было никаких признаков того, что магазин вскоре откроется, и он был почти уверен, что этим утром у него должна быть ранняя фотосессия, так что он нырнул в ближайший переулок, трансформировался и отправился домой.

* * *

Фотосессия почти закончилась, и он был уверен, что после этого сможет найти отговорку и сбегать в магазинчик «У Фелиции» за тканью. Отец всегда в некоторой степени одобрял что-либо, связанное с Маринетт, и раз это касалось моды, то он определенно мог бы отпроситься на двадцатиминутную вылазку в магазин тканей. 

– Внимательнее, Адриан! Ты у нас таинственный, задумчивый и прекрасный! Вот так! Да! Ещё, Адриан, ещё! – выкрикивал Винсент, его фотограф. Адриан продолжил позировать, мечтая о том, чтобы время ускорилось.

В конечном итоге фотосессия все-таки завершилась.

– На сегодня достаточно, Адриан. На следующей неделе будет зимняя коллекция, так?

Адриан кивнул и помахал на прощание, садясь вместе с Гориллой в автомобиль. 

– Прошу прощения, можем мы сделать небольшой крюк и заехать в магазинчик тканей «У Фелиции»?

Горилла что-то пробурчал, и Адриан воспринял это как согласие. Он слегка откинулся на своём сиденьи и стал смотреть в окно. В следующий момент его телефон завибрировал, привлекая к себе внимание, и он не смог сдержать стона отчаяния. 

«Нападение акумы? Сейчас?!»

– Вообще-то, я, э... забыл на съемках сумку! Я сбегаю и заберу ее! Ещё раз спасибо! – Адриан открыл дверь машины, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, выскочил наружу, устремившись к ближайшему переулку. Там он выпустил Плагга из кармана рубашки.

– Ладно, Плагг, давай разделаемся с этим побыстрее. Когти! – темная энергия окутала Адриана, и трансформация завершилась, оставив на его месте Кота Нуара. Он снялся с места, устремившись по направлению к Лувру, где в последний раз была замечена акума. Вскоре он уже стоял рядом со своей Леди, которая наблюдала за ситуацией. Акума была фигурой андрогинной внешности в зеркальном светоотражающем облачении. Из очков злодея вылетали лучи света, которые при попадании, кажется, ослепляли своих жертв. 

– Глазам своим не верю, эта особа просто притягивает взгляды, не правда ли? – Кот ухмыльнулся, и его Леди со стоном отвернулась от него. 

– Ладно, готова поспорить, что акума в его очках, так? Надо просто... – Ледибаг указала на злодея внизу. 

– Готов _проморгать_ все свои каламбуры, но в кои-то _веки_ я с тобой со _глаз_ ен. Хотя, остаться без моих отличных шуток будет большим _око_ рчением...

Ледибаг тут же стукнула его по руке, однако он успел заметить легкую улыбку, мелькнувшую у неё на губах. 

– По моей команде. Три... два... один... – они одновременно бросились в бой, сбивая злодея с вершины стеклянной пирамиды. Битва, если это можно было так назвать, окончилась исключительно быстро – за считанные секунды Ледибаг заломила руки акуманизированного за спину, и Кот сдернул с его лица очки. Разломив их надвое, Кот выпустил из предмета тёмную бабочку, и Ледибаг тут же поймала ее и очистила. За неимением Талисмана удачи, Ледибаг подбросила в воздух йо-йо и выкрикнула магические слова, возвращая город в прежнее состояние. С широкой улыбкой она повернулась к напарнику. 

– Получилось!

Она всматривалась в лицо Кота, отмечая, что он определенно выглядит лучше, чем за день до этого. В ее глазах это было большим достижением. 

– Отличная работа, Миледи. Сейчас мне нужно бежать, и я не знаю точно, смогу ли я выйти на патруль сегодня вечером...

Ледибаг широко распахнула глаза, неожиданно осознав свою глупую ошибку в планировании. 

– О, э, ничего страшного, Кот. Спасибо, что предупредил! Ну, я полетела!

Ледибаг была уже за несколько кварталов оттуда, когда до неё внезапно дошло значение этих слов – Кот собирается прийти к ней снова. Ее радостный вопль донёсся до самого Лувра.

* * *

Адриан вернулся к порядком раздражённому Горилле всего за десять минут до своего следующего по расписанию занятия. Кажется, это должен быть урок фортепиано? Или что-то другое?..

Нечего и говорить, что убедить своего водителя отвезти его к магазину «У Фелиции» не представлялось возможным до окончания урока музыки, и все это время он был как на иголках. Что, если кто-нибудь купит ткань до того, как он доберётся туда? Что, если он придёт, но нужной ткани у них не будет, так что ему придётся довольствоваться какой-нибудь дешевой и некрасивой подделкой, и после этого Маринетт возненавидит его навсегда, и...

Адриан поморщился, взяв фальшивую ноту, и, подняв глаза, встретился с неодобрительным взглядом своего учителя. 

– Начни с начала, Адриан! О чем ты только думаешь? Сосредоточься!

Адриан с трудом подавил желание возразить и начал пьесу с начала, в этот раз сыграв ее идеально. 

Наконец урок закончился, учитель, неодобрительно взглянув на него, покачал головой и ушёл. Адриан подскочил с места и закрыл дверь, осознав, что у него есть около двадцати минут обеденного перерыва, за которые он мог бы перевоплотиться и сбегать за тканью. 

Быстро умяв всю еду, которую ему оставила Натали (ее было не очень-то и много), он отдал Плаггу команду для трансформации, к вящему неудовольствию последнего, и понёсся по крышам к месту своего назначения. Спрыгнув в теперь уже знакомый переулок, он снял трансформацию и быстро перешёл улицу к магазину. 

Встречен он был очередным разочарованием в виде таблички на двери: «Ушёл на обед. Вернусь через час!»

Адриан сокрушенно выдохнул. У него не было времени стоять и ждать, пока кто-нибудь придёт и откроет дверь, но он также знал, что весь день у него был полностью расписан, а ему очень хотелось достать для неё ткань до сегодняшнего вечера. Он сдвинул табличку с проклятым посланием, чтобы узнать часы работы магазина. Согласно наклеенному на дверь расписанию, он закрывался в 19:30 по субботам, так что, возможно, ему удастся закончить ужин пораньше и ускользнуть сюда. Это будет проблематично, но отец все равно не ест вместе с ним, и в данный момент эта ткань была для него гораздо важнее возможных последствий. Вздохнув, Адриан развернулся и побежал обратно, после чего трансформировался и устремился домой. 

Когда настало время ужина, Адриан нерешительно подошёл к Натали. Согласно установленному порядку, обычно за ужином он сидел в одиночестве за длинным столом, а Натали терпеливо стояла в углу, следя за ним и размером его порций.

– Натали, ты не возражаешь, если я... Можно мне сегодня поужинать у себя в комнате? Я бы хотел ещё раз повторить свой китайский.

Натали ответила ему прохладным равнодушием. 

– Хорошо, Адриан. Я предупрежу твоего отца об изменениях. 

Адриан кивнул, подавив желание выдать какой-нибудь резкий ответ, и забрал тарелку к себе в комнату. Оказавшись там, он закрыл за собой дверь, затолкал всю еду в рот и трансформировался (у Плагга явно назревал серьезный _разговор_ с ним после сегодняшнего). Кот бросился бежать по крышам, прекрасно осознавая, что у него осталось всего восемь минут, семь минут, шесть...

Рядом с магазинчиком «У Фелиции» он оказался с запасом всего в пару минут, издалека увидев, как владелец начинает закрываться. 

«Черт, чертчертчертчертчерт».

У него не было времени спрятаться и снять трансформацию, ему нужна была эта ткань... 

Не успев даже толком продумать план своих действий, он спрыгнул с крыши вниз, оказавшись рядом с хозяином магазина. 

– Подождите! – закричал он, так напугав при этом владельца, что тот выронил ключи. – Ох, простите. Мне просто... Мне нужно купить немного ткани. 

Десять минут спустя Кот уже нёсся вскачь по крышам с тремя рулонами нежно-голубой ткани под мышкой. Наверняка он был очень похож на сумасшедшего, но этот вопрос можно отложить и на потом. Надо сказать, что у Маринетт был хороший вкус – ткань была отличного качества и имела очень красивый цвет. Если в скором времени она не добьётся большого успеха в своём деле, то он будет очень удивлён. 

Кот грациозно приземлился на ее балконе, после чего взглянул на свой жезл, проверив время и убедившись, что до условленной встречи осталось ещё пятнадцать минут. В окне горел свет, однако отвлекать Маринетт ему не хотелось, так что он аккуратно прислонил рулоны ткани к ограждению балкона, чтобы она, поднявшись сюда, сразу же их заметила. Сделав это, он свернулся калачиком на шезлонге и замурлыкал.

Маринетт в это время находилась в пекарне, собирая для Кота еду. Хотя она и не знала, нравится ли Коту сыр, Тикки сказала, что его очень любит его квами, так что она добавила на тарелку ещё кучу сырных булочек и слоеных пирожных. Также, к огромному удовольствию своих родителей, она попросила себе большую дополнительную порцию с ужина – они были убеждены, что ее детский организм наконец достиг пика ускоренного роста, и неважно, что ей было уже почти шестнадцать. Она забрала пасту с мясной подливкой и овощами к себе в комнату, и, хотя блюдо уже остыло, она решила, что Коту это будет не столь важно. 

Наполнив тарелку, она сразу же отнесла ее в свою комнату, тайком прокравшись мимо занятых родителей. Взбираться по лестнице, балансируя с едой наперевес, было сложновато, но она справилась, и вскоре уже распахнула люк на балкон. 

Звук стукнувшей крышки люка заставил Кота вздрогнуть и выйти из полудремы. Он сел прямо, увидев, что из комнаты выглянула Маринетт. 

– Кот! Ты пришёл! – она нырнула обратно, вернувшись вскоре с двумя тарелками еды. – Вот это, – она указала на тарелку с пастой, – ты должен съесть здесь... прости, они уже немного остыли. А здесь ещё немножко всего на потом, но тебе нужно питаться получше, так что ешь! – Маринетт внезапно ощутила некоторую неловкость и отвернулась, но ее взгляд неожиданно наткнулся на рулоны ткани, оставленные у перил. 

– О боже, Кот, не стоило! Во сколько это обошлось, котёнок? Это... Кот, это так мило, я... – Кот поднялся на ноги, сияя при виде ее радости. В следующий момент она развернулась и налетела на него, изо всех сил стиснув его в объятиях. Кот застыл. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то обнимал его? С тех пор, как кто-то касался его, выражая симпатию и привязанность? С тех пор, как кто-то...

– Это же не доставило тебе слишком много лишних хлопот, правда? – слова были едва ли громче шепота, но Кот их услышал. Он слегка расслабился и обнял ее в ответ. 

– Сомуршенно никаких хлопот, принцесса.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного Адринетт для настроения :)

Уже почти неделю Адриан отказывался брать у Маринетт круассаны, и Маринетт знала, что что-то здесь не так. Сегодня она встала пораньше, чтобы захватить для него шоколадный круассан, его любимый, и побежала в школу в надежде всё-таки угостить его. К ее смятению, лицо Адриана только погрустнело при виде круассана. Проследив за его взглядом, она обернулась и увидела Лилу Росси, которая мило им улыбалась. Маринетт чуть не зарычала. 

– Прости, Маринетт. Правда, не стоит приносить их для меня, ладно? – он улыбнулся ей, отчего ее сердце почти растаяло, однако это была его модельная улыбка, и мысль об этом была ей ненавистна. Вздохнув, она повернулась обратно к классу, отложив круассан на потом. Очевидно, что ее работа с целью прокормить нуждающихся блондинистых горячих парней ещё не закончена. 

Мадам Бюстье задержала Адриана после урока, чтобы обсудить какие-то пропущенные им из-за фотосессии задания, и Маринетт, воспользовавшись шансом, схватила Нино и Алью под руки и утянула их в дальний угол школьного двора до наступления обеденного времени. 

– Это Лги-ла, точно вам говорю! – Маринетт понимала, что, возможно, не стоило начинать с этого – ее друзья дружно закатили глаза и начали пятиться от неё прочь. Она лихорадочно замахала руками, пытаясь отделаться от того, что только что сказала. – Нет, то есть... я имею в виду, что Адриан, он... 

_Чёрт._ Хоть Алья и смотрела на неё теперь с сочувствием, Маринетт поняла, что только что подтвердила все ее подозрения.

– Слушай, родная, я целиком и полностью шиппер Адринетт, но Адриан сам выберет того, кого выберет. Тебе пора бы перестать так враждебно относиться к Лиле. На самом деле она очень хорошая!

– Да, реально. Она даже предложила показать мою музыку некоторым своим знакомым продюсерам! Это так круто!

Надеясь заручиться их поддержкой, Маринетт еле сдержалась, чтобы не указать на очевидную ложь, заключённую в этом заявлении Нино.

– Нет, это не то, что я имела в виду... Я просто... – Маринетт бешено жестикулировала, путаясь в словах. – Я о том, что Адриан не ест больше мои круассаны, – ответом ей было молчание. Вздохнув, она продолжила: – Он ведь всегда их ел... помните? Он не завтракал как следует дома... вот почему я и приносила их, главным образом. Он всегда так радовался... ну. А теперь, такое ощущение, что он вроде и хочет взять, но так никогда и не берет. 

Алья все равно казалась обескураженной и уже явно была готова высказаться, но тут вмешался Нино. 

– Думаю... ты права. Он, вроде как... говорил мне о своей новой диете, на которую его недавно посадил его старик, так что можно было подумать, что он наоборот стал бы куда охотнее брать твои круассаны, верно? Понять не могу, почему он теперь от них отказывается...

– Извините, ребят, я тут нечаянно услышала, – к ним неожиданно подкралась Лила, вмешавшись в разговор. Она мило улыбнулась, отбрасывая волосы за спину. – Знаете, может, Адриану просто больше не нравится выпечка твоих родителей, Маринетт. Я слышала, что чуть дальше открылась новая пекарня, и она просто бесподобна... – с этими словами она с ухмылочкой направилась прочь. Маринетт сжала кулаки, а Нино нахмурился. 

– Не, не может быть. Он постоянно с таким восторгом говорит о твоих макарунах, Маринетт, и, к тому же, его папаша все равно никуда его не отпустит. В любом случае, к чему ты ведёшь?

Когда хотя бы Нино к ней прислушался, она, неожиданно осознав свою ярость, сделала глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь.

– Точно. Ну, я думаю, что кто-то шпионит за ним в школе. Знаю, звучит бредово, но я проверила это на практике и убедилась. Каждый раз, когда я протягиваю ему круассан, он уже почти берет его, но затем оглядывается, – Маринетт не стала уточнять, что на Лилу, – и отказывается. Думаю, он забывает, что за ним следят. 

Нино покачал головой, тихо рассмеявшись.

– Ладно, так какой у тебя план? – спросил он. 

Она перевела взгляд на Алью, которая теперь казалась более расположенной к участию в их делах, раз дело перестало касаться Лилы. 

Маринетт ухмыльнулась. 

На следующий день план был был приведён в исполнение. Маринетт почти подпрыгивала от нетерпения перед началом уроков, сжимая в руках школьный рюкзак. Сегодня она пришла в школу на добрых пятнадцать минут раньше начала занятий, сильно порадовав этим родителей. Теперь же она дожидалась Нино и Алью, стоя во внутреннем дворе школы.

– Родная, ты и в самом деле пришла рано! Ты живая вообще? Взяла круассанную книгу?

Маринетт шикнула на смеющуюся подругу, оглядевшись в поисках каких-либо следов Лилы. К счастью, ее нигде не было видно. 

– Алья, запомни. Никому, я повторяю, никому об этом не говори. Вообще ни единому человеку! Обещаешь? – Маринетт уже опустила рюкзак на землю и принялась в нем рыться, однако на этих словах остановилась, уставившись на подругу. 

– Ладно, ладно, я обещаю. Кодекс чести журналиста. 

Маринетт кивнула, успокоенная, и достала из сумки книгу. Это был старый учебник по истории, который, как она знала, ей больше не понадобится. Он был значительно тяжелее, когда его страницы были ещё целы, теперь же их внутренняя часть была вырезана и выстлана изумрудно-зелёной синтетической тканью из микрофибры, оставшейся у неё с одного проекта, над которым она работала летом. Она открыла книгу, положила туда круассан и закрыла ее, протянув Алье.

– Помнишь план?

– Да, да. Я отдаю ее Нино, он делает все остальное. Правильно?

Маринетт с улыбкой обняла Алью.

– Ещё раз спасибо, Аль. Ты лучшая. 

– Знаю. А теперь, нужны ли тебе мои ответы к домашке по физике?

Маринетт замерла, потянувшись к рюкзаку. 

– ...Нам что-то задавали по физике?

Маринетт всё-таки закончила домашнее задание по физике (не без помощи Альи, конечно) и вовремя успела к началу урока. Заняв своё место, она ждала теперь прихода Адриана, чтобы по-настоящему разыграть полное представление. Когда он наконец проскользнул за свою парту, она похлопала его по плечу, протягивая круассан.

– Уверен, что всё-таки не хочешь один, Адриан? – ее голос прозвучал громче, чем обычно, привлекая внимание Лилы. Если она хочет, чтобы все сработало, следовало убедить доносчицу, что Адриан не будет есть круассаны. 

Он печально улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

– Нет, спасибо, Маринетт. Правда, не нужно приносить их для меня. 

Маринетт кивнула. Идеально. Она предложила круассан вместо этого Алье, которая тут же с жадностью на него накинулась, и протянула ещё один Нино, который только что сел на своё место. Она беспокойно ожидала предстоящего обмена, но в этот самый момент вошла мадам Бюстье и начала занятие, заставив Маринетт поморщиться и мысленно выругаться. Вздохнув, она сдалась и достала тетрадь, начиная записывать урок. 

Адриан был полностью сосредоточен на лекции мадам Бюстье, когда ощутил, как его пнули по ноге. Он взглянул на Нино, который уже передавал ему стикер. Взяв записку под партой, он прочёл следующее.

_спс что одолжил учебник истории_

_пересдачи отстой но все же_

Адриан в замешательстве поднял глаза. Нино не должен был ничего пересдавать этим летом, и он определенно не давал ему свой учебник. Но прежде, чем он смог написать ответ, Нино схватил стикер и прилепил его на какой-то предмет, вытащенный из рюкзака, после чего передал его Адриану под партой. Это действительно оказался прошлогодний учебник истории, однако он определенно принадлежал не ему. Когда его ещё раз ощутимо пнули по ноге, Адриан наградил Нино свирепым взглядом, после чего открыл книгу. 

И изумлённо ахнул. Вместо страниц внутри на ткани лежал круассан. Нино передал ему ещё одну записку, которая гласила:

_это идея Маринетт_

Ему не следовало бы удивляться, правда, но ее доброта каждый раз его поражала. Он обернулся, быстро глянув на неё и заметив, что она... явно не записывала урок. Он подавил смешок, решив, что пришлёт ей записи в качестве благодарности – как будто этого будет достаточно. Он широко улыбнулся Нино, который по какой-то причине смотрел на него с ухмылкой. Нино снова забрал записку и быстро черкнул на ней ещё пару строк.

_отдашь книгу после урока и_

_повторим завтра, ок?_

Адриан кивнул, отщипнув от круассана небольшой кусочек и закинув его в рот, после чего вернулся к своим записям, принимаясь между укусами старательно вести конспект, чтобы затем отправить его Маринетт. 

Эта девушка просто что-то с чем-то.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адриан проходит следующее взвешивание, что ведёт к марикотовскому флаффу.

Адриан нервно задержал дыхание, расхаживая по комнате. Прошло две недели с тех пор, как ему была назначена новая диета, и так как он совершенно ее не соблюдал, то теперь немного волновался за своё взвешивание. Каждый вечер он наведывался к Маринетт, и она кормила его всевозможной едой, пытаясь улучшить его питание. Адриан соврал бы, сказав, что не получает от этого удовольствие. Обычно, даже если Маринетт имела обыкновение работать в своей комнате, а он в это время ел на балконе, он чувствовал себя здесь как дома, совсем не так, как в особняке отца или даже в своей комнате. Иногда, когда она была не очень занята, то поднималась наверх и сидела рядом с ним, рисуя. Уже очень давно он не чувствовал такого тепла и умиротворения.

И он совсем не мог заставить себя сожалеть об этом, даже когда, натянув на себя несколько слоев одежды, принялся бегать кругами по комнате и карабкаться вверх и вниз по своей скалолазной стенке за рекордное время, пытаясь вместе с потом избавиться от части веса, который не был потерян им благодаря Маринетт. Он знал, что это не самое разумное решение, однако его отец будет в ярости, если он каким-то образом умудрился совсем не похудеть, или даже набрать вес за эти две недели интенсивной диеты. Даже Плаггу хватило наглости казаться обеспокоенным из-за предстоящей проверки. 

– Малыш, я не думаю, что... – он умолк. Его избранный в этот момент его не слушал. Он наблюдал за тем, как Адриан взбегает по винтовой лестнице и затем спускается вниз по рампе, обрамляющей входную дверь. Плагг лишь надеялся, что Габриэль не посадит ребёнка на ещё худшую диету. Маринетт не могла обеспечивать Адриана трехразовым питанием, как бы ни старалась, да и Адриан не сможет расценивать это, как нормальные отношения. Он поморщился, когда его малыш зашел на следующий круг. Ему было известно, что тот не съел завтрак, а до этого съел только половину ужина у Маринетт, спрятав остальное в своём мини-холодильнике. Он совсем не пил воды, несмотря на то, что Плагг кучу раз толкал ему в лицо бутылку. Плагг перепробовал все, но Адриана было невозможно остановить.

В дверь трижды постучали, и Плагг спешно полетел прятаться, пока Адриан лихорадочно пытался скрыть, насколько сильно он вспотел. Вошла Натали с планшетом в руках и безмолвно показала Адриану следовать за ней. С отразившимся на лице страхом он подчинился, направившись к весам. Раздевшись до нижнего белья, он ступил на весы и стал наблюдать за растущим числом. После чего поморщился.

– У тебя все еще избыточный вес, Адриан, – заговорил отец с неодобрением в голосе. – Ты следовал своей диете?

– Да, сэр, – Адриан сглотнул, уставившись на пол под своими ногами. Он вцепился ногтями себе в бедра, чтобы удержать себя от желания почесать затылок. Отец ненавидел эту привычку.

Молчание.

– Если можно, сэр…

– Нельзя, Адриан.

– Но…

– Ты продолжишь придерживаться этой диеты. Я пришлю Натали, когда приму дальнейшее решение. Теперь свободен.

Адриан кивнул и сгреб свою одежду, уходя к себе в комнату. Плагг выглянул из этого свертка, глядя на него с сочувствием, и, когда Адриан в изнеможении завалился на кровать, Плагг притащил ранее отвергнутую бутылку с водой и вчерашний ужин. Адриан быстро все съел и бросил Плаггу немного сыра.

– Не против, если я?.. – еще оставалось несколько часов до того времени, как он обычно приходил к Маринетт, однако он сомневался, что она будет сильно возражать появлению бродячего кота на своем балконе чуть раньше. Плагг мотнул головой и со свистом метнулся к кольцу, готовый к трансформации. – Плагг, когти! – и затем он выскочил наружу.

Маринетт стала теперь патрулировать в дневное время, вместо вечеров, как она делала раньше, чтобы подстроиться под своего кошачьего друга. Это оказалось довольно любопытным изменением – хотя Париж определенно являл собой завораживающее зрелище ночью, о нем много чего можно было сказать и тогда, когда его огни не пытались столь ярко выделиться. Наблюдение за городом при свете дня позволяло увидеть жизнь горожан Парижа, которая тоже по-своему неявно завораживала. 

Она уже была готова трансформироваться для одного из этих дневных патрулей, когда услышала глухой звук, донесшийся с балкона, и отправила Тикки прятаться. Она быстро взобралась наверх и вылезла из люка, приветствуя Кота.

– Кот Нуар, что случилось? Все нормально? – она улыбнулась ему, но в то же время торопливо оглядела окрестности, высматривая какие-нибудь признаки акумы. Она не думала, что могла пропустить оповещение, однако в целом это было возможно, так что…

– Все… Все замурчательно, Принцесса. Просто хотел спросить, можно ли мне посидеть тут немного?

Маринетт была застигнута врасплох. Он казался каким-то уязвимым и неуверенным в себе, и она просто не могла не согласиться.

– Конечно, Котёнок. Оставайся здесь, когда захочешь. Ты… ты не против, если я тоже посижу тут?

– Да, конечно, – его глаза радостно засияли.

– Ты хочешь поговорить, или?..

– Мы можем просто… посидеть? Пожалуйста?

Маринетт улыбнулась.

– Конечно, Котёнок.

Они проболтали весь остаток дня, и Кот совершенно забыл обо всех своих срочных делах. Маринетт показала Коту свои самые новые дизайны, и Кот попытался победить ее в Ultimate Mecha Strike III, потерпев при этом неудачу. Маринетт всегда выбирала робота LB-03.

– Знаешь, мы с Ледибаг сражались этим роботом, когда напал Геймер, и, честно говоря, ты, возможно, играешь даже лучше нее. Где ты так научилась?

Маринетт рассмеялась, начиная следующий поединок.

– Раньше я каждую субботу играла с папой. Ну и ещё помогает то, что ты просто слабак.

Кот ахнул, схватившись за сердце.

– Принцесса, ты меня ранишь! Что за котвратительные нападки на мое доброе имя!

Маринетт хихикнула. Ее пальцы не переставая летали над контроллером, и она вновь одержала победу.

– Ладно, ещё один раунд, – когда Маринетт покачала головой, он надулся и заканючил: – О, ну пожмяуста?

Маринетт рассмеялась. 

– Лааааадно. Последний раунд, и когда я выиграю, я буду провозглашена абсолютным чемпионом, идёт?

– Если. Если ты выиграешь.

Маринетт одарила его странным взглядом, нажимая старт на контроллере.

– Как скажешь, Кот.

Игра началась в напряженной схватке между двумя роботами, но Маринетт быстро вырвалась вперёд по ударам, повышая свой уровень. Она ухмыльнулась и изобразила зевок. Кот надулся и заиграл жёстче, немного сократив разрыв. Внезапно, когда Маринетт совсем не ожидала подобного, он бросился на нее и принялся щекотать, в то же время вырвав у неё из рук геймпад.

– Э-эй! Эт-это так не... это так не делается! – взвизгнула она сквозь хихиканье, без особого энтузиазма отбиваясь, когда он отодвинул ее геймпад подальше, заканчивая битву своим роботом.

– Ха-ха! Больше не мяутсайдер! Я поистине неукотимый боец! Ты стала свидетелем моего лапофеоза, Принцесса.

– Я называю это нечестным вмешательством, – Маринетт надулась, но было очевидно, что она еле сдерживает улыбку, что выглядело ужасно очаровательно.

– Правда? А я думал, что это было очень накотчиво! 

Маринетт застонала и швырнула в него подушку. К сожалению, это была ее кошачья подушка, что Кот нашел весьма забавным.

– Принцесса, на самом деле ты любишь меня! Так и знал! А то уж было подумал, что когтируюсь у тебя только за свое котрясающее чувство юмура!

Маринетт расхохоталась на это, шлепнув его по руке.

– Ты в курсе, что ты ужасно доставучий?

Кот лишь широко улыбнулся на это, склонив голову набок и помахивая хвостом. На Маринетт нахлынуло какое-то теплое чувство, и она потянулась к его голове, почесав прямо за накладными ушами. Из его груди вырвался низкий рокот, и Кот попытался скрыть это за кашлем, но Маринетт уже поняла, что к чему.

– О боже. Кот… ты только что… ты мурлыкал? – она снова почесала в том же месте, из-за чего у него снова вырвалось мурлыканье, и Кот отодвинулся от нее, бросая кошачью подушку обратно в нее.

– Прям как настоящий кот! О боже, Кот, это так мило, – Кот показал ей язык, и она широко улыбнулась, снова бросив в него подушку. Кот закатил глаза. В следующий момент телефон Маринетт коротко завибрировал. – Ох, это, наверное, Алья, – она отошла за ним, чтобы прочитать сообщение. – Уже девять тридцать?!

В ответ на это Кот точно так же широко распахнул глаза.

– О, я определенно забросил все мои сегодняшние обязанности. Все нормально. Мне, наверно, лучше вернуться, пока не заметили мое отсутствие.

Маринетт понимающе кивнула. Она просто была рада, что теперь он казался куда более счастливым, чем когда только пришел.

– Хорошо, Кот. Давай я тебя провожу, – они вместе выбрались на балкон. Воздух был теплым, несмотря на легкий ветерок, а в небе виднелась полная луна. Маринетт подошла к ограждению, всматриваясь в очертания парижских крыш. Лунный свет сиял на ее обнаженных плечах и волосах цвета ночи, из-за чего они казались практически синими.

– Боже, Париж сегодня так прекрасен, – восхищение в ее голосе делало ее еще более красивой. У Кота перехватило дыхание.

– Да, – наконец смог выдавить он. – Прекрасна, – он определенно говорил не о городе. 

Маринетт повернулась к нему с улыбкой на лице. Ее глаза сияли, и Кот снова лишился дыхания.

– Ладно, тогда увидимся завтра вечером, хорошо? Удачно тебе добраться до дома, – ее мягкой улыбки было достаточно, чтобы сразить его наповал – как будто он снова влюблялся в Ледибаг. Да что это с ним происходит?

– Ага. До… до встречи. Спокойной ночи, Маринетт.

Весь путь до дома Кот проделал бегом.

* * *

– Плагг, возможно ли влюбиться одновременно в двух девушек? – Адриан пялился в потолок с осоловелой улыбкой, несмотря на растерянность и смущение, которые он испытывал. Плагг вздохнул. Он знал, что это грядет, но не имел ни малейшего желания с этим разбираться.

– Конечно, малыш, – Адриан явно испугался этого ответа. – Что? Не существует никакого свода правил, запрещающих любить. Я знаю, что ты ищешь моногамных отношений, и это хорошо, так что пока ты твёрдо настроен выбрать одну из них, нет никакого правила, говорящего, что у тебя не может быть давних чувств к другой, – Плагг замолчал, раздумывая над следующими словами. – Послушай, малыш. Ледибаг не заинтересована в этом, но если тебе нравится эта с хвостиками…

– Маринетт.

– …тогда дерзай. Хорошо? А теперь дай мне спокойно поесть камамбера, пожалуйста.

Адриан рассмеялся, повернувшись на бок.

– Спокойной ночи, Плагг, – он закрыл глаза и тут же провалился в сон о круассанах и кошачьих подушках. Плагг на секунду завис в воздухе над ним, после чего вернулся на свое место.

– Спокойной ночи, Адриан.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Габриэль злится, и Маринетт теряет сережки во время нападения акумы.

Лила сидела на лавочке на площади Вогезов и теребила фенечки на своём запястье. Вытащив телефон, она взглянула на время. 15:43. Две минуты до запланированной встречи с месье Агрестом. Ей позвонили за несколько часов до этого, и, хотя у неё уже были планы на этот день, у неё не заняло особых усилий соврать и отделаться от них. Она решила, что, в любом случае, эта встреча куда важнее.

В тот самый момент ее внимание привлек тихий шорох шин остановившейся прямо за ней машины. Она осталась неподвижной, замерев истуканом и глядя прямо перед собой.

– Мадемуазель Росси. Рад встрече.

– Месье Агрест, вы хотели узнать новости? – голос Лилы был, как полагается, вкрадчивым и спокойным. Она бы соврала (не то чтобы она редко это делала), сказав, что месье Агрест не заставляет ее нервничать, так что она изо всех сил старалась сдержаться и не трясти левым коленом. Хотелось надеяться, что он ничего не заметил.

– Продолжай, Лила. Я занятой человек.

– Да, месье. По вашей просьбе я несколько недель упорно наблюдала за Адрианом и его рационом. Эта девица Маринетт – та, что оказывает плохое влияние, как я говорила – она приносила ему круассаны из пекарни своих родителей. Согласно вашей просьбе, я положила этому конец. Несколько дней она не прекращала попыток, но затем всё-таки сдалась.

– Очень интересно, мадемуазель Росси. Как обычно, содержание этого разговора _будет_ сохранено в тайне. Я свяжусь с тобой через несколько дней, – после этих слов машина Габриэля Агреста умчалась прочь.

* * *

В стенах своего кабинета Габриэль Агрест кипел от ярости. Очевидно, что его маленькая шпионка провалилась. Он не сомневался, что именно мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен кормила его сына, однако было ясно, что Лила неспособна остановить ее, несмотря на свои заявления. Вздохнув, он потёр свою брошь.

– Сдается мне, Нууру, – голова квами при этих словах нервно высунулась из-за рамы причудливого портрета, – мы должны нацелиться на одну девчонку.

* * *

От отца и Натали не было никаких известий всю следующую неделю. Расписание Адриану оставляли по утрам под дверью, и ничего, кроме молчания, он от них не слышал. Плагг волновался, но ничего насчёт этого не говорил и только побуждал Адриана уходить к Маринетт немного раньше и оставаться там немного дольше, в надежде, что некоторые остатки тепла от этих визитов просочатся в его повседневную жизнь.

К несчастью для Адриана, атаки акум на следующей неделе также участились. Теперь нападения случались хотя бы раз в день, и, что любопытно – все рядом с коллежем Франсуа Дюпон. Он постоянно был теперь на нервах, поэтому, когда снизу послышался крик Маринетт, он немедленно оказался в ее комнате, пригнувшись и приготовившись к битве.

– Что... ох, Кот, прости! Я просто... уфф. Ты случаем не разбираешься в физике?

Кот моргнул, а затем расхохотался, качая головой.

– Принцесса, я вообще на все лапы мяустер. С чем тебе помочь?

Она выдала смешок, затем застонала и указала на лист с заданием, лежащий на столе. Адриан уже сделал это задание прошлой ночью, так что был способен помочь ей, несмотря на полное отсутствие у неё понимания предмета.

– Я просто не понимаааааю, – простонала Маринетт, возможно, в восемнадцатый раз за этот вечер. Кот рассмеялся, когда она оттолкнулась ногами и закружилась на стуле. Он снова терпеливо объяснил ей задачу и широко улыбнулся, когда в ее глазах зажглось понимание.

– Погоди. Погоди! Так... стой... Если силы взаимно уравновешиваются в этом направлении… и если трение… То вот так? – Кот склонился над ее суматошными каракулями и кивнул, довольный тем, что она получила верный ответ.

– Тебе надо стать учителем физики. Боже, не могу поверить, что я поняла это! – ликующе воскликнула она, снова крутанувшись на стуле.

– Я действительно хотел бы. Хотя не думаю, что смогу, – он вздохнул, оперевшись на стол. Маринетт с недоумением подняла взгляд.

– О чем ты? Ты же только что научил меня! Это было здорово!

Он грустно улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, Принцесса, но в моей гражданской жизни от меня ожидают совсем другого. Физика… ну, она мне нравится, но она не является приоритетом перед другими моими… Так. Следующая задачка? – фирменная ухмылка Кота вернулась, но что-то в ней было не так – как в модельной улыбке Адриана. Маринетт нахмурилась, не зная, как помочь ему. Вздохнув, она переключилась на следующую задачу.

– Господи. Блоки, Кот. Блоки. Спаси меня, – она драматично обмякла на стуле, притворяясь раненой в сердце. Кот рассмеялся, являя свою настоящую улыбку, и Маринетт подумала, что этого пока достаточно.

* * *

С этих пор Кот Нуар всегда ел в комнате Маринетт. Они довольно часто делали домашнее задание, но иногда просто сидели в тишине или разговаривали. Время от времени они также играли в Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Адриан возвращался домой с этих ежевечерних встреч, все больше влюбляясь в эту неуклюжую, взбалмошную девчонку, и ему отчаянно хотелось сблизиться с ней и со стороны своей гражданской личности. Он непременно собирался добиться этого, но для достижения такой цели необходимо было, чтобы она осталась в живых – а это было новой нынешней проблемой, с которой им пришлось столкнуться.

Со всеми этими акумами в коллеже Франсуа Дюпон Габриэль наконец сорвал джекпот. Когда во время уроков случилось нападение акумы, Адриан сбежал в туалет, намереваясь трансформироваться и быстро последовать за злодеем. Тот приближался к их кабинету, из которого Маринетт пыталась вывести людей в безопасное место.

«Проклятье, Маринетт!» – Кот Нуар припустил быстрее, осознав, что акуманизированный – весьма опасный, к тому же – поймал ее в ловушку, не дав возможности выбраться из класса. Пока она помогала всем сбежать, сама Маринетт оказалась загнана в угол, и Кот был твёрдо намерен не позволить ей пострадать.

Маринетт проклинала себя за то, что не сбежала раньше. Она видела акуму, но не смогла бросить одноклассников, чтобы трансформироваться в Ледибаг. Теперь же она была в ловушке, если только ей не удастся каким-то образом одурачить этого очень быстрого и очень опасного злодея, или же если не появится Кот Нуар. Она отскочила от летящего в неё заряда и потянулась руками к сережкам.

– Тикки, найди кого-нибудь! – сдернув одну сережку с уха, Маринетт откатилась в сторону и нырнула под парту. Она тяжело дышала, в панике сорвав вторую и крепко зажав обе в кулаке. Парта оказалась снесена с пути, и от взрыва по комнате разлетелись осколки. Невольно она завопила, когда акуманизированный ее обнаружил. Взглянув налево и направо, она поняла, что бежать было некуда.

Услышав крик, Кот рванул еще быстрее – он все еще был слишком далеко, он не успевал, _и как же она все ещё держалась там, и – о боже, она не собиралась убегать, и_...

Маринетт припала к земле, быстро положив сережки на пол и проигнорировав Тикки, которая умоляла ее трансформироваться. С решимостью в глазах она не сводила взгляда с акумы. А затем рванула ей навстречу.

Кот пронзительно закричал.

Маринетт приготовилась к боли... если честно, она не знала, как именно будет ощущаться удар подобной акумы. До этого она всего несколько раз попадала под удар акум, и, хоть она и видела, что именно эта конкретная акума сделала с некоторыми невезучими учениками, но не могла вполне постичь, каково это – просто исчезнуть. Она не ожидала, что почувствует просто боль от столкновения. Она рухнула на пол, и затем неожиданно ощутила, как сильные руки подхватывают ее, поднимают и уносят прочь, далеко-далеко от акумы.

Иррациональная часть ее мозга тут же отозвалась мыслью: «Вот так выглядит смерть?» Но нет, смерть определенно не пахла кожей, мужским парфюмом и... камамбером?

– Котёнок?

Кот сдавленно рассмеялся, сжав ее немного крепче. Господи. Оглянувшись через плечо, он обнаружил, что акуманизированный ещё не успел опомниться и последовать за ними, так что он ускорился, и, пронесшись по крышам, вскоре приземлился на вершине заброшенного дома, довольно далеко от школы и творящейся там катастрофы. Он стиснул ее тоненькую фигурку ещё крепче, оседая на землю. Ее руки крепко обнимали его за шею, и он чувствовал, как она мелко дрожит в прохладном парижском воздухе.

– Боже, Маринетт, о чем ты только думала? – неожиданно вскричал Кот, охваченный страхом. – Ты... Ты могла умереть! Умереть, Мари! Я просто... Маринетт, что ты вообще пыталась сделать? – Кот неожиданно осознал, что плачет, и поднял руку с ее спины, чтобы торопливо вытереть слёзы.

– Ледибаг спасла бы меня... – Маринет уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, и Кота пронзило чувство леденящего ужаса.

– Я не желаю полагаться только на... на гребаные силы _Ледибаг_ , чтобы спасти тебя, Маринетт! Ледибаг… Ледибаг великолепна, но что, если бы у неё не вышло на этот раз? Что, если бы я потерял тебя, Маринетт?

Маринетт притихла, после чего подняла на него взгляд. Ее глаза тоже покраснели, как он заметил, и он обнял ее еще крепче.

– Ты... ты так говоришь только потому, что я кормлю тебя, – Маринетт шмыгнула носом, отворачиваясь. Кот уж точно не ценил ее настолько высоко, верно?

– Мари... что? Нет, Маринетт, что ты такое говоришь? Маринетт, ты самый важный человек в моей жизни. Я... я не могу потерять тебя.

– ...А что насчёт Ледибаг? – Маринетт теперь смотрела прямо на Кота. Он, не дрогнув, встретил этот взгляд.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, Маринетт. Ты самая... – что-то взорвалось в отдалении, сопровождаемое воплями гражданских. – _Дерьмо._ Маринетт, будь тут и держись подальше от опасности. Мне нужно разобраться с этим, – Кот ещё раз обнял ее и бережно опустил на замлю, после чего попятился и, махнув ей рукой, спрыгнул со здания, делая большой скачок с шестом.

Маринетт проводила его взглядом, не вполне отойдя ещё от всего произошедшего. В качестве Ледибаг у неё всегда было две причины, чтобы держать Кота на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Первой являлся, очевидно, Адриан, но она не вполне была уверена, что это и дальше может считаться проблемой. В прошлом году ей так и не удалось ничего достичь с ним, и, к тому же, Кот... Что ж. Второй и наиболее важной причиной было то, что Кот любил Ледибаг. Кот любил Ледибаг, ту, что могла перепрыгивать с крыши на крышу, идеальную девочку с картинки, способную создавать предметы из воздуха и решать головоломки. Кот любил Ледибаг, бесконечно храбрую и сильную, которая никогда не ошибалась.

Она была уверена, что он никогда не полюбит Маринетт, девчонку, путавшуюся в собственных ногах, в жизни не способную справиться с задачкой по физике. Она не хотела начинать отношения, в которых он не знал или не любил бы ее настоящую, и, хоть это и было мучительно, она приняла это.

И вот теперь он говорит, что она самый важный человек в его жизни, и что он не может потерять ее. Откуда взялись эти бабочки в животе? Почему ей так понравилось находиться в его объятиях?

Она потрясла головой. В конце концов, ей все ещё надо было справится с акумой.

Маринетт уже почти забыла, что у неё не было сейчас сережек. _Хреново._ Она оглядела крышу здания в поисках двери или какого-нибудь выхода. К сожалению, она так ничего и не нашла, а пожарная лестница была сломана. _Вдвойне хреново._ Она не могла застрять здесь – эта акума была очень опасна, и она не могла позволить Коту сражаться с ней в одиночку.

Вздохнув, она снова посмотрела на пожарную лестницу. Кажется, она была разрушена только на верхнем этаже, а Маринет, черт возьми, все же являлась супергероиней. Она может сделать это.

К сожалению, она являлась _неуклюжей_ супергероиней. Схватившись за край здания, она начала сползать вниз, шаря ногами в поисках опоры. Спуск с края крыши проходил относительно благополучно, хоть и представлялся несколько затруднительным для девушки ее роста. Проблемы начались, когда она все-таки достигла пожарной лестницы – свисая где-то в метре с небольшим над ней, она решила, что может спрыгнуть и благополучно приземлиться на маленькую площадку. Она ошиблась и подвернула лодыжку. Проклиная себя, она заставила себя пуститься вниз по расшатанным ржавым ступеням и лестничным площадкам, в конце концов оказавшись на земле. Где ей стало ясно, что она все равно не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, где находится, что заставило ее вновь выругаться.

«Ладно, куда бы направилась Тикки? – взрыв примерно в четырех кварталах отсюда заставил ее броситься бегом туда, настолько быстро, насколько она могла. – Кот убьет меня, если снова увидит меня там», – Маринетт поморщилась, но продолжила бежать, тихо зовя свою квами по имени. Оказавшись ближе, она услышала, как Кот отчаянно выкрикивает имя ее альтер-эго. Она припустила быстрее.

«Пожалуйста, Тикки, пожалуйста…»

Когда Кот подхватил Маринетт, Тикки пыталась следовать за ними. Она, конечно, была достаточно быстра для этого, но главной проблемой оставался акуманизированный, _все еще находившийся в комнате_ , и Тикки не знала, что он предпримет, если обнаружит ее. Когда тот наконец снялся с места и устремился прочь, она, подрагивая, унесла сережки с собой из комнаты. Наличие сережек также означало, что она не сможет просочиться сквозь что-либо, так что задача становилась гораздо более опасной.

Когда появилась возможность безопасно улететь, Кота и Маринетт она уже потеряла из виду. Какое-то время она следовала за акумой, но затем, лихорадочно оглядевшись вокруг, Тикки осознала, что едва ли понимает, где находится – как и Плагг, она грешила тем, что привыкла отсиживаться в сумочке Маринетт вместо того, чтобы обращать внимание на окружающий город. На обычно жизнерадостную квами нахлынула паника, и она испугано пискнула, повернувшись кругом.

Что ж. Ничего не остается, кроме как начать поиски.

Маринетт подбиралась все ближе и ближе к месту сражения, так и не обнаружив никаких признаков своей квами. Завернув за угол, она тут же шмыгнула обратно, обнаружив, что Кот и акуманизированный находились _прямо здесь_. Она нырнула за небольшой мусорный бак, расположенный здесь же на углу, и спряталась, тайком выглядывая оттуда и пытаясь успокоить свое дыхание. В данный момент как обычный человек она не могла никак подобраться ближе, и к тому же был риск, что если Кот увидит ее, то подвергнет суровому допросу и снова уволочет прочь. Она нервно заерзала на месте, шипя от боли в опухшей лодыжке, и снова позвала Тикки. Кольцо Кота пищало, и он не сможет продержаться дольше в одиночку, а ведь она была уже на месте, черт возьми!

Неожиданно она увидела, как акума прижала его к стене. С паникой во взгляде он отчаянно молотил ногами, а у лица злодея появилась пурпурная маска, вероятно, вместе с приказом держать Кота так до тех пор, пока не выйдет время, и…

Она не могла больше ждать. Оглядевшись вокруг, она с шумом толкнула мусорный бак, за которым пряталась, привлекая внимание акумы.

– Не терпится кого-нибудь прижучить? Почему бы тебе не подоставать кого-нибудь другого, а? – громко завопила она, выпрыгивая из укрытия. 

Монстр взревел, увидев ее и узнав еще с первой схватки в школе. Отшвырнув Кота в сторону, он повернулся в ее направлении. Проигнорировав боль в ноге, она бросилась бежать.

Маринетт ускользала от преследователя в переулках и узких боковых улочках, провоцируя акуму дразнящими выкриками.

– Мы что, играем в прятки? Давай же, поймай меня! – у нее не было никакого плана, ничего, кроме мысли о том, что она должна спасти Кота, спасти Кота, спасти Кота.

Смутно некая часть ее сознания отметила, что фактически она уже это сделала, однако она продолжала бежать, пока могла. Вскрикнув от боли, Маринетт запнулась, когда ее опухшая лодыжка все-таки подвела ее. Акума выскочила из-за угла, тут же увидев ее.

Происходящее действительно с трудом поддавалось пониманию. Существо _злилось_ , и единственное, с чем это удавалось связать – что оно запомнило ту сбежавшую ранее девушку. Маринетт принялась отползать назад, пытаясь придумать план побега.

Акума отправила в нее снаряд, но она вовремя заметила его и откатилась в сторону. От взрыва в разные стороны разлетелись куски асфальта, и в дороге образовался громадный кратер. Существо яростно взревело, снова выстрелив и в этот раз промазав совсем чуть-чуть. Она не сможет долго продолжать в том же духе.

Еще один снаряд, уклонение. Кот был уже в пути, она знала это, просто он не мог вернуться так быстро, ему надо было подзарядиться, а значит – подождать. Она нащупала что-то под собой – крышку канализационного люка. _Ну конечно._ Она не сможет поднять ее достаточно быстро, но…

Она уклонилась от последнего взрыва, сорвавшего крышку люка и оставившего в земле зияющую дыру. Она нырнула туда, перекатившись и бегом бросившись прочь, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Не услышав никаких признаков преследования, она остановилась, перенеся вес на здоровую ногу и пытаясь облегчить таким образом острую боль в лодыжке. Внезапно что-то розовое влетело ей в лицо, прижимаясь к щеке.

– Тикки! – Маринетт чуть не расплакалась. Квами плакала, и Маринетт взяла сережки и надела их, после чего снова обняла ее.

– Маринетт… Я видела, что случилось… меня не было рядом… мне так жаль… Ты могла умереть, я… – Тикки в открытую рыдала, ее голубые глаза были полны слез.

– Шшш… Ты не виновата, это все я, не надо было мне снимать сережки. Мне так жаль, но… – взрыв раздался прямо над ними. – Нам правда надо идти. Тикки, пятна! – квами влетела в сережки, и Ледибаг побежала, устремляясь к ближайшему колодезному люку. Она выскочила прямо позади Кота Нуара, который, морщась, держался за шею, пока растерянный злодей пытался найти его. Ледибаг с облегчением выдохнула – хоть ее напарник и пострадал, но он не был тяжело ранен, и это было больше, чем она заслуживала.

Она чуть не упала, торопясь добраться до него.

– Кот!

Его взгляд, обратившийся к ней, заставил ее застыть на месте, и он причинял куда больше боли, чем все ее раны вместе взятые.

Он обвел взглядом ее фигуру, замечая ее плачевное состояние. На ее теле была куча синяков и кровоточащих порезов, о некоторых из которых она даже не догадывалась (наиболее заметной была глубокая рана рядом с линией волос), и на его лице вмиг сменилось множество эмоций.

– Поговорим позже. Давай… давай разнесем этого типа, хорошо?

Ледибаг с облегчением кивнула.

– Ладно. Своей силой он в основном испаряет людей, но если промахивается, то взрывает все, во что попадает. Я уже пытался разбить его кастет, но он просто вырос заново. Акума не там.

Ледибаг передернулась, осознав, что это наверняка произошло прямо перед тем, как она вмешалась.

Осмотрев тварь, Ледибаг задержалась взглядом на необычно выделявшихся ушах и сережках в них.

– Я думаю… Хорошо. Давай просто сделаем это, ладно? Талисман Удачи! – йо-йо выбросило большой клубок синеватых ниток, и внимание Ледибаг тут же переключилось на манекен в витрине магазина, а также свои ленты в волосах.

– Да вы прикалываетесь… – Ледибаг была вовсе не в восторге от этого плана, и у нее возникло странное чувство, что Коту он так же не понравится. Он вопросительно смотрел на нее, но она дала указания, что нужно взять, пока распускала волосы. Вернувшись, он нахмурился еще сильнее, когда она нацепила нитки на голову манекена, завязав их в подобие двух хвостиков.

– Он немного туповат, чтобы понять разницу. Можешь пробежать с манекеном по этому переулку, Кот? Я разберусь с акумой отсюда, – прервавшись, она взглянула на него. – Прости… это то, что мне выпало с Талисманом Удачи.

Вздохнув, Кот взял манекен и побежал, привлекая к себе внимание акумы. Снаряды полетели в него, и Ледибаг вздрогнула, но, когда акуманизированный повернулся к ней спиной, она смогла прыгнуть ему на плечи и повредить серьгу, выпуская акуму. Она очистила ее и, внезапно ощутив изнеможение, споткнулась и схватилась за стену, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Смутно она осознавала, что голова раскалывается от боли, и, когда она решила вытереть со лба пот, ее рука оказалась окрашена в красный. _Черт._ Она подняла взгляд, увидев бегущего к ней Кота с манекеном в руках. Она выпрямилась, натягивая улыбку и делая вид, будто мир вокруг совсем не вращается. Он смотрел на нее с беспокойством, заметив размазанную по лбу кровь и расфокусированные глаза, однако молча откатаклизмил манекен и протянул ей парик из ниток. Вскоре рой божьих коровок разлетелся по городу, исправляя нанесённый ущерб.

– Где ты была? – обвиняюще спросил Кот, потирая шею. Там, где акуманизированный схватил его, прижимая к стене, виднелись остаточные синяки, и ее передернуло.

– П-прости, Кот. Я потеряла свой талисман, – Ледибаг потянулась к нему, но затем опустила руку. Кот сделал глубокий вдох, задержав на какое-то время дыхание. 

– Ладно, я... Ладно.

Ну разумеется, это должно было случиться именно сегодня. Разумеется, это должно было случиться, когда Маринетт была в опасности. 

– Но что насчёт... – в этот момент талисманы Ледибаг и Кота Нуара одновременно подали сигнал. – Ладно, патруль сегодня. На Эйфелевой башне. В семь. 

Ледибаг только кивнула, когда Кот снялся с места. 

Как-то запоздало она поняла, что ей надо идти в том же направлении, что и Коту, если она хотела добраться до здания, где должна была находиться Маринетт. Со вздохом признавая, что сегодня был явно не ее день, она сняла трансформацию, чтобы покормить Тикки. Из ее травм все ещё оставалась поврежденная лодыжка, так как она не была связана с магическим ущербом, порезы же уменьшились до царапин, а синяки побледнели. По крайней мере, ее тело функционировало достаточно, чтобы двигаться. Вздохнув, она снова трансформировалась и взлетела на нити йо-йо вверх, молясь, чтобы успеть до места раньше Кота. 

Кот снял трансформацию в переулке на пути к тому зданию, где осталась Маринетт. Он протянул Плаггу кусочек сыра, подпрыгивая на носочках в ожидании, пока тот покончит с едой. 

Плагг медлил. Он знал, что сделала сегодня Маринетт – не надо было быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два, и, хоть его малыш таковым и не являлся, сам-то он связал одно с другим. Маринетт спасла его подопечного, несмотря на отсутствие Тикки, и абсолютный ужас, испытанный Тикки сразу после этого, ясно говорил о том, чего ей это чуть не стоило. 

Через особую связь, которую он делил со своей второй половинкой, Плагг почувствовал, что Маринетт трансформировалась, паникуя насчёт прибытия на встречу с Котом вовремя. Она заслуживала некоторого вознаграждения, верно?

– Плагг, ну давай. Нам надо встретиться с Маринетт. Ты можешь есть быстрее?

Плагг взглянул на своего нетерпеливого мальчишку и покачал головой, перебрасывая сыр с лапки на лапку. 

– О, кто-то совсем не может потерпеть. И это после всего, что я сделал для тебя? – Плагг услышал, как наверху прожужжало йо-йо Ледибаг. – И это весь сыр, что у тебя есть? Если мне придётся наблюдать за всякими сопливыми сюси-пуси, мне понадобится дополнительная подпитка.

Адриан застонал, и Плагг позволил себе откусить от сыра, почувствовав, как страх Маринетт сходит на нет. 

Да. Он не был таким уж ужасным все время.

* * *

Через некоторое время Кот всё-таки добрался до крыши, на которой он оставил Маринетт. Он с облегчением обнаружил, что она сидит на том же самом месте, где он ее видел в последний раз. Затем она вскочила и бросилась к нему.

– Кот! Я... Я видела кадры с битвы, и там были взрывы, я была уверена, что ты погиб, или... или... – Маринетт позволила себе оказаться в сильных руках Кота. Она не знала, как теперь относиться к тому, что как Ледибаг он ее ненавидит, и не могла вынести его гневные взгляды, неважно, насколько заслуженными они были. 

– Я в порядке, Маринетт, – Кот отпустил ее, и ее взгляд поднялся к его шее. Исцеление уменьшило его синяки, но они не прошли полностью, и она поморщилась, зная, что они были отчасти на ее совести. 

– Я... мне так жаль, Кот, – кончиками пальцев она дотронулась до его шеи, отчего он вздрогнул, но тут же покачал головой. 

– Ты вовсе не виновата. 

«Если бы ты только знал...»

– А теперь пойдём. Давай доставим тебя домой, – он легонько дотронулся до порезов на ее лбу и на руках, поморщившись. – Почему чудесное исцеление не убрало это?

Маринетт с трудом попыталась нашарить объяснение. Исцеление действительно всегда излечивало все раны гражданских. 

– М-м, не знаю. Может, я была слишком далеко. Или было слишком много урона... может, надо было слишком многое исправить. Я не знаю? 

Кот нахмурился, но принял такой ответ. Он поднял ее на руки и подхватил свой посох, когда она обняла его за шею. 

Путь домой прошёл в молчании.

* * *

Ледибаг оказалась на Эйфелевой башне первой. По правде сказать, она очень нервничала, но не собиралась позволить своим недавним переживаниям помешать получить у Кота прощение. Прибыв домой, она перевязала лодыжку и приложила к ней лёд, однако на неё все ещё было больно наступать. Она стояла, перенеся вес на другую ногу, пока ждала.

Кот прибыл точно ко времени. Он злился. Он не мог перестать проигрывать в памяти тот момент, когда Маринетт чуть не погибла, и от этого у него к горлу каждый раз подступала тошнота. Хоть он и знал, что любит обеих девушек (и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что с этим делать), но чуть не погибшая Маринетт приводила его в куда больший ужас, чем Ледибаг, раз за разом бросавшаяся навстречу смертельной опасности. Ледибаг и Кот Нуар оба подписались на борьбу с преступностью, и Кот знал, что это вовсе не уменьшало вероятность возможной гибели Ледибаг, но Маринетт-то на подобный риск согласия не давала. Она должна была находиться под защитой, и они подвели ее сегодня. Он злился на себя точно так же, как и на Ледибаг, но он, по крайней мере, присутствовал во время всего сражения. 

Заметив понурившуюся фигурку Ледибаг на Эйфелевой башне, он мгновенно почувствовал себя скверно за такие кощунственные мысли. И все же, он собрался с духом, укрепляя свою решимость. Маринетт чуть не погибла сегодня. 

– Ледибаг.

Она торопливо выпрямилась, слегка поморщившись при этом. 

– Кот! Привет. Я, э... – повисло короткое молчание. Ледибаг перевела дыхание. – Прости меня, Кот. Я появилась так быстро, как только могла. 

Хвост Кота дернулся. Он смотрел на неё с подозрением. 

– Нет, неправда! То есть, да. Ты нашла свой талисман и спасла меня от обратной трансформации. А затем ты исчезла на... где-то на десять минут? Ледибаг, Мар... гражданские чуть не погибли во время этой атаки. Они полагаются на нас, и... – он тяжело вздохнул. 

Тем временем в голове Ледибаг уже бешено вращались шестерёнки. Становилось понятно, что он думал, будто это Ледибаг отвлекла монстра, потому что не знал, за кем ещё в принципе могла бы погнаться акума, и кто ещё может быть настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы ввязаться в это. Но Ледибаг никак не могла подтвердить, что это была она, потому что если в сети всплывут кадры с этим моментом, то ей точно крышка. 

Она медленно покачала головой.

– Кот, не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но это была не я. Первый раз, когда я уже в трансформации увидела акуму, это было с тобой, когда я призвала Талисман Удачи. 

Глаза Кота в растерянности округлились. 

– Правда? Но тогда кто... – Кот нахмурился, тряхнув головой. – Ладно, хорошо. Прости, что накинулся с обвинениями. Может тогда объяснишь, что это был за Талисман Удачи такой?

– Я, э... я слышала что случилось в коллеже Франсуа Дюпон, и как Ледибаг я знакома с Маринетт, так что я знаю, как она выглядит, и, ну... В общем. Я не могу влиять на Талисман Удачи, и когда мне выпал моток ниток, мне сразу на ум пришёл план. Прости. 

Кот медленно кивнул, принимая этот ответ.

– Ладно. Просто... Пожалуйста, постарайся не терять свой талисман снова, хорошо? Ты нужна нам. Я не знаю, каково пришлось бы городу без тебя, Ледибаг. 

Ледибаг кивнула, не доверяя собственному голосу. 

Кот снова повернулся к ней, протягивая кулак.

– Эй, мы так и не сделали это. Давай теперь... 

Ледибаг стукнулась с ним кулаками, воскликнув «Получилось!», и улыбнулась ему с сияющими глазами. 

– Спасибо, Кот. Ты тоже очень нужен городу. Как и... мне. Ну, я полетела! – Ледибаг быстро забросила йо-йо по направлению к своему балкону, исчезнув в ночи. 

Кот мягко улыбнулся, плюхнувшись на одну из балок Эйфелевой башни, чтобы ещё несколько минут полюбоваться видом.

* * *

В своём логове Бражник в отчаянии ударил по полу тростью, отчего бабочки вокруг него взметнулись вверх. Хоть сегодняшняя акума и позволила хорошенько выпустить пар, он не добился ни одной из своих целей. Вздохнув, он снял брошь и сел. Ему нужно было подумать над планом. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто немножко флаффа и очень суровая Маринетт :)

Несколько недель, пока Габриэль что-то замышлял, герои наслаждались временным затишьем, а значит, Кот с Маринетт проводили все больше и больше времени вместе. Более того, Адриан прикладывал значительные усилия, чтобы проводить больше времени с Маринетт в своей гражданской жизни. Он начал с малого, работая в группе вместе с Нино и Альей и обедая вместе с ними, но довольно скоро они стали регулярно проводить время только вдвоём с ней. В своё свободное обеденное время Адриан всегда зависал в пекарне Маринетт, и, когда бы ему ни удавалось выкроить свободную минутку, уговорив Гориллу, он также неизменно проводил ее в доме Маринетт. Отец ничего не замечал, уйдя с головой в свою «работу», и вскоре по вечерам Адриан покидал дом Маринетт только для того, чтобы через двадцать минут вернуться туда в качестве своего альтер-эго. 

Адриан с радостью наблюдал, что вечная нервозность Маринетт в его присутствии быстро сошла на нет, и, хоть она и вела себя более сдержанно рядом с ним, но все же почти перестала заикаться. 

Это случилось в один из тех дней, когда Маринетт и Адриан играли в Ultimate Mecha Strike III, и Маринетт, само собой, побеждала Адриана с разгромным счетом. После двадцатого поражения Адриан в отчаянии громко застонал, заставив Маринетт рассмеяться. Поймав кураж, она протянула руку и взлохматила ему волосы. 

– О, неужели Адриану Агресту что-то оказалось не по плечу? Какой ужас!

Адриан надулся, сердито взглянув на неё.

– Эй, тебе ещё предстоит агрести от меня! Чтоб ты знала, я великолепный игрок, ты просто, ты просто... – Адриан размахивал руками, не замечая, что Маринетт ошеломлённо таращится на него. 

– Я. Не. Могу. Поверить. Адриан Агрест каламбурит. Я... О господи, не могу поверить, что я когда-то... Ты... – она снова охватила взглядом его сверкающие зелёные глаза, взъерошенные волосы, чеширскую улыбку – и застыла. – Ты... Ты очень похож на... – она тряхнула головой. Нет уж. – То есть, это просто ужасный каламбур. Давай же, Адриан, я ожидала от тебя большего!

Маринетт совсем не собиралась думать о том, что ей захотелось поцеловать Адриана только тогда, когда она поняла, что он напоминает ей Кота Нуара. _Да что с ней не так?_

* * *

Маринетт поднялась к себе в комнату, зная, что опаздывает на встречу с Котом. Она надеялась, что ему не пришлось слишком долго ждать. Когда она тихонько открыла люк, то мгновенно была встречена потоком холодного воздуха. В Париже теперь действительно становилось холодно, особенно по ночам. Возможно, ей стоит сделать себе и Коту какие-нибудь зимние куртки для патрулей и сражений. 

Ход ее мыслей оборвался, когда она увидела, что Кот дрожит, свернувшись калачиком на шезлонге. 

– Котёнок! Боже мой, что же ты... разве ты не знаешь, что... заходи быстрее, Котёнок. Давай согреем тебя. 

Кот молча последовал за ней в комнату, где она завернула его в одеяла и сделала им горячего шоколада. 

– Кот, почему ты ждал снаружи? Там же холодно!

Кот отхлебнул горячего шоколада, кутаясь в одеяло. 

– Ну, тебя здесь не было, и я не хотел вторгаться без приглашения, так что...

Маринетт помотала головой. 

– Кот, тебе всегда здесь рады. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, просто сразу заходи сюда. Не стесняйся и чувствуй себя как дома, если меня нет, ладно? – Кот кивнул, и Маринетт села рядом с ним. Поставив свой горячий шоколад, он внезапно сгрёб ее в охапку, прижав к себе. 

– Мммм. Тёплая, – он уткнулся в ее волосы, стараясь не слишком наслаждаться ароматом клубники. 

– Что... Кот, я... – Маринетт со смехом попыталась вырваться, но Кот был решительно настроен использовать ее в качестве личной грелки, поэтому она сдалась и прижалась к нему, закатив глаза. Он замурлыкал.

– Ну просто настоящий кот! – рассмеялась Маринетт, проведя рукой по его волосам. Он прекратил попытки сдерживать мурлыканье уже некоторое время назад, и теперь просто уткнулся лицом ей в плечо. 

Да уж, она определенно могла к этому привыкнуть. 

Этой ночью Маринетт засиделась допоздна, придумывая дизайн курток для супергероев, решив, что Коту такая понадобится очень скоро. Они были готовы на следующую ночь, и ещё через день она отдала их Коту. 

– Маринетт, не надо было!.. Они такая красивые, и... о боже, она тёплая!

Маринетт улыбнулась восторгу Кота. 

– Там ещё есть внутренние карманы, можно положить еду для ваших квами. Я подумала, что это будет полезно. А ещё... – Маринетт продолжила перечислять все особенности курток, а Кот, как зачарованный, не мог отвести от неё взгляда. Разве может существовать другая такая чудесная девушка? Он так не думал. 

– Маринетт, ты потрясающая... они потрясающие. Я передам ее Ледибаг сразу, как только смогу, ладно? И мы проследим, чтобы все узнали, чей это дизайн... Маринетт, я просто не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя!..

Маринетт в ответ лишь улыбнулась.

* * *

После одной или двух недель постоянного молчания со стороны Натали и отца, Адриан подумал, что ему это почудилось, когда Натали вдруг заговорила с ним. 

– Отец запрещает тебе брать любые угощения из рук мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен. 

Адриан поднял взгляд. Он находился на заднем сиденьи автомобиля, и до этого поездка проходила в полном молчании. Как отец узнал?

– Твой отец знает, что ты получаешь сладости у мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен. Он требует, чтобы ты прекратил. 

Адриан покачал головой и продолжил смотреть в окно. 

– Не вполне понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, но это вообще не ваше дело, что происходит в школе, – Адриан испытывал праведное негодование из-за того, как с ним обходились последнее время, но слишком поздно понял, что бунт не принесёт ему ничего хорошего. 

Взгляд Натали стал более жестким. 

– Мы вернёмся к этому разговору после школы, Адриан. А пока иди. 

Адриан вылез из машины и, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся по ступеням, чтобы поприветствовать Маринетт и получить свой особо секретный утренний круассан. 

Когда Адриан вернулся домой, в животе у него заворочалось нехорошее предчувствие. Хотя отца нигде не было видно, Натали уже целенаправленно шагала к нему с планшетом в руках. 

– Адриан. Я слышал о твоём непослушании сегодня. Мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен занимается дизайном одежды, верно? – времени для ответа Адриану не предоставили. – Что ж, можешь сообщить ей, что если она продолжит кормить тебя сладостями, то я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы она не смогла добиться какого-либо успеха в индустрии моды. На этом все. 

Экран планшета погас, и Натали развернулась, оставляя Адриана смотреть ей вслед под равнодушный стук ее каблуков. 

На следующий день Адриан подошёл к Маринетт и их компании с унылым видом. Заметив это, друзья моментально засыпали его вопросами. 

– Что случилось? Это опять твой старик? Эй, что там опять с этой тупой диетой, на которую он тебя посадил? – голос Нино перекрыл остальных, и Адриан скривился. 

– Да... насчёт этого... Маринетт, я тебе очень признателен, но тебе придётся прекратить давать мне еду. М-м. Отец пригрозил уничтожить твою карьеру дизайнера, если ты продолжишь, потому что я не сбросил достаточно веса, и я не могу так поступить с тобой. Огромное спасибо за то, что так старалась для меня. Ты правда потрясающая, – вздохнув, он зашёл в школу, оставляя друзей смотреть ему вслед. 

Он действительно очень беспокоился. Если он не потерял вес, как должен был, отыграется ли отец на Маринетт за это? Это было нечестно, но он вполне способен на такое, а если Адриан сдастся, то это повредит его геройским обязанностям. Все время уроков он просидел, сгорбившись на своём стуле. 

Когда наступило время обеда, он повернулся к Маринетт, но она уже пятилась к двери. 

– Ох, Адриан, – она виновато взглянула на него, – прости... мне нужно помочь родителям в пекарне, но это очень скучная работа, не думаю, что ты захочешь... 

Адриан уныло кивнул и помахал ей рукой. Он понимал. Будущая карьера была слишком важна для неё, и он не мог винить ее в этом. Вздохнув, он устроился во дворе, чтобы пообедать. 

Однако, когда Маринетт вернулась, у неё на лице была хитрющая ухмылка, и все оставшееся время она рисовала, вместо того, чтобы слушать на уроках учителей. Он делал записи за неё, надеясь, что, может быть, она все ещё будет дружить с ним, но после окончания занятий она вылетела из школы с той же самой отговоркой. Он вздохнул и уехал домой со своим водителем, совсем чуточку испытывая к своему отцу ненависть.

На следующий день в школе глаза Маринетт горели огнём, но все, что ему удалось выудить у неё во время своего визита в качестве Кота Нуара, так это что она готовит макаруны и хочет знать, какой вкус он хотел бы для своего. Не долго думая он сказал «мятный», и она, вздохнув, ушла за мятным шоколадом для этой цели. Когда он сел за школьную парту, ему снова передали учебник по истории, который он немедленно толкнул обратно, после чего написал на стикере:

_Я не могу так навредить Мари_

Закатив глаза, Нино пихнул книгу обратно, накорябав ответ:

_просто открой ее чувак_

Вздохнув, он послушался, однако он совсем не ожидал увидеть то, что было внутри. Там лежало шесть макарунов с особым дизайном, два из которых явно были навеяны Котом Нуаром и Ледибаг. Также здесь была записка, которая гласила:

_просто вкус того, что случится немного позже :)_

_Мари_

Адриан резко развернулся, уставившись на Маринетт, которая выглядела очень довольной. Нино лишь пожал плечами, а Алья явно не преуспела в своих попытках получить какие-то подробности у Маринетт, если можно было судить по ее разочарованному и хмурому взгляду. 

Размышлять об этом и дальше стало невозможно с началом урока, но это не слишком отвлекало Адриана. Когда занятия закончились, Маринетт подорвалась с места, сказав, что ей нужно что-то доставить до конца обеда. _Как странно_...

Когда Маринетт пришла в пекарню, дела обстояли именно так, как она и рассчитывала. Пять из шести видов макарунов были уже почти распроданы, тогда как шестой, в белую и красную полоску и с красной начинкой, все ещё лежал ровными рядами. Ее папа вышел из задней части пекарни, широко улыбаясь. 

– Маринетт! Твои макаруны разошлись с огромным успехом! Мы собираемся добавить их в меню!

Маринетт рассмеялась.

– Хорошо, пап. Можно мне теперь забрать оставшееся?

– Конечно, Маринетт, – кивнул папа.

Они быстро управились, упаковав все популярные и непопулярные макаруны. Маринетт убедилась, что уложила в коробку все именные карточки для каждого печенья, а также особую записку от себя. 

– Мне надо бежать! Спасибо! – с широкой улыбкой Маринетт выскочила за дверь. Она очень гордилась этой задумкой. 

В школу на послеобеденные уроки Маринетт вернулась запыхавшаяся, едва успев вовремя. Однако она всё-таки доставила свою посылку, и только это сейчас было по-настоящему важно. Ее друзья бросали на неё странные взгляды, однако она не собиралась портить им сюрприз. Естественно, из-за ее предвкушения уроки ползли со скоростью улитки, и все время она была как на иголках. 

Наконец, прозвенел последний звонок, и она пулей сорвалась со своего места, помахав на прощание друзьям и выскочив за дверь. Она добежала до пекарни, бросила вещи и рухнула на кровать. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Из-за странного поведения Маринетт Адриан был на нервах на протяжении всего пути домой. Однако он вовсе не ожидал увидеть кипящего от ярости отца лично, когда заходил в холл особняка. 

– Адриан, что тебе известно об этом? – Адриан, казалось, пришел в замешательство, и Габриэль со вздохом опустил взгляд на коробку в своих руках. Заинтересованный, Адриан подошёл ближе, чтобы посмотреть.

В коробке было шесть видов макарунов, каждый отмечен именем знаменитости, по образу которой был создан. Шесть видов назывались «Джаггед», «Найтингейл», «Нуар», «Ледибаг», «Блогер» и «Габриэль». Макарун Джагедда Стоуна был черно-пурпурным с золотистыми краями, Клары Найтингейл – разноцветным с геометрическим рисунком, макаруны Ледибаг и Кота Нуара были похожи на их костюмы, цвет Альиного переходил из оранжевого к коричневому, с начинкой в виде спирали. Последний макарун явно повторял выбранный Габриэлем образ в одежде. Он напоминал рождественский леденец и выглядел кричаще безвкусным. 

На крышке коробки лежала записка с почерком Маринетт. 

_«Я сделала все эти забавные макаруны с новыми вкусами на пробу для нашей семейной пекарни! Отправляю вам нераспроданные остатки попробовать. К сожалению, так как никому, кажется, особо не понравился вкус «Габриэль», мы не оставим его в продаже. Возможно, это из-за цвета; действительно, можно подумать, что у модельера должен быть вкус получше._

_А ещё, Габ, все эти люди носили мои дизайны и обязательно поручатся за мой талант, если вы попробуете уничтожить меня. Видимо, людям они нравятся больше, чем ваши, если можно судить по этим макарунам. Я все равно буду кормить вашего сына, пока вы не поймёте, что ему вовсе не нужна диета, и что ваше решение было необоснованным._

_Приятного аппетита!_

_Маринетт»_

Адриан все глазел и глазел на это. И затем он просто не смог сдержать смеха. Вытащив телефон, он сделал столько снимков, сколько успел, чем привёл отца в ещё большую ярость. Он просто обожал Маринетт в тот момент. 

– Адриан. Марш в комнату.

Адриан повиновался и взбежал по лестнице, но перед этим схватил один из макарунов. Когда он захлопнул за собой дверь, Плагг выпал из-под его рубашки, хватаясь за живот от смеха. 

– Вот блин. Блииииин. Ты сделал отличный выбор, Адриан. За неё надо держаться покрепче. 

Адриан, улыбаясь, вытащил телефон и отправил фотографии в общий чат. 

_Адриан: Маринетт – ангел, в котором мы так нуждались_

_Адриан: Поистине наша Ледибаг :)_

У себя в комнате Маринетт улыбнулась.

* * *

В своём логове Габриэль яростно топтал макаруны. К сожалению, бабочкам они явно пришлись по вкусу, что только распалило его гнев ещё больше. Он устремился в свой кабинет и открыл ноутбук. Маринетт сделала это личным, и теперь должна поплатиться. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Маринетт дела принимают не очень хороший оборот... :(

Лила сидела на той же самой скамейке в парке. С ней ни разу не связывались уже на протяжении нескольких недель, но она чувствовала, что Габриэль был не слишком доволен. Если он слышал, что Маринетт с Адрианом очень сблизились за последнее время, то несомненно пришел бы в ярость.

За ее спиной послышался теперь уже знакомый шорох шин, и прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, раздался отрывистый холодный голос месье Агреста.

– Ты упоминала, что знаешь Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.

Она поморщилась. Да, весьма не доволен.

Лучше сказать прямо и откровенно, решила она. Хоть она и предпочитала большую часть времени врать да обманывать, однако умела понимать, если кому-то ответ уже известен.

– Да, месье. К сожалению, в последнее время она сблизилась с Адрианом. Не то чтобы я не пыталась вмешаться, конечно... Я делала все, что в моих силах, чтобы остановить это.

Габриэль какое-то время молчал. Об этом он не слышал.

– Продолжай.

– Ну, однажды они планировали пойти вместе обедать домой, и я пролила смузи ей на блузку и настояла на том, чтобы помочь ей отстирать пятно, – она умолчала о том, что снова угрожала ей в туалете, ужесточая свои старые угрозы с того дня, как она превратилась в Хамелеона. – Хоть они и не смогли пообедать тогда вместе, она только ещё больше старалась держаться от меня подальше. Я также прятала ее рюкзак на перемене, пыталась вынудить их обоих позаниматься со мной индивидуально, и...

– Кто-то из них знает о твоём вмешательстве? – с беспокойством оборвал ее Габриэль. Если ее тактика была слишком очевидна, то какая от неё будет польза для его плана?

Лила на это ухмыльнулась.

– Маринетт знает, но Адриан в лучшем случае лишь что-то подозревает. Даже если бы он и знал, его друзья и все остальные в классе полностью верят во всё, что я говорю, и способны отлично сыграть на его чувстве вины. Маринетт бессильна.

Габриэль выдержал паузу, обдумывая эти новые обстоятельства. Это можно использовать.

– Спасибо, Лила. Мне нужно, чтобы ты продолжала сеять недоверие между Маринетт и ее друзьями. К примеру, убеди ту девчонку-блогершу, что от неё скрыли какую-нибудь сенсацию. Позаботься о том, чтобы к концу следующих двух недель никто в классе ей не верил. 

– Будет сделано, – ухмыльнулась Лила. Автомобиль уехал.

* * *

Маринетт не стала бы отрицать, что за последнее время Лила удвоила свои попытки испортить ей жизнь, однако они не слишком достигали своей цели. В основном Маринетт в эти дни пребывала почти в состоянии эйфории, так как Кот и Адриан занимали почти все ее свободное время, не позволяя особо грустить. В большинстве случаев, когда в дело вступала Лила, это оказывало такое же пагубное влияние и на Адриана, так что они с ним действовали сообща, чтобы избежать ее нападок. Порой, как в день пролитого смузи и новых угроз, она просто оставляла Адриана в полном неведении, отмахиваясь от него, когда он спрашивал, что случилось. Ей не хотелось волновать его, и к тому же она была уверена, что Лила все равно не сможет претворить хоть одну свою угрозу в жизнь. В общем и целом, дела у Маринетт шли чудесно – и это был отнюдь не каламбур.

Маринетт улыбалась про себя, думая об этом на пути в школу. Даже ее жизнь как Ледибаг шла хорошо – из-за того, что она проводила время с Котом, она обычно всегда появлялась на месте немного позже него, однако это не являлось большой проблемой, особенно потому, что акумы теперь появлялись не так часто и были не слишком сильными. Маринетт знала, что следовало бы обеспокоиться насчёт причин подобного затишья, однако она не могла заставить себя испортить прекрасный период своей жизни лишними тревогами. Черт возьми, сегодня был понедельник, а она каким-то образом поднялась с кровати вовремя!

Однако довольно быстро она осознала, что сегодня дела явно пойдут не по плану. Когда она оказалась во внутреннем дворе школы, ее, подобному колючему одеялу, накрыло чувство смутной тревоги, и она огляделась, пытаясь определить его источник. Мигом лишившись спокойствия, она дошла до лестницы, планируя прийти в класс заранее. Путь ей преградил Иван.

– О, привет, Иван! Доброе утро! Эй... Ты знаешь, когда группа Кошечки выступает в следующий раз, и готовы ли вы к выступлению в ближайшее время? Я нашла одно хорошее место и подумала... – Маринетт осеклась, заметив недобрый взгляд Ивана, устремлённый на неё. – Иван? Что случилось?

– Я думал, что ты хорошая, Маринетт. Тебе просто повезло, что Милена болеет сегодня... Если бы это было не так, я б уже рассказал ей... – он теребил браслет на своём запястье, который, как знала Маринетт, для него сделала Милена, когда они с ней начали встречаться.

Маринетт в совершенной растерянности вскинула вверх руки.

– Ого, Иван, погоди... о чем ты говоришь?

– Не придуривайся. Я видел сообщения.

– Какие сообщения? Я правда не...

– О, ты не знаешь? Маринетт, ты ведь вроде как ее подруга, и ты просто взяла и обидела ее вот так! Просто не могу поверить, что ты могла сказать такое о ней... А я-то думал, ты ненавидишь лжецов! – он явно очень злился, и Маринетт не знала, как успокоить его. Она огляделась вокруг в поисках кого-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь, и ее взгляд зацепился за... _Лилу._

Невольно она процедила сквозь зубы ее имя, но Иван, кажется, воспринял это лишь как подтверждение.

– Да, Лила была очень добра и рассказала мне, что ты говорила о моей девушке. Ты, ты... Когда ты так подло вела себя по отношению к Лиле, я просто не хотел в это верить, но, быть может, ты теперь действительно такая! – в тот момент его пальцы так крепко вцепились в браслет, что, казалось, он вот-вот порвётся.

Маринетт вздрогнула, чувствуя, как в груди поднимаются негативные эмоции, грозя захлестнуть ее. Она зажмурила глаза, а когда открыла их, то увидела Лилу с ухмылочкой на лице. _Нет уж._ Это именно то, чего добивается Лила, она была уверена в этом. Она выдохнула, и акума, порхавшая в углу школьного двора, зависла на месте в замешательстве.

– Иван, я не знаю, что сказала тебе Лила, но пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , послушай меня... Я бы ни за что не сделала этого, я люблю Милену, и я...

Иван сердито фыркнул, обрывая ее.

– Нет, ты определённо ее не любишь. Я видел сообщения, ты, лгунья! Она, она... она верит тебе!

Боль в груди Маринетт усилилась, но она почувствовала, как дёрнулась ее сумочка, напоминая о присутствии Тикки.

У Ивана не было маленького божества в кармане, чтобы помочь сдержать эмоции под контролем. Акума, вначале нацелившаяся на Маринетт, теперь устремилась прямо к нему. Маринетт заметила ее и испуганно охнула.

– Иван, осторожно!

Однако было уже слишко поздно – бабочка вселилась в браслет, и на его лице мельком появилась маска, прежде чем он исторг из себя согласие и трансформировался в злодея.

Он походил на форму своей первой акуманизации – Каменное Сердце, однако заметно преобразился. Каменное тело, состоявшее когда-то из грубых валунов, теперь казалось отшлифованной горой мускулов, а его когда-то квадратная голова теперь изменилась и прической напоминала дреды Милены или же отростки на голове Страшилы. На груди у него было высечено сердце.

Маринетт стала отступать, помня, как все закончилось в прошлый раз, когда она была застигнута акумой. Глаза нового злодея просканировали пространство, и зловещая улыбка исказила его лицо, когда он нашёл ее.

– Маринетт... почему ты убегаешь? Только виновные бегут.

Трансформация вызвала суматоху, и ученики теперь либо метались в поисках укрытий, либо убегали из школы. Однако Иван был сфокусирован только на ней.

– Иван, это ведь не ты! Пожалуйста, не делай этого... – Маринетт знала, что у неё нет эмоционального контакта с Иваном, но это, черт возьми, не значит, что она не попытается. Она продолжила отступать, не желая поворачиваться к нему спиной.

– Ивана здесь больше нет. Я Правдивое Сердце, и я раскрою всем, что ты думаешь на самом деле!

Маринетт нахмурилась, подумав, что подобная сила была совсем не в духе Ивана. Впрочем, когда он вырвал из земли столб с баскетбольным кольцом и швырнул в неё, она убедилась, что и форма его, и мощь вполне соответствуют друг другу.

Маринетт бросилась бежать.

* * *

Адриана, к его большому неудовольствию, вытащили с утра пораньше на неожиданную фотосессию. Что ещё хуже, организовано все было просто ужасно, и, кажется, никто вообще не знал, что надо делать, так что ее пришлось перенести на следующий день. Уже уходя оттуда, Адриан получил сигнал тревоги, согласно которому в коллеже Франсуа Дюпон находилась акума.

Он практически отшвырнул телефон прочь в попытке побыстрее трансформироваться. Он не мог выкинуть из головы воспоминание о том, как Маринетт оказалась загнана в угол в школьном классе, и не мог перестать слышать ее крик. Он даже не попытался скрыть своё отсутствие, как Адриана, когда в образе Кота ломанулся прочь, заставляя себя нестись все быстрее и быстрее и думая только о том, что Маринетт в опасности.

«Пожалуйста, во имя всех Квами, не вытвори какую-нибудь глупость, пожалуйста...»

* * *

Маринетт убегала, однако Правдивое Сердце был огромным и быстрым, и особой форы у неё не было. Она смогла ускользнуть со школьного двора, боясь, что в толпе могут пострадать другие ученики, и теперь бежала по улице, направляясь прочь от людей, бегущих из школы. Акуманизированный упорно следовал за ней, снося на своём пути машины и фонарные столбы. Маринетт взмахнула руками, когда что-то пролетело мимо, едва-едва ее не задев, и нырнула в переулок, в который, как она надеялась, Правдивое Сердце не сможет пролезть.

В какой-то степени она была права. Правдивое Сердце не мог сюда протиснуться, но он принялся крушить здания, чтобы проломиться внутрь силой. Маринетт, воспользовавшись появившейся отсрочкой, полезла по пожарной лестнице, оглядываясь на Правдивое Сердце, сражавшегося со стеной здания на углу. Она карабкалась все быстрее по мере его приближения, однако она не успела взобраться достаточно высоко, когда он поднял свою массивную руку, чтобы схватить ее, и...

Кот сиганул вниз в последнюю секунду, схватив ее и тут оттолкнувшись посохом, отправляя их в стремительный полёт и оказываясь вне досягаемости акумы. Правдивое Сердце яростно проревел вслед ее имя, круша все вокруг в стремлении вырваться из узкого пространства, когда Кот ускользнул прочь.

Маринетт, наконец сумев вздохнуть свободнее, немного сдвинулась в крепкой хватке Кота.

– Спасибо, Кот.

Она ужасно злилась на себя за то, что ей снова понадобилась чужая помощь, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, и, к тому же, было бы грубо не поблагодарить его, верно?

– Маринетт, какого черта ты снова подставляешься под удар? Я говорил тебе не...

– Эй! – возмущённо перебила его Маринетт. – В этот раз я не специально! Акуманизированный нацелился на меня ещё до того, как трансформировался, глупый кот!

– Правда? – Кот в замешательстве взглянул на неё. – Что случилось?

Маринетт уже открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, но тут вдруг узнала место, в котором они приземлились – одно из тех безопасных укрытий, которые они с Котом наметили ранее, предназначив их для жертв нападений. Вначале она думала рассказать ему кратко о случившемся, но вместо этого изобразила улыбку и мотнула головой.

– Это неважно… просто из-за одной девочки. Иди, ты должен победить акуму!

Кот нахмурил брови, недовольно дернув хвостом, однако кивнул и повернулся прочь.

– Будь здесь! – с этими словами он снялся с места.

Маринетт подождала, пока он не скрылся из виду, прежде чем трансформироваться и последовать за ним.

– Давай побыстрее закончим битву. Тикки, пятна! – и она рванула прочь.

Битва быстрой не получилась, но и слишком много времени она не заняла. Они обнаружили, что Правдивое Сердце обладал сверхсилой и властью показывать истину в людских душах, что бы это ни значило. Никого из них не задело, однако они видели нескольких пострадавших от него гражданских – у одного из них лицо менялось, подобно фазам луны, и он неконтролируемо сыпал оправданиями за то, что не мог найти времени для своих близких. Впрочем, с помощью Талисмана Удачи Ледибаг завершила битву, они с Котом стукнулись кулачками и вернули город в нормальное состояние. Кот рванул к Маринетт, и Ледибаг рванула туда же, чтобы стать Маринетт. Кот доставил ее обратно в школу, и, хоть она и предприняла множество попыток объясниться с Иваном, тот напрочь отказался разговаривать с ней.

Маринетт вернулась из школы с несколько апатичным настроением и, рухнув на кушетку, громко вздохнула.

– Оу, Принцесса, ты в порядке?

Маринетт вскрикнула и вытаращилась на Кота, который обнаружился на ее кровати.

– О боже, глупый кот, ты напугал меня.

Кот тихонько рассмеялся, и она широко улыбнулась ему, жестом подзывая к себе.

– Иди сюда, глупый.

Он повиновался, усевшись на кушетку рядом с ней.

– Как ты, Маринетт? Ужасно, должно быть, когда акума нацеливается на тебя, – Кот с тревогой взглянул на нее. Она до сих пор не рассказала ему, чем было вызвано это нападение, и он немного беспокоился.

Вздохнув, она склонила голову на его плечо, и он успокаивающе приобнял ее, когда она слегка кивнула.

– Да… Дай мне… минутку. Ладно? Да. Всего минутку.

Кот кивнул, поглаживая ее по плечу. Она несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, и он не мог отвести взгляда от ее губ, двигавшихся с каждым вдохом, и не мог не думать о том, какой красивой она была в…

«Возьми себя в руки, Агрест».

Она неожиданно вскинулась и потрясла головой.

– Ладно. Теперь со мной все хорошо. Сыграем?

Он не мог сказать нет этим глазам.

Они играли в Mecha Strike III несколько часов, хохоча над катастрофическими поражениями Кота.

– Ох, Принцесса, ты наверняка читеришь. Научи меня способу!

Маринетт помотала головой, хихикая.

– Ни за что, хитрый кошак.

– Маринетт! – снизу послышался голос мадам Чен, заставив их обоих мигом умолкнуть. – К тебе пришёл твой друг – Макс, кажется? Я отправляю его наверх!

Маринетт в ужасе распахнула глаза. Метнувшись к шкафу, она втолкнула Кота внутрь.

– Прячься, глупый!

Закрыв дверцу шкафа, она услышала, как открылся люк, и Макс оказался в комнате.

– Привет, Макс! Прости... я потеряла счёт времени. Соревнования в пятницу, так ведь?

– Да. Я принёс робота. Только у тебя есть доступ к шкафчику класса, так что можешь положить его туда для меня?

Кот по голосу Маринетт понял, что она просто сияет, и невольно улыбнулся.

– Конечно! Я принесу его завтра, код есть только у меня, так что это абсолютно надежно!

– Спасибо, Маринетт. Не знаю, что бы мы без тебя делали. В самом деле, ты лучшая!

Возникла пауза, после которой Маринетт снова заговорила. В ее голосе звучало восхищение.

– Ух ты, Макс. Робот и правда впечатляющий... ты просто превзошёл себя! Ты точно победишь в состязании!

Послышалось жужжание моторчика, и раздался ещё один голос, в котором Кот узнал Маркова.

– Да, но этот робот и близко не такой умный, как я.

Маринетт рассмеялась, и Марков поддержал ее своим механическим «Ха, ха-ха».

– Конечно, Марков. Теперь насчёт фотографий, ты хочешь просто снять с разных углов, или взять ещё крупным планом какие-то особые...

– Столько, сколько сможешь, если тебе не трудно! Ещё раз спасибо, Маринетт! – с этими словами Макс покинул комнату, и Маринетт открыла дверцу шкафа, бережно держа в руках робота. Кот вылез наружу.

– Так, о чем это вы говорили?

Как Адриан, он имел некоторое представление о сути предстоящего состязания роботов, но он не знал, в чем заключалось участие Маринетт, и уж точно не мог знать ничего об этом как Кот.

– О! Это был Макс. Он акуманизировался в Геймера, помнишь? Так вот, он мой одноклассник, и в эту пятницу он участвует в состязаниях роботов. Он хотел, чтобы я сделала снимки робота, чтобы выставить их на сайт, и так как я представитель класса, мне нужно будет положить его в шкафчик нашего класса для Макса. Хочешь помочь мне с фотками?

Следующий час они провели, сделав столько фотографий, сколько было возможно, постоянно задаваясь вопросом, как Макс вообще сумел сам собрать этого робота. К концу вечера Маринетт снова чувствовала себя счастливой и расслабленной, уверившись в том, что утреннее происшествие было простой случайностью, и что завтрашний день будет лучше.

Но она ошибалась. Она пришла в школу пораньше, чтобы положить робота в шкафчик, и, вводя кодовую комбинацию, даже не подозревала о том, что за ней в этот момент внимательно наблюдают. Затем она ушла к лестнице и присела рядом с Марком, чтобы сделать несколько зарисовок. Когда внутренний двор наконец заполнился учениками, она направилась в класс, где до начала уроков разговаривала с Альей и Нино, когда…

– Маринетт, пройдем с нами, пожалуйста, – месье Дамокль стоял в дверях вместе с Максом, который казался каким-то настороженным. Маринетт встала и вышла к ним, бросив растерянный взгляд на друзей.

По дороге никто не проронил ни слова, но вскоре они пришли к шкафчику их класса.

– Маринетт, пожалуйста, открой шкафчик.

Маринетт пребывала в растерянности, но послушно прокрутила ручку, вводя код. Дверца распахнулась, являя взглядам…

Разбитого робота. Макс вскричал, а Маринетт рухнула на колени, подбирая разрозненные куски и выкладывая их на скамью, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, можно ли собрать их заново.

– Макс, я понятия не имею, что случилось, когда я положила его сюда утром, все было идеально... послушай, мы починим его, мы…

– Нет, Маринетт, – послышался сверху голос месье Дамокля. – Анонимный источник сообщил мне, что ты вернулась сюда после того, как положила его в шкафчик, и сама разбила его.

Маринетт изумленно ахнула, отчаянно замотав головой.

– Нет, зачем мне делать это… должно быть, это кто-то другой…

– Это правда, что только у тебя есть комбинация от этого шкафчика?

– Да, но…

– Тогда как это может быть кто-то другой?

Маринетт стиснула зубы. Ей уже доводилось столкнуться с ложными обвинениями месье Дамокля в прошлом. Она повернулась и взглянула на Макса.

– Послушай, Макс. Мы починим его… У меня есть все фотки, мы поработаем вместе и заново соберем его, и мы можем проверить записи с камер, чтобы посмотреть, кто сломал его, но… – ее прервала порхнувшая мимо акума, слившаяся с кусочками разбитого робота, зажатыми в руках Макса.

– Нет! Макс, борись с этим, пожалуйста… – наблюдая за тем, как происходит трансформация, она стала отползать прочь, не готовая к новому нападению.

– Я Ломобот! Я сломаю все, что для тебя наиболее важно, Маринетт! – Макс, точнее, теперь уже Ломобот, наступал на неё. Он являл собой огромную версию своего боевого робота, но вместо клешней, что были у того спереди, у него была пушка. Маринетт вовсе не хотелось знать, как она стреляет.

К сожалению, ей не повезло, и Ломобот настиг ее почти мгновенно, выстрелив в нее синим дымом.

– Время узнать, что для тебя важнее всего, Маринетт!

Она наблюдала, как из класса прилетел ее скетчбук и завис прямо перед пушкой, после чего был поражен следующим выстрелом – в этот раз дым был красным – и дезинтегрировался.

Ломобот, казалось, был не слишком доволен этим результатом и принялся обсуждать что-то с Бражником, дав Маринетт шанс убежать. Впрочем, она не успела уйти далеко, прежде чем Ломобот, кажется, удовлетворился каким-то советом и обнаружил ее пропажу. Он подхватил ее своими длинными и тонкими конечностями, похожими на крабьи, и поднял ее в воздух вверх ногами.

– О, не так быстро, Маринетт. Бражник сказал мне, что чем больше всего я ломаю, тем более могущественным я становлюсь, так что, думаю, я приберегу тебя напоследок, – он достал трос из отсека на своей спине, и тут же из центра спины у него выдвинулся длинный шпиль.

Ладно, это определенно была усовершенствованная версия робота Макса.

Ломобот проявил чудеса ловкости и примотал ее к упомянутому шпилю веревкой, и, несмотря на все ее сопротивление, сбежать теперь она никак не могла.

«Пожалуйста, Кот, быстрее…»

Адриан был на фотосессии (попытка номер два), когда экран его телефона вспыхнул сигналом о нападении акумы. Упоминание коллежа Франсуа Дюпон заставило его завопить «Туалет!» и на полной скорости рвануть к своему трейлеру, из которого Адриан вернется довольно нескоро.

Преимуществом коллежа Франсуа Дюпон, как он полагал, являлся его внутренний двор – отличное место для того, чтобы сдерживать там акуму. Недостатком же были его глупые ученики, не оставлявшие безрассудных попыток сбежать и беспрестанно попадавшие под его выстрелы. Ломобот медленно набирал силу.

И Маринетт оказалась в безвыходном положении, вынужденная наблюдать за всем происходящим. Свои попытки вырваться она прекратила уже некоторое время назад, потому что в результате только ранилась о трос, и вместо этого теперь внимательно наблюдала за акумой. Она обнаружила, что если какой-то предмет оказывался ближе к Ломоботу, то он с большей вероятностью реагировал именно на него, и, как она решила, если об этом предмете кто-то думал – то он с большей вероятностью направлял на него свою пушку. Вздохнув, она снова пнула металлический столб. Если она когда-нибудь встретит Бражника, то, ей-богу, она…

Кот заметил металлический шпиль акумы задолго до того, как различил привязанную к нему девушку. Так что, когда он приземлился во дворе школы и поднял голову, то потрясенно обнаружил, что она смущенно улыбается ему сверху.

– Что… Принцесса?

– Привет, Котёнок! Э-э, он немножко разозлился. Для справки: если он заденет тебя, то самая важная для тебя вещь прилетит к его пушке, и он ее дезинтегрирует. Будь осторожен!

Кот оскалился на акуму, пытаясь отделаться от мысли, что пришла ему в голову, пока она вводила его в курс дела.

«Что ж, мне лучше не попадаться. Не могу позволить тебе дезинтегрироваться».

В голову ему немедленно пришёл безумный план, но он от него отмахнулся. Слишком рискованно. Он спасет Маринетт как-нибудь по-другому – он не знал еще, как именно, но обязательно узнает.

Бой проходил в каком-то ленивом темпе, и ни у одной из сторон не получалось взять вверх. Маринетт казалась крайне недовольной из-за того, что она все еще была связана, однако нельзя сказать, что он не пытался – ему даже несколько раз удалось запрыгнуть к ней наверх, но она была привязана очень крепко, и он так и не смог развязать ее до того, как акуманизированный сбрасывал его. Некоторое время назад они с ней затеяли шутливую перепалку, однако ему надо было вытащить ее оттуда, если он хотел сражаться с этим злодеем более эффективно. Он не хотел использовать Катаклизм так рано, но ему придется, если только…

– Эй, Маринетт… за сколько происходит дезинтеграция? Сразу? Или есть несколько секунд? – он не знал, откуда взялся этот план – по уровню безумия он не уступал идеям Ледибаг, но он решил, что это может сработать.

– М-м, несколько секунд. А что?

– Ты мне доверяешь?

– Полностью.

И после этого ответа Кот подставился под один из множества выстрелов, летящих в него, наполняя свой разум одной-единственной мыслью.

«Маринет-Маринетт-Маринетт-Маринетт-Маринетт-Маринетт-Маринетт-Маринетт-Маринетт…»

Наблюдая за растущим в ее глазах смятением, когда она оказалась сдернута со шпиля, к которому была привязана, он повернулся к пушке, крепко сжимая в руках посох.

Маринетт понесло к ней, и он метнулся наперерез, подхватывая ее и прыгая прочь под гневные вопли Ломобота. Кот крепко прижимал ее к себе, глядя только вперед и надеясь, что она не успела сделать закономерные выводы о тайной подоплеке такого спасения. 

Ломобот с некоторым усилием удлинил свои тонкие конечности и пустился в погоню, оставляя учеников и школьный двор позади. Алья с круглыми от изумления глазами вышла из-за колонны, за которой пряталась. Она не вела прямую трансляцию (главным образом потому, что в своем неистовстве Ломобот снес несколько антенн WiFi, и у нее не было достаточно хорошей связи), и теперь она не была уверена, хорошо это или плохо. Если честно, до тех пор, пока не появился Кот, она даже не замечала, что целью этой атаки была Маринетт, а потом… ух. Принцесса? Шутливая перепалка? То, как он спас ее? Алья чуяла сенсацию, но, вздохнув, отправилась преследовать злодея. Долг зовет.

* * *

– Кот! Я не достаточно ясно сказала тебе не попадаться акуме? – Маринет, доставленная в безопасное место, была в ярости. Ее руки были сложены на груди, брови слегка нахмурены, волосы растрепаны, а щеки раскраснелись – и она выглядела при этом очень и очень очаровательно.

– Ну, э. То есть, да, ты говорила. Но мне нужно было вытащить тебя, и это был мой план, вдохновленный Ледибаг… мне нужно поговорить с ней, кстати, где ее, черт возьми, носит?.. – Маринетт мысленно скривилась на этих словах, – Ну, и теперь ты спасена!

– Да, но, Кот. Что, если бы он забрал что-то более важное, твое кольцо, к примеру, или что-то еще? – Маринетт выглядела крайне обеспокоенной и нервно покусывала губу.

– Чт… более важное? Маринетт… ладно, может быть, мое кольцо и должно быть более важным, но, Маринетт, думаю, я люблю…

– МАРИНЕТТ! – Ломобот выскочил из-за угла, оборвав Кота и заставив Маринетт броситься бежать. Скрывшись в коридоре этого здания, которое должно было служить укрытием, она не дала себе времени поразмыслить над тем, что собирался сказать Кот. «Думаю, я люблю проводить с тобой время», «думаю, я люблю пекарню твоих родителей», «думаю, я люблю Ultimate Mecha Strike III», да, наверняка что-то из этого… Постоянно слыша доносящиеся снаружи звуки борьбы, она бежала, пока не обнаружила подсобку, в которую буквально влетела с разбегу.

– Маринетт, это было очень похоже на…

– Нет времени. Тикки, пятна! – она трансформировалась и выскочила из подсобки, бросаясь навстречу звукам лязгающего металла. Здание было довольно огромным, и она не знала толком, как найти выход, но, может быть…

Раздался грохот, и стена совсем рядом с ней оказалась насквозь пробита. Что ж. Вот и ответ, надо полагать. Изготовившись к битве, она ринулась на Ломобота, который сразу же ее заметил.

– Миледи! Как здорово, что ты наконец появилась. Мне не по нраву это место для тусовки, не желаешь ли двинуться в другое?

Для всякого другого эта его реплика прозвучала бы вполне обыденно, однако Ледибаг заметила нервное подёргивание его хвоста, волнение в голосе и то, как он поглядывает назад на зияющую в стене дыру, как будто из нее сейчас выскочит обратно Маринетт.

…что она, в общем-то, и сделала, но Коту знать об этом было не обязательно, так что она только кивнула и снялась с места, побуждая злодея следовать за собой. Кот двинулся за ними, а затем приземлился на его спину, заставляя того дергаться и реветь от злости. Ледибаг призвала Талисман Удачи и, приведя в действие свой очередной безумный план, освободила и очистила акуму – для неё все прошло, как в тумане. Она отказывалась думать о том, что Кот сказал раньше, но это не значило, что ее мысли не возвращались постоянно к этим словам и к их возможному значению…

После того, как они стукнулись кулачками и разбежались, она вернулась к теперь уже целому зданию, чтобы подождать Кота. Он пришёл и с улыбкой отнес ее обратно в школу. Оказавшись на ступенях главного входа, она крепко обняла его и скрылась внутри школы.

Кот посмотрел ей вслед, вздохнул и отправился в туалет снимать трансформацию.

* * *

Около двадцати минут назад волшебные божьи коровки облетели школу, и ученики с ликованием получили обратно свои наиболее ценные вещи. Лила, однако, с милой улыбочкой вернулась в класс, залезла в рюкзак Маринетт и вытащила оттуда ее скетчбук. Вернувшись к своей парте, она достала телефон и ухмыльнулась. Все шло в соответствии с планом.

* * *

Остаток дня в школе прошёл для Маринетт довольно тоскливо – Макс с Иваном с ней не разговаривали, а остальные смотрели в ее сторону с подозрением. Как только уроки закончились, она собрала все части раскуроченного робота и побежала домой, решив посвятить это время его починке. Она не позволит этому происшествию лишить Макса заслуженного места в состязании.

Используя фотографии, свой опыт дизайнера и немножко магии Тикки, она проработала весь день, совершенно проигнорировав все своё домашнее задание. Она восстановила столько, сколько смогла, а то, что она не сумела бы спасти, либо удачно осталось целым, либо ей пришлось сходить и купить какие-то части. К счастью, компьютерный интерфейс был совершенно исправен, так что об этом волноваться не пришлось.

С головой уйдя в работу, она потеряла счёт времени, и вскоре Кот, постучавшись в люк, спустился в ее комнату.

– Ничего себе. Принцесса, что это? Что... Это робот Макса?

В подтверждение этого она застонала.

– Кто-то влез сегодня в шкафчик и разбил робота... вот почему он акуманизировался. Я весь день пытаюсь починить его, но он был разворочен напрочь, а я не эксперт в робототехнике, – она вздохнула, ломая голову над следующим шагом. Основное она сделала, но так и не смогла заставить его так называемое вооружение двигаться как надо, и ей все казалось, что что-то здесь не так, как должно быть.

Кот нахмурился.

– Но разве не у тебя одной есть код?

Маринетт в отчаянии взмахнула руками.

– Да, но, очевидно, я этого не делала... Ты же веришь мне, правда? Я положила его в шкафчик, потом сидела с Марком до начала уроков, а какой-то свидетель говорит, что я вернулась к шкафчику и разбила его, и в школе опять не станут смотреть записи с камер, как и в прошлый раз, и... – Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох. Если она привлечёт к себе сейчас акуму, то это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Она выдавила улыбку, подняв взгляд на Кота.

– Маринетт... все в порядке?

Ее улыбка стала шире и она прокрутилась на стуле, надеясь, что ее преувеличенная веселость убедит его.

– Ага. Абсолютно. Все... нормально.

Кот нахмурился, но решил сменить тему, поняв, что она не хочет говорить об этом.

– Эй, Маринетт, о том, что я говорил тогда, э... понимаешь, после того, как меня задело выстрелом, я хотел сказать, что я...

Маринетт тут же его перебила. Она не была уверена, сможет ли выдержать, если он скажет это вслух, так что вместо этого сказала:

– Что ты любишь... пекарню моих родителей, и что я в тот момент была ближайшим напоминанием о ней... я понимаю. Не волнуйся об этом. Что насчёт Ultimate Mecha Strike? Если только ты не гений робототехники, думаю, мне не помешает перерыв.

И как мог Кот отказать этим глазам?

В конце Кот даже смог внести несколько полезных предложений насчёт робота и помог ей исправить несколько проблем, с которыми она столкнулась. Это повергло ее в яростное рабочее оживление, не дававшее ей уснуть всю ночь, как многие из ее собственных проектов. К рассвету она окончательно доделала робота и собиралась как можно скорее показать его Максу, чтобы тот смог внести свои корректировки и привести его в идеальное состояние, но...

Вначале ей надо было поспать. Она поговорила с родителями насчёт того, чтобы устроить себе один выходной, так что, с их разрешения, она свернулась клубочком на кровати, намереваясь проспать весь день.

Вот только она так и не смогла заснуть. Так что она вернулась обратно к своему столу, пытаясь отогнать мысли о Коте дальнейшей работой над роботом, и в какой-то момент просто уснула, уронив голову на стол.

Разбужена она была спустя всего несколько часов какой-то шумной суматохой, возникшей за ее окном. Как только она сонно разлепила глаза, через верхний люк к ней залетел Кот.

– Кот, что... что случилось?

Кот посмотрел на неё так, словно она была сумасшедшей, и в следующий момент сквозь нижнюю дверь в ее комнату вломился акуманизированный злодей. Маринетт поспешила отступить, но не раньше, чем убрала робота в самое надежное место, которое успела найти, и бросила взгляд на Тикки, которая тоже только что проснулась. Та воспользовалась неразберихой и шмыгнула в сумочку Маринетт.

– Маринетт! Надо уходить! Сейчас!

Маринетт кивнула, позволив Коту поднять ее на балкон и утащить прочь от преследовавшего их злодея.

– Кто... кто это? – спросила Маринетт, выглядывая из-за плеча Кота.

Как ни удивительно, в этот раз Адриан присутствовал в классе во время случившегося, так что знал, кто акуманизировался.

– Уф. Марк... Он был Реверсером, когда акуманизировался в прошлый раз. В этот раз он может менять чувства людей по отношению к чему-либо на противоположные. Как Разлучник.

Маринетт рискнула ещё раз выглянуть за его плечо, начиная беспокоиться. Что могло так сильно расстроить Марка?

– Давай постараемся, чтобы никого из нас не задело, ладно?

Сбежать от Кота было нелегко, однако в конце концов ей это удалось, и, разозлившись на обилие акуманизированных, с которыми приходилось иметь дело в последнее время, она смогла очистить акуму Марка в рекордное время. Проигнорировав протянутый ей кулак Кота Нуара, она направилась к Марку. 

– Эй, Марк, верно? Что, э... что случилось? – Маринетт чувствовала себя скверно из-за того, что использует супергеройские силы для подобной цели, но она устала от того, что ее преследуют, и, что ж, это не так уж сильно выходило за рамки ее прямых обязанностей. Она предложила ему руку.

– О, м-м. Мы с моим парнем делаем комиксы. А этим утром кое-кто показал мне на одном сайте отзыв, в котором их поливали грязью, и этот отзыв оставил тот, кому, как я думал, очень нравились наши комиксы, и я... вот.

– Он был от Маринетт? – Ледибаг нахмурилась. – Откуда ты знаешь, что это была она?

Он скрестил на груди руки и, ссутулившись, отвернулся от неё.

– Он был от ее имени, и там была ссылка на профиль с ее дизайнами. Просто я очень ей верил, и это обидно, но я в порядке. Я слышал от других, что она на самом деле не такая хорошая, как я думал, так что... все нормально, наверное.

Для Ледибаг это стало словно ударом под дых, и она отступила назад.

– О, э, что ж, мне надо идти. М-м. Полетела! – она забросила йо-йо и прыгнула прочь, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы пойти и подождать Кота, а вместо этого направившись прямо домой и с тяжёлым вздохом плюхнувшись на кровать. Тикки вспорхнула к ней и прижала лапку к щеке своей избранной, не зная, как помочь.

– Все нормально, Тикки. Правда. Мне просто... – по ее щеке скатилась слеза, и она торопливо ее смахнула. – Все хорошо.

* * *

Когда Адриан пришёл тем утром в школу, то, что бы там ни случилось, самое начало произошедшего он пропустил. Однако от него не укрылась напряженная атмосфера в классе, пропитанная злостью и раздражением. Впрочем, это было странно, так как класс не был разделён на группы противоборствующих мнений. Максимум, здесь были те, кто чувствовал себя неуютно среди этой витающей злобы, такие как Алья, Нино и несколько других, и те, кто открыто выражал негодование.

Осторожно ступая, он прошёл к своей парте и поставил сумку.

– Эйййй, ребят, – он обвёл взглядом кабинет. – А где Маринетт?

При звуке ее имени класс взорвался. В частности, зашедший к ним Марк выглядел очень расстроенным и сердитым.

– Марк, это совершенно точно ее аккаунт! – заговорил кто-то, кого Адриан не запомнил. – У тебя есть полное право злиться!

– Ого, погодите... что? – Адриану показали какой-то аккаунт на сайте, однако он ни на секунду во все это не поверил, о чем тут же и сообщил. – Нет, ребята... Она все время говорит мне, как ей нравятся ваши комиксы. Не знаю, чье это, но это точно не она.

Он покачал головой, но вокруг него все разом заговорили.

– Может, она больше не такая уж и хорошая.

– Да... а робот... вчера она разбила моего робота...

В каком-то смысле, было даже хорошо, что появилась акума, потому что иначе Адриан не смог бы остановиться и не сказать Максу, что Маринетт целый день восстанавливала для него робота.

Спеша уйти и трансформироваться, Адриан не заметил, как ухмыльнулась Лила.

* * *

Нападения не прекращались. На следующий день это была мадам Бюстье, разозлившаяся, что акумы постоянно срывают ее уроки; ещё через день – Роза, очень расстроившаяся из-за разногласий в классе. Краткую передышку она получила в выходные, но уже в понедельник снова появились акумы, и все преследовали именно Маринетт. Становилось также все труднее и труднее улизнуть от Кота, а Кот, в свою очередь, все менее охотно прощал постоянные опоздания Ледибаг. Ее недавняя эйфория быстро сошла на нет, и теперь она проводила вечера, предаваясь мечтам о том, что, как только она найдёт Бражника, то вырвет у него талисман, и...

Она оборвала себя прежде, чем добралась до второй части своей фантазии, которая обычно включала в себя поцелуй с Котом и открытое признание чувств, с которыми она ещё не была готова столкнуться. Вздохнув, она вернулась к урокам, совершенно не подозревая о том, что ждёт ее завтра.

Выходные, хоть и позволили Маринетт немного расслабиться, но также успели дать повод зародиться и созреть новым противоречиям. Лила и ее одноклассники провели некоторое время вместе без Маринетт. Как сказала Лила, неприязнь к ней все же была слишком ощутима, даже несмотря на то, что она починила робота и без конца извинялась перед всеми, кого обидела.

В свою очередь Марков, казалось, пребывал в замешательстве на протяжении всего пикника, организованного классом, чем вызывал у Лилы жуткое раздражение.

– Где Маринетт?

– Ох, Марков, сейчас все немного злятся на Маринетт, а мы хотели повеселиться все вместе, так что решили просто ничего не говорить ей об этом... Она поступала очень плохо в последнее время, – Лила не была уверена, зачем вообще заговорила с роботом, но остальные относились к нему как к однокласснику, так что она решила поступить так же.

К несчастью для неё, очарование Лилы совсем не действовало на Маркова, так как он был роботом.

– Почему мы злимся на Маринетт?

– Ну, она же разбила робота Макса, помнишь? – Лила повысила голос, разговаривая будто с ребёнком; Марков подобное обращение особо не оценил.

– Может быть. Однако она собрала его обратно. Так почему мы злимся на неё?

И в том же духе продолжалось весь вечер. Впрочем, это не остановило Лилу от того, чтобы оказать необходимое воздействие на Алью, так что цель была достигнута.

– Алья! Эти две недели были просто безумными, со всеми этими акумами. Как дела у твоего блога?

Алья улыбнулась этому знаку внимания.

– О, отлично. У меня получились превосходные кадры со всех нападений.

Лила мило улыбнулась.

– Да, но я заметила, что не было начала с атаки Ломобота. Есть причина? – у Лилы были свои подозрения, и, если она не ошиблась, то обработать Алью будет довольно легко.

Алья нахмурилась, явно испытывая дискомфорт.

– Ну, там нужно кое-что отредактировать, прежде чем выкладывать, и... Могу я сказать тебе кое-что по секрету? Мне показалось, что Маринетт с Котом... очень близки друг с другом, как по-моему, и я не хочу подвергать ее опасности, хотя с этим она отлично справляется и сама, – слегка нахмурилась Алья, сердясь на свою лучшую подругу.

– Я тоже это заметила! – Лила с энтузиазмом кивнула. – Мне кажется, они такие с самой первой атаки... Так странно. Я даже видела какой-то шипперский фанарт с ними! Некоторые, кажется, думают, что они встречаются, но... нет, это звучит безумно, правда? Это была бы слишком большая сенсация, чтобы утаить от тебя, особенно раз ты ее лучшая подруга. В любом случае, так держать, твой блог просто чудо!

Алья решила, что должна проверить.

После этого в выходные Лиле почти ничего больше не надо было делать – она лишь отправляла подленькие комментарии на сообщения Альи, однако уговорила ее отложить свой гнев до утра понедельника.

Которого она ожидала с большим предвкушением.

* * *

Наступило утро понедельника. Маринетт, надеясь на хорошее начало новой недели, поднялась рано и пришла в школу с запасом времени, заскочив по пути в туалет, чтобы получить ободряющее напутствие от Тикки.

Лила наблюдала за ней с другой стороны внутреннего двора, ухмыльнувшись, когда та скрылась за дверью. Кто сказал, что она не может немножко повеселиться?

Она проскользнула в туалет, когда Маринетт мыла руки.

– О, привет, Маринетт! Ты же не собираешься вызвать сегодня ещё одну акуму, правда? – голос Лилы заставил Маринетт вздрогнуть, и она сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы взять себя в руки.

– Лила.

– Что ж, мне действительно кажется, что я успешно отвадила всех твоих друзей, как и обещала. Надо было всё-таки присоединяться ко мне.

Маринетт покачала головой, посмотрев Лиле прямо в глаза.

– Не понимаю, о чем это ты, Лила. У меня все ещё есть друзья в классе, и, к тому же, мы с Адрианом стали ближе, чем когда-либо раньше. Я не слишком-то беспокоюсь, – с этими словами Маринетт вышла из туалета, оставляя Лилу позади.

Однако, когда она зашла в класс, то была встречена разочарованием. Как только она показалась на пороге, на неё внезапно налетела одна из тех немногих, кто, как она думала, все ещё был на ее стороне.

– Маринетт! Почему ты ничего мне не сказала?

Маринетт в полной растерянности взглянула на Алью и потрясла головой.

– Аль, я не понимаю, о чем ты... – ей в лицо сунули телефон. На экране были сплошные снимки ее на руках у Кота Нуара... Лицо у неё запылало.

Вырванные из контекста, они и правда казались какими-то компрометирующими, тут уж не поспоришь. Но она-то знала, что они запечатлевают те моменты, когда ее спасали во время нападений акум, а Кот был супергероем, который не стал бы пользоваться своими силами, чтобы зависать с какой-нибудь девчонкой, и...

Ну, ладно, технически он так и делал, и теперь она почти слышала, как он заявляет, что она не просто какая-нибудь там девчонка. Из-за чего ее лицо стало пунцовым.

Алья восприняла это как подтверждение.

– Так ты врала мне все это время? Я слышала все эти ваши прозвища. Не ври мне опять.

– Что? Нет! Во-первых, эти фотки вырваны из контекста! Они сделаны во время нападений акум! А во-вторых – врала тебе? Каким это образом я врала тебе? – Маринетт в ярости воззрилась на свою бывшую лучшую подругу.

– Ты встречалась с парижским супергероем и мне, своей лучшей подруге, ничего не сказала! Это... это почти враньё!

Лицо Маринетт снова запылало от мысли о возможных отношениях с ним, _но сейчас было явно не подходящее время._

– Я не встречаюсь с ним, Алья! И, к тому же, разве это не мое личное дело? Моя «лучшая подруга», если ты и правда таковой являешься, отнеслась бы с уважением к моей личной жизни.

В этот момент Адриан, чуть ранее захваченный толпой фанатов у автомобиля и оттого опоздавший, тихонько проскользнул внутрь, не желая стать причиной ещё одной вспышки недовольства. И новый конфликт, возникший в их классе, уже не слишком его поразил.

– Что значит – _если_ я являюсь? Кто ещё может быть твоим лучшим другом?

Маринетт сердито взглянула на неё.

– Не знаю, кто-нибудь другой? Адриан, может быть? Любой, кто хоть сколько-нибудь хорошо ко мне относился в последние несколько недель?

– Что... Маринетт! Я же не виновата, что ты взяла и просто вынудила всех в классе акуманизироваться! Я, по крайней мере, пыталась давать тебе поблажки, я говорила: «эй, может, у неё просто была плохая неделя?» Но, может, это твои отношения с Котом сделали тебя такой подлой и грубой, совсем как он сам, мм?

Алья вовсе не считала так на самом деле. Она просто слышала кое-что о грубых вещах, которые Кот наговорил Лиле, и уже собиралась уйти от этой темы, но тем не менее это успело разозлить Маринетт.

– Не говори так о Коте Нуаре!

Теперь она была вне себя от ярости. Можете оскорблять ее сколько угодно, но никто не посмеет оскорбить ее Котёнка. Адриан думал подобным образом.

– Маринетт, не позволяй ей так разговаривать с тобой! Алья, как ты могла такое сказать?

– Потому что это правда! Она была просто ужасной эту неделю… она обидела Милену…

– Нет! Я бы никогда, клянусь…

– Она разбила робота Макса…

– Ну и зачем мне это… Я починила его!

– Она насмехалась над комиксами Марка и Ната…

– Это был не мой аккаунт! У меня другой, и там не только одни мои эскизы!

– А теперь она обманывает нас! Я никогда не встречала такую двуличную, жестокую, бессовестную…

Маринетт тяжело дышала, ее зрение заволокло слезами. Но она все же смогла заметить акуму, влетевшую в окно, и знала, что та нацелена на неё. Она не акуманизируется, она не позволит Бражнику – или, ещё хуже, Лиле – победить. Она вытерла слёзы и попятилась от акумы, пытаясь думать о счастливых моментах. Кот, играющий в Ultimate Mecha Strike III, Кот, щекочущий ее, Кот во время их первой битвы, Кот с этой его кривой усмешкой, Кот, Кот, Кот...

Пока она пыталась побороть негативные эмоции, со спины ее обняли чьи-то сильные руки. Она открыла глаза, увидев, что акума выбрала себе новую цель. Алья, не замечавшая ее, все не прекращала свою тираду о том, что Маринетт переменилась к худшему, и, пока Маринетт кричала ей уходить, темная бабочка уже вселилась в ее телефон, и Маринетт знала, что не сможет уже ничего предотвратить. Она рванула прочь, даже не взглянув на того, кто обнимал ее. Она не была уверена, что хочет узнать, чьи это руки так сильно напомнили ей Кота.

Она продолжала бежать, услышав, как завершилась позади неё трансформация, но, когда крики окружающих стали обрываться на середине звука, тут же нырнула в подсобку.

Леди Вай-Фай вернулась.

Маринетт позвала Тикки, готовая трансформироваться, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась, заставив ту спрятаться. Адриан ворвался внутрь, захлопнул за собой дверь и уже явно готов был что-то сказать, когда она оборвала его.

– Ух, ладно, кладовка явно слишком мала для нас двоих, а она ищет меня, так что я пойду, а ты оставайся здесь, ладно?

Адриан схватил ее за руку, во многом пребывая в ужасе из-за сложившейся ситуации, но тем не менее не готовый отпустить ее в распростёртые объятия Леди Вай-Фай.

– Что? Нет, лучше наоборот, я пойду, я...

– Маринетт, я тебя слышу! Выходи и дай мне самую грандиозную сенсацию!

Оба замолчали. Леди Вай-Фай была слишком близко, чтобы можно было почувствовать себя в безопасности. Маринетт лихорадочно огляделась, и, подняв взгляд, заметила на потолке решетку вентиляции. Это не было идеальным решением, однако иного не наблюдалось, так что она ухватилась за эту идею. Тихонько взобравшись по полкам наверх, она подпрыгнула и ухватилась за пластиковые крепления по краям решётки, благодаря своей исключительной мышечной силе подтягиваясь наверх и одновременно сдвигая решетку. Адриан все это время потрясенно таращился на неё снизу. Когда она скрылась в пространстве за потолком, он обнаружил, что ничуть не удивляется тому, что влюбился в неё.

Вскоре сверху показалась ее голова. Хоть ей и было бы более удобно предложить ему остаться здесь, но Леди Вай-Фай наверняка проверит эту кладовку с минуты на минуту, так что бросать Адриана на произвол судьбы она не собиралась. Она протянула ему руку и помогла подняться. Быстро вернув сдвинутую решетку на место, она на четвереньках поползла вперёд, прислушиваясь к тому, как Адриан следует за ней. Отзвуки голоса Леди Вай-Фай стали удаляться, и Маринетт замерла, когда они оказались вроде бы над туалетом, если можно было судить по шуму воды снизу.

– Ладно, давай, наверное, спустимся здесь... Кот, то есть... он наверняка захочет перенести меня и, возможно, будет волноваться, если не сможет меня найти, так что... – разумеется, Маринетт надо было трансформироваться, но нельзя же было сказать об этом вслух, так что пришлось выдать куда более идиотское объяснение.

Адриан, к счастью, просто кивнул. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она вылезала из безопасного места, однако ему нужно было выбраться отсюда, чтобы трансформироваться и перенести ее, так что придётся поступить так. Помогая друг другу, они слезли с потолка на раковины, но растяпа Маринетт умудрилась в процессе слегка подвернуть ногу. Она негромко вскрикнула, поморщившись. Адриан бросился к ней на помощь, однако она мотнула головой.

– Уфф, все нормально, мне просто не верится... блин, ну почему опять!

Адриан удивлённо на неё посмотрел.

– Опять?

– Да. Когда на меня напала та первая акума, которая все взрывала... Во время атаки я подвернула ногу, пытаясь слезть с пожарной лестницы. Конечно, сейчас все далеко не так плохо, как тогда, но я такая растяпа, просто ужас, – Маринетт закатила глаза и поднялась, осторожно перенеся вес на пострадавшую ногу. Это было скорее просто небольшое растяжение, и она решила, что в данный момент это ее особо не побеспокоит. 

– Ладно, тогда... – Маринетт огляделась, пытаясь найти способ незаметно сбежать, однако ее слова тут же вывели Адриана из ступора. У него были вопросы, однако они могут и подождать.

– Точно! Ну, я пойду, пока! – Адриан выскочил из туалета, нашёл новую, никем не занятую подсобку и трансформировался. 

Маринетт посмотрела тому вслед. Он побежал в сторону боевых действий, и она выругалась, решив, что надо трансформироваться и срочно бежать за ним, чтобы унести отсюда. 

Она заскочила в одну из кабинок, призвала трансформацию и выскочила в коридор, столкнувшись там с Котом Нуаром, который явно был намерен попасть туда, откуда она пришла. 

– Ледибаг, ты здесь! Нам нужно увести Маринетт, она в этом туалете, как я слышал, и за ней охотится акума... 

Ледибаг лихорадочно замотала головой. 

– Нет... Я только что была там, должно быть, она уже ушла! Давай очистим акуму той девочки, хорошо? Маринетт может постоять за се... – Кот прорвался мимо неё в женский туалет, и, осмотревшись, выскочил обратно, испуганный и растерянный. 

Ледибаг пожала плечами, пытаясь придать своему лицу такое же выражение. 

– Я не знаю, Кот. Идём. Давай спасём этих девочек. 

По всей видимости, у Леди Вай-Фай появилась новая сила – воспроизведение. Она могла быть использована двумя способами – «воспроизвести» ли воспоминания пойманного человека о Маринетт на любом доступном экране, или же, если Леди Вай-Фай хотелось, то она хватала кого-нибудь, брала у него интервью под угрозой применения какой-нибудь из своих способностей, и затем устраивала воспроизведение собственных воспоминаний, проигрывая эти интервью на экранах. Вокруг Ледибаг и Кота Нуара сплошь проигрывались на повторе видео о неудачах Маринетт и о всяческих опасениях на ее счёт, а затем им было презентовано интервью, в котором перепуганный и раздражённый одноклассник рассказывал миру, что Маринетт была очень жестокой, подлой и эгоистичной лицемеркой и лгуньей. Ледибаг стало дурно. В следующий момент она запустила йо-йо, разбив экран и оставив на его месте лишь чёрное стекло, покрытое паутиной трещин. 

– Миледи, разрешишь мне?.. – Кот не знал, почему Ледибаг так злится из-за этих клеветнических видеозаписей, но сам он определенно был просто вне себя. Ледибаг лишь кивнула, заняв оборонительную позицию, и Кот с помощью посоха разнёс один за другим все экраны.

Без постоянно проигрывающихся видеозаписей коридоры школы погрузились в зловещую тишину. Переглянувшись, они рванули прочь из школы, придя к молчаливому согласию, что Леди Вай-Фай давно ее покинула. 

Леди Вай-Фай поджидала их на Эйфелевой башне, и никто из них не стал тратить времени на обмен подначками, прежде чем броситься в битву. Ледибаг была безжалостна. Она отказывалась думать, что сражается с бывшей лучшей подругой, отрешившись на это время от всех эмоций. Бой был окончен быстро, и, стукнувшись кулачками с напарником, Ледибаг исчезла. Уходя, она даже не взглянула на Алью. 

Маринетт пришла домой и разрыдалась, и Тикки тут же оказалась рядом, вытирая ее слёзы. Если честно, просто чудо, что тогда не прилетела акума, но, быть может, Бражник чувствовал, что отчасти ее злость была направлена на него, и что ничего хорошего ему это не сулит. 

Кот пришёл немного позже тем же вечером, когда ее слёзы уже высохли и она с головой ушла в работу. Хотя она пыталась с улыбкой от него отмахнуться, он так и не поддался на это, и в конце концов она снова ударилась в слёзы. 

Кот ждал рядом с раскрытыми объятиями. Она съёжилась на его коленях, уткнувшись ему в грудь лицом, и рассказала ему о ссоре с Альей и о событиях предыдущих недель. Она рассказала ему, как, один за другим, все ее одноклассники отвернулись от неё, и какие жестокие слова они говорили о ней, о которых Адриан ничего не знал.

– И, что хуже в-всего, я... я знаю, что я н-не идеальна, у меня м-мозги набекрень, и я все в-время опаздываю, но я так ста-стараюсь, и... и я думала, что Алья, и Нино, и все они знают это, а большинство из них, они знали меня ещё до школы, и я не зна-аю, почему они та-так сразу отвернулись от меня, и, Кот... что, если я и правда такая плохая, как они говорят? Что, если они п-правы, Кот? Что, если...

– Шшш, – поглаживая ее по спине, Кот обнял ее немного крепче, и она, всхлипывая, обняла его в ответ. – Нет, Маринетт, пожалуйста, никогда не говори такое. Ты? Плохая? Они с ума сошли, если говорят так. Я видел, как ты без устали работала над роботом, которого не разбивала. Ты сделала мне куртку, просто чтобы порадовать. Ты кормила меня неделями, просто потому, что я был голодным... Маринетт, у тебя золотое сердце, и всякий, кто говорит иначе – просто врунишка. Ты... ты же знаешь это, правда?

Она не ответила и только ещё сильнее прижалась к нему. Он вздохнул, нежно перебирая когтями ее хвостики. 

– И ты очень талантлива. Я видел твои дизайны, и, боже, они прекрасны, Маринетт.

«Хотя и не так прекрасны, как ты».

– К тому же, ты умная и находчивая... Ты столько раз избегала столкновений без моей помощи, и ещё ты сама полностью собрала этого робота. Я бы так не смог... – он почувствовал, как ее дыхание у его груди немного успокоилось. – С тобой всегда интересно и весело... Хотел бы я, чтоб ты каламбурила, но, увы, это мяустерство шутко трудное, и, видимо, дано не каждому. 

Она хихикнула, а затем расслабилась. Он продолжал перечислять все ее достоинства, и был даже рад, что она не может его видеть, потому что вид у него наверняка был до смешного восторженный и одухотворённый, но ведь он говорил о ней, так что как может быть иначе?

Через некоторое время он почувствовал, что Маринетт заснула на его груди, и очень осторожно он поднял ее и положил на кровать, уделив особое внимание тому, чтобы она обняла свою кошачью подушку. Остановившись у стола, он взял стикер и оставил ей на утро записку, прилепив ее ей на лоб. Ей понравится, наверное. Поднявшись по лестнице к люку, он обернулся и посмотрел на ее спящую фигурку. 

– Боже, я люблю тебя, Маринетт. Добрых снов, Принцесса. 

С этими словами он ушёл. 

Маринетт той ночью то проваливалась сон, то пребывала на грани бодрствования, и одно видение пробилось в какой-то момент сквозь ее сны. Записка, слова «я люблю тебя» и пожелание доброй ночи. Но это был всего лишь сон, ведь так?

По крайней мере, она была уверена в этом, пока не проснулась в обнимку с кошачьей подушкой и не отлепила со лба стикер. На нем было три слова в окружении криво нарисованных котов и кошачьих лапок. Записка гласила:

__

_Доброе муррртро, Принцесса!_

Маринетт застонала. Это даже хорошим каламбуром-то не назовёшь, и, к тому же...

Может, это вовсе был не сон?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лила акуманизируется, и угадайте, на кого она нацелится?

Лила пребывала не в самом хорошем расположении духа. Каким бы занимательным ни было вчерашнее нападение, начало сегодняшнего дня явно не задалось. Ей нужно было встретиться с Габриэлем Агрестом задолго до начала уроков в школе, и она уже просто ненавидела вставать так рано. На то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, ушло какое-то время, а ранний подъем и недосып только сделали эту задачу ещё сложнее. Что ещё хуже, ее будильник начинал трезвонить посреди ночи без всякой на то причины, пока где-то около трёх часов утра она не открыла приложение на телефоне и не увидела там целую серию установленных с интервалом в час будильников – все с пометкой «КН» и кучей кошачьих смайликов. Она не знала, как кошачий супергерой попал в ее комнату, и было ли это вообще его рук дело, однако она была очень не в духе.

Поэтому, когда позади неё затормозила машина, опоздав при этом на пятнадцать минут, Лила была просто в ярости. Впрочем, она держалась хорошо, стискивая кулаки на коленях и отказываясь проявить свою злость как-то по-другому.

– Месье Агрест, вы хотели... 

– Ты уволена. 

Это на секунду сбило ее с толку.

– ...что?

– Я прекращаю нашу договоренность, твоя помощь мне более не понадобится. 

– Месье Агрест, подождите. Могу я всё-таки получить... ту награду, о которой мы говорили?

Он фыркнул. 

– Нет, разумеется, нет. Зачем мне отдавать сына кому-то настолько некомпетентному?

– Некомпетентному? Я делала все, о чем вы просили, – Лилу теперь прямо-таки трясло. Никто не мог просто использовать ее и остаться при этом безнаказанным. 

– Пф. Я говорил тебе обернуть их против неё, а не обратить их в акум. Может, ты и преуспела, но ты в то же время совершенно подорвала учебу моего сына, и, к тому же, совсем не похоже, будто его мнение о ней хоть немного пошатнулось. Если бы ты заставила ее акуманизироваться, у нас был бы совсем другой разговор, однако этого не произошло, так что ты потерпела неудачу. Всего хорошего, – он замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем нанести добивающий удар. – Так как мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен доказала свою стойкость, думаю, она скорее всего добьется моего сына. 

Машина уехала прочь, оставив Лилу кипеть от ярости. 

Когда прилетела акума, она схватила ее еще в воздухе, полностью готовая к сделке с Бражником. 

– Вестница Акум, ты сумела создать для меня много сильных злодеев, однако ты будешь самой могущественной из них. Ты знаешь свою цель. Причини боль ее сердцу, моя акума. 

– Да, Бражник. 

Лилу окутала темная энергия, оставив после себя ее акуманизированную форму, с зыбкими очертаниями и развевающимися одеждами. 

– Можешь ли ты вызвать самый худший кошмар Маринетт?

Лила лишь ухмыльнулась в ответ. Ей предстояло хорошенько повеселиться. 

Маринетт пришла в класс вовремя, в изнеможении плюхнувшись на свое место. С облегчением она заметила, что Лилы нет в классе, и позволила себе опустить голову на парту. Она была вымотана, морально и физически, и надеялась, что никто в классе не станет ее допытываться, пока она остается в таком положении. 

Адриан зашел через несколько минут. Его отец планировал устроить для него фотосессию, однако другая модель отсутствовала, так что вместо этого к большой досаде своего отца Адриан пошел в школу. Он заметил подавленное состояние Маринетт и вздохнул. Алья на нее не смотрела, а остальные в классе кидали на нее недобрые взгляды. Маринетт этого не замечала. 

Вскоре зашла мадам Бюстье, неся в руках охапку бумаг, которую она осторожно положила на свой стол. Она хлопнула в ладоши, призывая внимание класса. Маринетт тихонько застонала, отбрасывая с глаз волосы в попытке сфокусироваться на учительнице. Можно даже не сомневаться, что этот день будет долгим. 

Довольная Лила, по новой акуманизированная, неторопливой походкой вступила в школу. Она опоздала на уроки, но это было идеальное время для эффектного появления. Стоя за дверью класса, она неожиданно обнаружила у себя на поясе емкость с порошком. Она ухмыльнулась, зная, для чего он предназначен, а затем толкнула дверь и сдула горсть этой пыли в аудиторию, подняв внутри туманную завесу. Подождав, пока пыль не охватит все пространство, она ступила внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь. 

Мадам Бюстье попыталась продолжить урок сквозь неясный туман, сгустившийся вокруг нее, однако ученики быстро утратили всякую сосредоточенность, и, когда в класс вступила новая фигура, она замолчала. 

– Всем привет. Мы займем некоторое время от сегодняшнего урока, чтобы понаблюдать за кошмаром Маринетт, хорошо? – ее слащавый голос, казалось, струился сквозь мутную мглу, и класс зачарованно кивнул. 

«Если честно, – безжалостно подумала Лила, – мало чем отличается от их обычного поведения, не так ли?»

Взяв под контроль то, что они видят, она скрылась от их взоров в облаке пыли, подготавливая сцену для того, чтобы внушить Маринетт ужас. 

О да, она наслаждалась этим. 

Согласно ее плану, сначала комната исказилась, превратившись в школьный туалет. Маринетт чувствовала, что ее сознание будто заволокло туманом, и отчаянно пыталась понять, каким это образом она перенеслась так быстро из одного места в другое, однако вскоре впала в похожее на сон состояние и перестала об этом беспокоиться. Ей не хотелось быть здесь, однако она не могла пошевелиться, наблюдая за тем, как Лила неторопливо заходит в туалет.

Посыпались угрозы и оскорбления, и Маринетт осознавала, что должна бы испытывать злость, или страх, или грусть, но ничего этого она не чувствовала. Мир вокруг нее шатался, вызывая тошноту, однако угрозы Лилы едва ли оказывали на нее какое-либо влияние. Она пребывала в оцепенении. 

Сцена снова изменилась. Ее снова преследовала та первая акума, которая все взрывала, но Маринетт все еще ничего не чувствовала, оставаясь в оцепенении.

Все еще скрытая за пеленой тумана, Лила в отчаянии застонала, наблюдая за Маринетт с болезненным напряжением. Что ж. Если больше ничто не может заставить эту девчонку вздрогнуть, тогда она вытащит на свет нечто более… личное. Если ее подозрения насчет девчонки и супергероя верны, тогда… 

Сцена переменилась, и она вновь оказалась в школе. _Да уж_. Несколько мгновений все было тихо, а затем внутрь ворвался Кот, преследуемый акумой, которая захватила его суперсилу, и…

Маринетт закричала, безуспешно пытаясь броситься к нему. Она была прочно прикована к своему месту, но она не переставая выкрикивала имя Кота, наблюдая за тем, как он обращается в прах. 

А затем это повторилось. Тот же самый кошмар, точно так же все оборвалось у нее внутри, и вот она снова кричит. Тикки услышала крик. Именно он по-настоящему разбудил ее, по правде говоря. Она спала в сумочке Маринетт, и, хоть сквозь сон она и почувствовала магическое влияние, но не обратила на него внимания. В следующий момент она выскочила наружу и начала отчаянно трясти свою избранную. Она видела ее пустые глаза и дымку вокруг, но она могла видеть сквозь нее. Тикки видела, как Кот умирает, дезинтегрируется, рассыпается пылью… 

Адриан был точно так же захвачен этим кошмаром, как и все остальные, полностью погрузившись в это видение. А затем ворвался Кот, и что-то у него в голове щелкнуло. Кот – это он, и если он – это Кот, и Кот сейчас находится прямо там, тогда каким образом это может быть реально? Что же тут не так? Он мог бы, впрочем, снова поддаться на это, когда все повторилось, если бы Маринетт не закричала. Она сразу понял значение этого пронзительного, душераздирающего вопля. Его зрение прояснилось, и, хоть он и продолжал видеть туман и то, что он показывал классу, вся эта картинка стала какой-то неверной и полупрозрачной, и сквозь нее он разглядел акуманизрованную форму Лилы. Маринетт снова закричала, и Адриан просто не мог оставаться безучастным – он подскочил с места и взвалил ее застывшее тело к себе на плечо. Лила мгновенно среагировала, схватив Маринетт за ногу, когда он рванул к двери. Адриан вынужден был отпустить ее, когда Лила швырнула ему в лицо несколько горстей пыли. Выставив его в коридор, она захлопнула и заперла за ним дверь, и, осознав, что он не сможет попасть туда, не трансформировавшись, Адриан побежал прочь.

– Все путём, малыш, – Плагг зарылся в его волосы. – Мы вытащим её… Мы вытащим её сразу же, как ты трансформируешься, обещаю.

Адриан только молча кивнул, несясь к крыше в поисках безопасного места для трансформации. Крики Маринетт отдавались эхом у него в голове, и он припустил быстрее.

«Пожалуйста, продержись, Маринетт…»

Как только Лила убедилась, что Адриан сбежал, она подняла напряженное тело Маринетт, грубо закинув ее себе на плечо, и вышла из класса. Она отправилась к ближайшей подсобке, в то время как Маринетт начала стряхивать с себя влияние остатков магической пыли. 

Первым, что Маринетт осознала после того, как пропали галлюцинации, был холод – она ощущала холод всем телом, не только там, где ее касался тот, кто нес ее. У этого человека – кем бы он ни был, мозг Маринетт еще отказывался работать в полную силу – была ледяная кожа, но и все внутри у нее самой ощущало лишь холод и пустоту, и ее трясло, но она все еще была словно парализована и не могла бороться или двигаться. Ее грубо швырнули в подсобку, и она обнаружила, что смотрит вверх в лицо окутанной светом фигуры, однако этот светлый лик не приносил успокоения. Она съежилась в углу, растеряв всю уверенность. 

Лила холодно улыбнулась и швырнула в кладовку несколько горстей волшебной пыли. 

– Вот, это должно сдержать тебя на некоторое время. Я нужна Бражнику для другого дела, но, думаю, здесь сгодится тот же самый кошмар, – она закрыла дверь, и Маринетт снова зашлась в крике. 

Оказавшись на крыше, Адриан быстро запостил в Ледиблоге сообщение об акуме и вручил Плаггу кусочек особого усиленного сыра. Он был черного цвета и являлся напоминанием о тех временах, когда его использовали во время чумы. Адриан трансформировался и бросился вниз в школу, в тот же момент услышав крики Маринетт и устремившись на звук. 

Маринетт не могла дышать, она задыхалась от пыли, в которую обращался Кот, и она никак не могла спасти его, она была так близко, она видела, как он падает, и она кричала в отчаянии, а затем… 

Дверной проем озарился светом, когда ее кошмар начался заново, и сильные руки подняли ее, вынося из кладовки, пока она заходилась кашлем.

Кот несся прочь, взмыв в воздух из центра школьного двора в надежде быстрее сбежать. Когда Маринетт вдохнула свежего воздуха, у нее по щекам хлынули слезы, взгляд прояснился, и ее подёрнутые серой пеленой невидящие глаза снова стали ярко-голубыми. Она стиснула кулаки, как только смогла шевелить пальцами, и, обретя способность двигаться, она обняла Кота за шею и, зарывшись лицом ему в плечо, разрыдалась. Он обнял ее крепче, с помрачневшим лицом унося ее в самое дальнее безопасное место, о котором помнил. Он не был еще готов оставить ее, и Маринетт не протестовала. Слишком скоро он приземлился в укромном и заброшенном уголке Парижа. Сложив посох, он спрыгнул на землю. Маринетт нетвердо коснулась ногами земли, но не отпустила Кота – вместо этого она отстранилась от него ровно на столько, чтобы видеть его лицо. Она охватила взглядом изменения в его костюме – удлинившиеся уши с кисточками, ставший более коротким хвост и маску, которая выдавалась теперь вперед своеобразным клювом – но не упомянула их. Она провела рукой по его щеке, как будто проверяя, на самом ли деле он находится перед ней, и судорожно вздохнула. 

– Ладно, все норма…

– Нет, Маринетт, неправда, позволь мне помочь…

Маринетт вытерла слезы дрожащей рукой и потрясла головой.

– Потом, Кот. Иди и победи ее. Все… – еще один глубокий, дрожащий вздох. – Все нормально, – она улыбнулась сквозь слезы, и сердце Кота тут же разлетелось на кусочки. Однако она уже толкала его прочь, и прежде, чем он успел среагировать, она развернулась и сбежала, скрывшись в здании. 

Он знал, что надо было пойти за ней, однако в тот момент его обуревало непреодолимое желание поймать Лилу и жестоко наказать эту девчонку за то, что она сделала столько зла его Принцессе. Он развернулся и побежал, отталкиваясь посохом и скачками возвращаясь обратно к школе, по пути высматривая какие-либо красноречивые свидетельства присутствия упомянутой девчонки. 

Маринетт смотрела в окно, ожидая, пока ее нагонит Тикки, что случилось только спустя несколько минут. С собой та притащила черный макарун. 

– Это то же усиление, которое было у Кота? Для чего оно? – Маринетт повернулась к Тикки, игнорируя очевидную больную тему. 

– Оно должно дать тебе маску, чтобы не пропускать пыль, так что ее сила не повлияет на тебя. Оно было создано во время эпидемии чумы, когда требовалось защитить Ледибаг и Кота Нуара от болезни. 

Маринетт молча кивнула и, скормив Тикки усиление, призвала трансформацию. Опустив взгляд, она отметила изменения в собственном костюме. Ее маска вытянулась таким же остроконечным клювом поверх ее носа, а пятна стали белыми. Ее хвостики были теперь уложены короткими завитками, а воздух, который она вдыхала, казался более прохладным и чистым. Дотронувшись до своего лица, она обнаружила, что ее рот закрыт тонким материалом, невидимым глазу, но явно предназначенным для того, чтобы не пропускать патогены. Она встряхнулась, избавляясь от какого-то жутковатого впечатления, оставленного этой трансформацией, и выпрыгнула из окна, метнув йо-йо и отправившись в полёт. 

Они обнаружили Лилу на вершине Эйфелевой башни, которая уже стала излюбленным местом для всех акуманизированных ее стараниями злодеев. Едва завидев ее, Кот бросился вперёд, чтобы схватить ее. Лила не ожидала атаки, однако отреагировала на нее спокойно, швырнув пыль ему в лицо. По всей видимости, она не заметила их новых обличий, или же не придала этому значения, однако была потрясена, когда Кот едва ли кашлянул. Она вывернулась из-под него и откатилась в сторону, принимая защитную позицию, и Кот Нуар уставился на неё, словно настоящий кот, выследивший свою добычу. Он правда был чем-то похож на дикого зверя, и, хоть Ледибаг и знала, что он успешно выполнит свою работу, они с ним должны действовать вовсе не так. 

Ледибаг резко метнула йо-йо, хватая Кота и дёргая его назад, несмотря на его крики и раздражённое шипение. Опустив его рядом с собой на крышу, она положила руки ему на плечи, не давая броситься обратно. 

– Ледибаг, какого черта? Она была у меня в руках, она ничего не может нам сделать... О чем ты думала?

– Кот, спокойно, пожалуйста... вдох-выдох. Да, то, что она сделала м... Маринетт, это ужасно, но мы супергерои, Кот. Правосудие, а не месть, так ведь? Маринетт не желала бы мести, верно? Ты ведь знаешь это. 

Кот вздохнул, с негромким рычанием взъерошив себе волосы. 

– Ладно, Ледибаг. Ну и… какой у тебя план?

Ледибаг не ответила, подбросив йо-йо в воздух, пока Кот мерил шагами крышу. Ей в руки упал Талисман Удачи, и, взглянув на него, она быстро составила план. Она изложила план Коту, после чего они бросились в бой и вскоре очистили акуму разъярённой Лилы. 

К сожалению, они находились на вершине Эйфелевой башни, так что не могли просто оставить Лилу здесь. Когда та осознала это, на ее лице проступило выражение ужаса. Она нажила себе врагов в лице обоих супергероев, и, хоть она и не ведала о степени враждебности Кота, она вполне могла судить об этом по его побагровевшему от ярости лицу. 

Ледибаг взяла ситуацию в свои руки и сделала шаг вперёд. 

– Я спущу тебя вниз, Лила. Кот, держись от меня слева, ладно? Я не стану провожать ее домой, но я спущу ее вниз. 

Он жестко кивнул, сверля глазами Лилу. Не тратя понапрасну времени, Ледибаг спустилась вниз и, как только они достигли земли, она выпустила Лилу и отступила от неё прочь, отряхивая свой побелевший костюм. Лила фыркнула и отвернулась, герои же, проигнорировав ее, стукнулись кулачками и разбежались. Ледибаг торопливо ринулась к тому комплексу зданий, где ее оставил Кот, едва успев снять трансформацию до того, как он подоспел. Она посмотрела на своё отражение в окне, осознав, что ее глаза все ещё красные и опухшие. Она вздохнула, вертясь перед окном в поисках лучшего освещения. 

Кот приземлился позади неё, и, резко развернувшись, она бросилась в его распростёртые объятия. Он обнимал ее следующие несколько минут, позволяя просто перевести дух. Затем она отстранилась. 

– Отнесёшь меня в школу?

Кот удивлённо уставился на неё. 

– Погоди, Маринетт. Я собирался отвести тебя домой. Ты... не думаешь, что так будет лучше? У тебя был тяжёлый день, и...

Маринетт яростно замотала головой. 

– Нет, я хочу... хочу вернуться в школу. Пожалуйста? 

Она умоляюще смотрела на него своими огромными голубыми глазами, и как возможно было отказать ей? Он вздохнул, уступая. 

– Ладно, Принцесса.

* * *

В тот день Лила не вернулась в школу сразу. Вместо этого она получила звонок с номера месье Агреста с просьбой о встрече через 15 минут на площади Вогезов для того, чтобы принести ей извинения. Что ж, кто она такая, чтобы отказываться от официальных извинений месье Агреста?

Она явилась, и он прибыл точно ко времени, машина затормозила возле нее точно также, как и каждую предыдущую встречу. 

– Лила. Я приношу свои извинения. Этим утром я был... слишком поспешен с твоим увольнением. Ты очень ценный союзник, и я был бы признателен, если бы и впредь мог рассчитывать на твою помощь. Разумеется, на кону снова Адриан. Мы договорились?

Лила мысленно произвела необходимые расчеты. 

– Да, месье Агрест. Договорились.

* * *

Когда Маринетт вернулась тем днём в школу, то была готова ко многому и собиралась просто все игнорировать. Заходя через главный вход, она решила, что все случившееся сегодня можно обдумать как-нибудь потом, и что она не желает иметь дело с чем-либо, касающимся этой темы. Она сосредоточится исключительно на уроках, и только. 

Чего она не ожидала, так это того, что ей нечего будет игнорировать. Все относились к ней как обычно – то есть, как будто ее вовсе не существует, и все, за исключением Адриана, казалось, позабыли о том, что случилось утром. 

Адриан подошёл к ней во время обеда. Он выглядел встревоженным и, по всей видимости, угадал ее мысли. 

– Они не говорят об этом с тобой, потому что они... они боятся расстроить _Лилу_ , – он выплюнул ее имя, садясь рядом. Лила на тот момент уже вернулась в школу и теперь задвигала какую-то историю о том, как сильно Маринетт обидела ее, и какой болезненной была акуманизация. Класс с удовольствием это проглотил. Маринетт глянула на Лилу, перед которой восхищенно заискивали все одноклассники, и вздохнула. 

– Маринетт. 

Маринетт проигнорировала его, ковыряя еду в тарелке. 

– Да ладно, Маринетт. Сколько ещё мы будем игнорировать это? Я тоже все видел, знаешь ли.

Маринетт помотала головой, все ещё никак не отвечая. 

– Маринетт. Когда ты собиралась рассказать мне, что Лила угрожала тебе?

На это Маринетт подняла взгляд. Она... не ожидала подобного. Когда дело коснулось расспросов, она ожидала, что речь пойдет о Коте, а не о поведении Лилы в первом кошмаре. 

– О. Эмм. В общем, я думала, ты знал. Или, ну не знаю, это больше меня особо не беспокоит, так что я не подумала, что надо рассказать тебе... Это не так уж важно, правда, она обычно не применяет силу, и...

– ЧТО?! Маринетт, это случалось больше одного раза? И она... она применяет силу? Это же очень серьезно, Маринетт! Как, как я мог не знать об этом? Когда это случилось в первый раз?

Маринетт было неловко, но она вздохнула, сдаваясь. Она уже нарушила обещание самой себе, но ведь это был _Адриан_. Ему она могла верить. 

– Когда она превратилась в Хамелеона. С тех пор это периодически случается, но это не столь важно, понимаешь? Просто... просто не бери в голову, – она обхватила себя руками и опустила взгляд на свою еду, игнорируя настойчивый взгляд зелёных глаз Адриана. По большей части ее прежняя влюбленность прошла, с тех пор как она тайно переключилась на другого блондина, но она бы соврала, сказав, что такой его взгляд не заставляет ее язык немножко заплетаться. Она винила в этом его сходство со взглядом одного представителя кошачьих, но, что ж, она не хотела пока что разбираться со всеми этими чувствами, так что думать об этом не станет. 

– Я просто не могу не... Маринетт, я... – прозвенел звонок, оповещая об окончании обеда, и она пулей сорвалась с места, не дожидаясь окончания фразы. Адриан вздохнул, отнёс свой поднос и последовал за ней в класс. Об этом он поговорит с ней позже. 

После полудня занятия начались с урока мадам Менделеевой. Прошло около десяти минут химии, когда явилась опоздавшая Лила, со стуком распахнув дверь. 

– Лила, ты уже достаточно подорвала сегодняшний учебный день из-за нападения акумы. Пожалуйста, не мешай моему уроку ещё больше, – прогнусавила выговор мадам Менделеева, и Лила ударилась в слезы, отчего весь класс поднялся на учительницу, возмущаясь ее жестокостью. Кроме Адриана никто даже не заметил, что Маринетт уронила свой стилус, вздрогнув из-за громко стукнувшей двери, и теперь ее руки так сильно дрожали, что она обняла себя, пытаясь успокоиться. Он вскочил с места, помог ей собрать вещи и проводил ее к выходу из аудитории. 

– Адриан, я… я не могу…

– Ш-ш-ш, – Адриан крепко ее обнял, успокаивая. – Я знаю, Маринетт. Все нормально. Иди сегодня домой, хорошо? Они не достойны тебя, и… просто иди домой и отдохни. Ты заслуживаешь этого, – уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, она кивнула. Он отпустил ее. 

– Сможешь дойти домой? Может, тебя проводить? Чем я могу… 

– Нет, Адриан, все хорошо. Думаю… думаю, мне нужно немножко побыть одной. Но все равно спасибо. Я напишу, как буду дома.

Он кивнул и снова ее обнял. Затем она ушла. 

Вернувшись в класс, он обнаружил, что ученики уже прекратили свои нападки на мадам Менделееву, однако рассадка в классе изменилась. 

– О, Адриан! Ты вернулся. Ты сидишь со мной… из-за нападения я снова повредила свое запястье, когда Маринетт со мной боролась. Все были так добры, что согласились пересесть ради меня! – Лила мило улыбнулась, и Адриан побледнел. Никто в классе даже не заметил отсутствия Маринетт, и он был вне себя от ярости. 

– Народ, какого черта? – класс, казалось, был ошарашен этой его вспышкой. – Какого черта вы творите, заступаясь за Лилу? Вы видели то, что видела Маринетт, а теперь… теперь вы даже не обращаете на нее внимание! Хоть кто-нибудь из вас поговорил с ней после нападения, убедился, что она в порядке? Вы даже не заметили, когда она ушла! И вы выбрали эту девчонку, эту проходимку Лилу!..

– Эй!

– …с которой вы лично знакомы сколько – несколько месяцев? Вместо девушки, на которую вы всегда полагались и которой доверяли уже многие годы? Да вы мне просто противны! Иван, ты правда думаешь, что Маринетт может сказать что-то плохое о Милене, особенно Лиле, своему заклятому врагу? Откуда у Лилы взялась эта информация? Макс… Зачем ей было чинить робота, которого она разбила, если она действительно разбила его? Марк, зачем Маринетт создавать новый аккаунт, чтобы поиздеваться над тобой? Вы дали ей хоть одну возможность оправдаться? Роза, все, что Маринетт хочет, так это примирить класс, и, Алья! Даже если она встречается с супергероем, что, по ее словам, неправда, и ты должна верить ей, но даже если так – это вообще не твое дело, особенно после того, как ты обошлась с ней. Обвинив ее в этом, ты подвергла ее еще большей опасности, чем раньше, и твоя честь как журналиста просто летит ко всем чертям! Меня достало, что все в этом классе делают из Маринетт козла отпущения просто потому, что она всех вас за это простит!

– Что… но это она не права, Адриан! Разве ты не видел, что она делает?

– Что она делает? Да, я видел. Я видел, как она делает макаруны для всего класса, я видел, как она делает плакаты для соревнований и за просто так сидит с вашими братьями или сёстрами, видел, как она отказалась от участия в соревновании, только чтобы порадовать других, я видел, как она ночь напролет чинит чужого робота, и, что самое главное, я видел, как она высоко держит голову, выслушивая от вас оскорбления, но ей больно и обидно, а _вам наплевать на это_ , – Адриан замолчал, переводя дыхание и оглядывая приведенных в смятение одноклассников. – Да что вы за друзья вообще?

Он повернулся к Лиле.

– Слушай, Лила. Ты причинила Маринетт зло, и у меня есть ощущение, что ты приложила руку к чему-то еще, чего я не знаю, так что… – он сделал глубокий вдох – он не мог высказать все, что хотел, перед учителем. – Держись от нее подальше. Никаких больше угроз в туалете, ты не причинишь ей больше вреда, или я об этом узнаю. Я не буду сидеть с тобой, кто-нибудь другой сделает за тебя записи, – с этими словами Адриан проследовал в заднюю часть класса и сел за пустую парту. Лила стала возмущаться, но мадам Менделеева немедленно начала урок, не допуская дальнейших заминок. Адриан вздохнул, не обращая больше ни на что внимания. 

Как только уроки закончились, Адриан вышел за дверь, однако за ним настойчиво увязался Нино. 

– Эй, чувак, что это было?

Адриан сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь не взорваться, и медленно обернулся.

– О чем ты, Нино?

– …Ну в классе, бро. У тебя дома все нормально? Или… Что-то случилось?

– Нино, я защищал Маринетт от остальных в классе. А теперь, если ты простишь меня…

– Постой, братан, ты же не можешь отрицать, что она как бы… испортилась, правда? Типа, она уже давно перестала приносить нам макаруны, ну и она довольно жестко задирает Лилу…

– Нет, это все не так! Во-первых, когда это на нее наложили обязанность приносить еду для друзей? Это… ну просто… И – Маринетт? Задирает Лилу? Да быть не может. Маринетт не способна на подлость, Нино. 

Нино явно было неловко, однако он продолжил:

– Да, но она может вести себя немного… иначе, когда дело касается тебя… знаешь, с ее…

– Это бред собачий, Нино, сам прекрасно знаешь. Ради бога, это же та самая Маринетт, которая годами никому, кроме себя самой, не позволяла терпеть издевательства Хлои, Маринетт, которая заступилась за Маркова. Не пытайся говорить мне, что она является обидчицей, потому что сам знаешь, что это неправда… Ты видел то же, что и она сегодня. Это же были _воспоминания_ , или, по крайней мере, их _интерпретация_ , Нино. С твоего позволения, я пойду. 

Адриан отстранился от своего бывшего лучшего друга и прошел мимо, спускаясь вниз по ступеням к ждущему автомобилю. Не оглянувшись, он проделал весь этот путь, оставив на крыльце ошарашенного Нино. 

– Эй, Нино, ты в порядке? Ты будто приведение увидел, или что-то в этом роде. Давай вернемся ко мне… близняшек сегодня нет, так что нам не придется в ними возиться, ладно? – Алья схватила Нино за руку и потянула его вниз по ступеням.

– Э, вообще-то, Аль… Мне нужно зайти кое-куда по пути домой. Может, в другой раз, ладно? – и Нино оставил Алью в оцепенении стоять на верхней ступеньке. Она нахмурилась, глядя вслед своему парню, но решила отпустить его. Он может и сам о себе позаботиться, в конце концов.

* * *

Маринетт яростно рисовала в своей тетради – что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь себя – когда в нижний люк постучали. 

– Маринетт, родная, кое-кто хочет с тобой увидеться, – сквозь щелочку послышался голос мамы, и Маринетт мягко улыбнулась. 

– Все хорошо, мам. Пусть заходит, – Маринетт отложила скетчбук, откинувшись на спинку стула в ожидании Адриана. Только он теперь приходил к ней – по крайней мере, из тех, кто пользовался передней дверью. 

Но оказалось, что это был не Адриан. Когда люк открылся, в комнату с робким и смущенным видом взобрался Нино.

– Привет, Маринетт.

Маринетт несколько секунд таращилась на него, прежде чем нашлась с ответом. 

– Нино? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, смотря куда угодно, только не на нее. 

– Маринетт, мне кажется, я должен попросить у тебя прощения. Я знаю… В последнее время ребята не очень хорошо с тобой обращались, и я не думаю… Ну, теперь, когда я задумался об этом, я не думаю, что ты могла бы сделать что-то из того, о чем они говорят. Лила говорила, что ты угрожаешь ней, но это… этого просто не может быть, Адриан был прав, даже если ты и ревновала, ты бы никогда не стала бы угрожать, и я должен был понять это, и…

– Лила говорит, что я угрожаю ей?

Нино кивнул, явно испытывая неловкость.

– Прости, Маринетт. Я должен был понять, что это совсем на тебя не похоже, но… Адриан… и она всегда была так мила со мной, она помогает мне с контрактом на запись моего альбома, понимаешь? И…

– Нино, можно я тебя прерву, ладно? Вы, ребята… вы злились на меня за то, что я обвиняю ее в вранье, но я была права. Большую часть того, что она говорит, можно опровергнуть элементарно с помощью гугл-поиска, и я не хотела, чтобы вы возлагали большие надежды на то, что она пообещала вам. С кем бы она ни пообещала познакомить вас, уверяю, что она этого не сделает. Она не знакома с теми людьми, про которых рассказывает, и вся эта ее благотворительность… не знаю уж, где она была, но точно не в Ачу. Мне жаль, Нино. Но тебе не нужна она, чтобы выйти на продюсера… для этого ты достаточно талантлив и сам. Узнай насчет каких-нибудь конкурсов, ладно? 

Нино смотрел в пол.

– Ты уверена, что…

– Уверена. Сколько она уже обещает тебе это, Нино? Она давно могла бы уже все исполнить, но, учитывая все остальные нестыковки… просто без шансов.

В комнате повисла тишина, и Маринетт вернулась к своим зарисовкам, внося некоторые правки. 

– Вы… выставили меня просто какой-то ревнивой девицей. Вы не считались с моими словами, потому что я была влюблена в парня, как будто только это имело для меня значение, и вы… вы просто забыли все эти годы дружбы и доверия ради девочки, с которой только что познакомились. Не могу сказать того же про Алью, хоть к ней у меня куча других вопросов, но, Нино… Я ожидала большего от моих друзей.

– Ты достойна большего.

– Если от этого станет легче, то я больше не влюблена в Адриана. И не могу больше его ревновать, так ведь? – Маринетт замолчала, а затем выдохнула. – Прости, это было излишне. 

– Не, я заслужил это, – слегка рассмеялся Нино. 

Они снова замолчали, и единственным звуком в комнате оставался шорох карандаша Маринетт по бумаге.

– Я… не знаю пока что, могу ли простить тебя, Нино. Мне очень обидно, во всех смыслах, и Лила… Она навредила больше, чем ты думаешь. Но для меня очень много значит, что ты сегодня пришел и попросил прощения, правда. Здорово, что в школе у меня теперь есть два союзника. В любом случае, спасибо, что пришел ко мне. Я очень ценю это.

Нино воспринял это как приглашение присесть рядом на кушетку. 

– Маринетт, я хочу знать все. Расскажешь мне, что происходит, ладно?

И Маринетт рассказала. Она рассказала про книгу Адриана, угрозах, о том, что та приложила руку к нападениям акум, и вообще обо всем. Нино слушал внимательно, пребывая в ужасе – из-за Лилы и себя самого, не заметившего, что творится. 

– В любом случае, тебе пора идти. Спасибо, что заглянул. Я в порядке, тем более раз ты теперь образумился, и… у меня есть еще пара друзей, которые верят мне, так что… да. Еще раз спасибо, – Маринетт мягко улыбнулась, но Нино знал, что ее лимит на общение с ним исчерпан, так что он удалился и проделал весь путь до дома пешком, размышляя обо всем том, чего раньше не замечал. Ему определенно предстояло многое наверстать.

* * *

Маринетт ждала на балконе. Было уже поздно и холодно, но она всматривалась в даль, надеясь заметить своего Котёнка. У нее все было хорошо, _все было хорошо_ , но он опаздывал, и в душу невольно закрадывались сомнения. Она слегка заломила руки, снова вглядываясь в город. Где он может быть?

– Маринетт, что ты… Холодно же! Почему ты снаружи? – Кот бесшумно приземлился позади нее, и она быстро развернулась, облегченно выдохнув при виде того, как он непринужденно опирается на посох. 

– П-привет, Кот, – голос Маринетт дрогнул, отчасти от холода, отчасти от затопившего ее чувства облегчения. 

Кот нахмурился сильнее.

– Иди сюда, Маринетт. Тебе нужно согреться, идем внутрь, – он раскрыл ей объятия, и она практически упала в них, крепко к нему прижавшись. Он позволил ей остаться в таком положении, так как казалось, будто он был единственным, что удерживало ее, и обнял ее в ответ. 

Спустя несколько минут он поднял ее, чтобы отнести в комнату. 

– Идем внутрь, Маринетт.

Она только кивнула ему в грудь, и он спустился и сел на ее кушетку, поддерживая ее в положении сидя. 

– Маринетт, ты ведь знаешь, что это нормально – не чувствовать себя в порядке.

Она молчала, не глядя на него.

– Я… ты был… – спустя несколько минут заговорила она, – …Я не знала, где ты был сегодня. 

– Прости, Маринетт, – Кот поморщился. – Я пытался вырваться раньше, правда, но… Ну, я рассказывал тебе про отца. 

Она молча кивнула и прислонилась головой к его груди. 

– Я рада, что теперь ты пришел. 

– Я тоже, Маринетт, – он помолчал, глядя на нее. В комнате горела только настольная лампа, отбрасывая неяркий, теплый свет на ее плечи. Волосы ее все еще были собраны в фирменные хвостики, однако ее веки были полуопущены, выдавая усталость. Он вздохнул, зная, что она еще не готова признать, что не в порядке. – Чем я могу помочь?

Она подняла на него взгляд, и, как и каждый раз, когда он смотрел ей в глаза, он моментально лишился дара речи, забыв, как дышать, и растеряв все мысли. 

– Можешь… остаться у меня сегодня? Не на всю ночь, – торопливо поправилась она, – но до тех пор, пока… пока я не засну? Просто у меня… кошмары, и…

Кот тут же кивнул. Он ни за что не откажет, когда она просит о чем-то подобном, конечно же, нет. Как она могла подумать, что он откажется?..

Она соскользнула с его коленей, быстро скрывшись в ванной, чтобы переодеться в пижаму, и затем вернулась с распущенными волосами. Она была такой красивой. 

– Кот, эм… Знаю, это очень странная просьба, но, э… можем мы обняться, пока я не засну? Я бы не…

Кот мгновенно подскочил, рьяно кивая, и Маринетт застенчиво улыбнулась. Поначалу было неловко, но вскоре они легли на кровать, и Кот обхватил ее хрупкую фигурку, прижимая к себе. Спокойное дыхание Маринетт было единственным звуком в комнате. Кот думал полежать так до тех пор, пока не будет уверен, что она крепко уснула и никакие кошмары не тревожат ее, однако ее тепло и размеренный ритм ее дыхания вскоре убаюкали и его. 

Той ночью он спал лучше, чем когда-либо в своей огромной и пустой комнате. 

Когда Адриан проснулся, он лежал, уткнувшись в плечо Маринетт, которая все еще крепко спала в его объятиях. За окном было еще темно. Он попытался отмахнуться от чьих-то легких тычков в спину и снова заснуть, однако услышал возмущенное шипение Плагга. 

Когда он поднял голову, сердитый дух возник перед его лицом.

– Адриан, пошли… нам надо идти! Или ты хочешь, чтобы твоя принцесса проснулась и обнаружила, что ее прекрасный принц превратился в…

Адриан сдавленно охнул, неожиданно осознав, что был не в трансформации. 

– Черт, ладно. Плагг, тебе хватит сил для трансформации? – Адриан осторожно приподнял Маринетт, высвобождая из-под нее руку и отползая прочь. 

– Нет! Но если ты поднимешься на балкон, я сссмогу достать что-нибудь. Можешь ты двигаться быстрее? 

Адриану очень повезло, что Маринетт спит крепко. Их конечности переплелись, и выпутать у нее свои ноги было той еще задачей. 

– Готово! Ладно, теперь… ох, – Адриан осознал, что все это время пользовался только одной рукой, потому что вторая была переплетена с ее, и несколько мгновений он просто смотрел на это. Ему не хотелось выпускать ее. Взглянув в окно, он вздохнул и осторожно высвободил руку, а затем наклонился и поцеловал ее. Он вылез наружу через люк и глянул на Плагга, который помахал ему снизу и знаком показал закрыть люк. Адриан вздохнул и послушался. Он надеялся, что тот не доставит особых проблем.

– Сахарок, он ушел! Можешь выходить! 

Розовый комочек вылетел из-за стола и врезался в него, накидываясь с объятиями.

– Плагг! Я скучала! – Тикки широко улыбнулась, и Плагг невольно улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Я… я тоже, Тикки, – квами не смогли увидеться прошлой ночью, так как к тому времени, как у Адриана закончилась трансформация, Тикки уже крепко спала, да и Плагг был порядком вымотан. 

– Где… где Адриан? – Тикки нахмурилась, глядя на кровать.

– О, да он на балконе, ждет, пока я подзаряжусь. Все нормально, это может подождать, я не настолько голоден… – и именно в этот момент его живот несвоевременно заурчал, и Плагг ругнулся, нахмурившись. 

– Плагг, нет! Твой ребёнок сейчас там замёрзнет. Дай я найду что-нибудь для тебя. Можешь открыть мне люк? Спасибо... сейчас вернусь, – Тикки унеслась вниз и вскоре вернулась, таща с собой сырный круассан для Плагга. Его рот мгновенно наполнился слюной, однако он чувствовал, что их время подходит к концу, и потому принял его неохотно. 

– А теперь ешь! Тебе пора идти! – бодрый голос Тикки вынудил Плагга подчиниться. 

Как только он закончил, Тикки выжидательно на него уставилась. 

– Иди, Плагг! Адриан наверняка ужасно замёрз! – она подтолкнула его к балкону, несмотря на его сопротивление и возражения. 

– Погоди… Тикки… нет, я… – он оглянулся на нее, она тоже казалась печальной, однако лапкой указала на люк. 

– Иди, Плагг. Мы вскоре снова увидимся, – она отвернулась, и Плагг, вздохнув, просочился сквозь потолок. 

– Наконец-то! Готов идти? – Адриан поднялся, как только появился Плагг, и тот только кивнул. Адриан призвал трансформацию, оставляя Маринетт и Тикки позади.

* * *

Когда Маринетт проснулась, Кота уже не было. Ей тут же стало тоскливо, и она тяжело вздохнула, переворачиваясь на спину. 

– Веселей, Маринетт! – Тикки подлетела к ее лицу. – Ты скоро снова с ним увидишься, я уверена. И я позволила себе сделать несколько фотографий, чтобы ты могла вспоминать об этом, мм?

Маринетт тут же негодующе вскрикнула, однако это заставило ее выбраться из постели и схватить телефон, где она немедленно открыла фотографии. Кажется, Тикки включила лампу, чтобы их сделать. Как зачарованная, она пролистывала их. Они с Котом буквально переплелись друг с другом, и он крепко обнимал ее одной рукой, в то время как другой держал ее за руку. Лицом он уткнулся ей в шею, и оба они казались такими умиротворенными и счастливыми. Тикки хихикнула при виде благоговения на лице своей избранницы, и покачала головой, когда та переместила все фотографии в отдельный секретный альбом на телефоне. 

Маринетт взглянула на свою коварную квами, встряхнув головой. 

– Идем в школу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: новая трансформация Кота была навеяна каракалом :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Извинения и немножко селфи :)

Алье не нравилось быть в одиночестве. На самом деле, выросши в большом семействе, она этого просто терпеть не могла. Она от природы была очень общительной и просто не видела причин проводить время в одиночестве, особенно если можно было побыть с друзьями. Когда Алья перевелась в коллеж Франсуа Дюпон, больше всего она боялась, что не сможет найти здесь много друзей, ведь она не представляла, как возможно пережить школьный обед наедине с собой – сама мысль об этом вызывала у неё дрожь. Однако она была спасена девочкой с двумя хвостиками, Маринетт, которая даже не представляла, насколько сильно Алья нуждалась в ней. С тех пор Алье ни разу не пришлось обедать в одиночестве. 

Когда Нино отказался провести с ней время после школы, она несколько забеспокоилась – не только лишь потому, что ее волновало его отсутствие, но также и из-за того, что ей придётся провести время наедине с собой. Пока она шла домой, дошло уже до того, что она вытащила телефон и открыла контакт Маринетт, прежде чем вспомнила. 

«Точно. Мы же больше не подруги». 

Она вздохнула и ускорила шаг. Отсутствие компании явственнее всего ощущалось именно сейчас, когда она шла по улице и ничего больше не могла сделать, чтобы отвлечься, по крайней мере без риска врезаться в столб или какого-нибудь прохожего.

Мыслями она снова невольно вернулась к Маринетт. На Алье была одежда ее дизайна – немалая часть ее гардероба была сшита вручную Маринетт, и даже теперь, будучи с ней в ссоре, она не могла отказаться от этих вещей. На самом деле, по утрам Алья неосознанно выбирала только ту одежду, к которой приложила руку Маринетт, как будто если она наденет ее, то Маринетт станет к ней ближе. Как будто это могло вернуть их дружбу.

Алья сердито выдохнула и взглянула налево, пытаясь избавиться от этих мыслей. Она снова достала телефон, но теперь ее взгляд зацепился за подвеску в виде божьей коровки на нем. Ее подарила ей Маринетт… _ну нет_. Она включила его, но только лишь для того, чтобы застыть при виде фото на экране блокировки. На нем были они с Маринетт и, боже, неужели она до сих пор не сменила его? Они выглядели такими счастливыми, а Алья… Она давно уже не ощущала себя так. 

Нет, о чем это она думает? Она встряхнула головой. Ей очень нравились все остальные одноклассники, и Лила была такой милой, с ней было весело и интересно, и, что важнее всего, она не была в одиночестве. 

«Но она не Маринетт, верно?» – проворчал голос в ее голове, заставив ее поморщиться от того, как он был похож на Триккс. 

– Мне не нужна Маринетт. Я не хочу дружить с… с… – Алья вздохнула, обхватив себя руками и снова ускорив шаг. 

«Ты скучаешь по ней».

Алья снова потрясла головой, как будто это могло избавить ее от ненужных мыслей. Она открыла страничку с контактом Маринетт и бесцельно прокрутила ее, с некоторым успехом заняв себя до тех пор, пока не добралась до своего дома. Здесь она быстро переступила через порог и захлопнула за собой дверь. В квартире стояла удушливая тишина, и Алья почти пожалела о том, что покинула суету городских улиц, где, по крайней мере, был хоть какой-то шум, хоть что-то, что доказывало, что она не одна. Она вздохнула, запирая дверь. Ей предстоял долгий вечер. 

Алья уже готова была занять себя чем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься, когда к ней неожиданно нагрянул Нино, так что она радостно встретила его без лишних вопросов. Когда тот упомянул Маринетт, она рухнула на кровать, теребя вышитую подпись Маринетт на своей рубашке. В любой другой день она бы сопротивлялась любой попытке заговорить о своей бывшей лучшей подруге, однако ее тоска по общению и спокойный нрав Нино каким-то образом заставили ее сдаться. 

Безусловно, было непросто. Алья злилась и отстаивала свое мнение, и Нино с трудом справлялся с тем, чтобы добиться своей, казалось бы, несложной цели. Его девушка была упряма, и он знал, что ей будет тяжело признать свою ошибку, однако она даже не хотела признаться Нино в том, что скучает по своей подруге. 

Вздохнув, Нино сменил тактику. 

– Аль, ты ведь знаешь, как опасно быть супергероем. Ты не думаешь… ну, что если у Маринетт есть секрет, мы ведь должны позволить ей сохранить его? Я имею в виду причину вашей ссоры. Если она встречается с Котом Нуаром, хотя я не говорю, что так и есть… Разве не опасно будет, если все узнают об этом?

Алья не ответила, однако нахмурилась и еще более рьяно принялась теребить вышивку Маринетт.

– Ну и… Она всегда позволяла нам хранить наши секреты, а ты высказала ей это перед всем классом. Если бы она сказала да, ей пришлось бы раскрыть свой секрет перед всеми, ну и ты знаешь, что произошло, когда она сказала нет… 

– Но тогда… – прошептала Алья, – Почему она просто не сказала мне? Лично? Почему… Нино, ты ведь слышал, что она сказала мне… Я…

Нино покачал головой.

– Потому что это может даже и не быть правдой, а если и так, то это ее секрет. Плюс… Ты тоже вела себя не слишком-то хорошо по отношению к ней, и ты тоже говорила не самые приятные вещи. 

Алья фыркнула, но промолчала.

– Аль… Я знаю, что тебе нравится Лила, но… она не Маринетт. 

Это так. Лила – не Маринетт.

– Нино, ты думаешь… если я извинюсь… ты думаешь, мы станем снова подругами? – Алья повернула голову, в первый раз за весь разговор встречаясь глазами с Нино.

Он вздохнул.

– Это будет шаг на пути к этому, – сказав это, он поцеловал ее и ушел, оставляя ее снова наедине со своими мыслями.

Вот почему Алья, сунув руки в карманы, дожидалась теперь Маринетт на крыльце перед главным входом. На ней снова была одежда, целиком принадлежащая руке Маринетт – наряд, навеянный Ледибаг, который Маринетт подарила ей, когда ее блогу выразили свое одобрение ведущие журналисты – и она подпрыгивала на носочках, вглядываясь в ту сторону, откуда, как она знала, появится Маринетт. Когда пришел Нино, он с сочувствием улыбнулся, похлопал ее по плечу и прошел в школьный двор. Намек был ясен. Она должна сделать это сама. 

Это, впрочем, мало чем облегчило ей задачу. Когда Маринетт наконец взбежала в то утро по ступенькам, Алья из-за волнения ощутила такой же приступ тошноты, как и в свой самый первый день в коллеже Франсуа Дюпон. Однако она все же собралась с духом и позвала ее. 

Маринетт обернулась, и тень улыбки тут же исчезла с ее лица, уступив место настороженному выражению. Алья отступила назад.

– Нет, Маринетт, нет, я хотела… Я хотела извиниться. 

– Что? – Маринетт в изумлении уставилась на нее. 

Взглянув за спину Альи, она увидела Нино. Тот кивнул ей, произнеся одними губами: «Она серьезно». 

Маринетт снова перевела взгляд на бывшую подругу, которая смотрела прямо на нее. 

– Я, э… хотела извиниться за то, что попрекала тебя насчет… Кота Нуара. Если… если это правда, то… то ты имеешь полное право держать это в секрете, и я… я не должна была набрасываться на тебя из-за этого, тем более перед всем классом. Так что… прости меня, – Алья посмотрела ей в глаза, и Маринетт увидела, что ей и правда было жаль, однако она внезапно осознала, что этого _недостаточно_. Алья… Алья была ее лучшей подругой, она должна была быть всегда на ее стороне, должна была прислушиваться к ней – но она настолько отдалилась от нее, что Маринетт не знала теперь, как можно оправдать ее. К тому же, Алья извинилась только за один случай, а не за недели издевательского отношения, через которые ей пришлось пройти.

Внезапно она поняла, что Алья смотрит на нее в ожидании, как будто только что сказала что-то еще.

– …Маринетт? Я говорю, подруги? Мы теперь подруги? – в глазах Альи была такая надежда, что Маринетт ощутила почти физическую боль при мысли об отказе. Однако она покачала головой. 

– Нет. Но, может, со временем, – Маринетт мягко улыбнулась Алье и прошла мимо, оставив ее стоять на ступенях. Она действительно ценила то, что та попросила прощения, и знала, как тяжело для Альи было сделать это, но Маринетт не была настолько глупа – она понимала, что Алья и понятия не имеет, что извиниться стоило бы за много чего еще. Нельзя было вернуть былую дружбу вот так. 

Со вздохом она обошла Алью и вошла в школу, собираясь с силами для грядущего дня. Кивнув Нино, который направился к застывшей на крыльце Алье, она подошла к Адриану, который с обеспокоенный видом дожидался ее.

– Что это было? – Адриан подстроился под ее шаг, краем глаза наблюдая за ней. Было довольно сложно просто смотреть на нее после того, как всего несколько часов назад они спали в обнимку друг с другом, однако он усилием воли заставил себя не хватать ее за руку и не представлять, как ее теплое тело прижимается к нему…

 _Нет_. Не представлять от слова _совсем_.

Маринетт с шумом выдохнула. 

– Алья извинялась. И… – она умолкла.

– Ты… простила ее? – он от души надеялся, что нет.

Она покачала головой.

– Нет. А должна была? Я… Она извинилась за то, что набросилась на меня из-за Кота, и… она хотела снова стать подругами, а я сказала… я сказала – нет, я… я была не права? – огромные голубые глаза Маринетт обратились на Адриана, и он мотнул головой. 

– Нет, Маринетт… Я рад, что ты не приняла ее извинений. Она все это время пренебрегала тобой. Ей не может это просто сойти с рук, и ты не обязана прощать кого-то, если не хочешь этого, так что… – они дошли до класса, и Адриан смущенно остановился. Маринетт тоже остановилась, но только для того, чтобы заключить его в теплые объятия. Он помедлил, прежде чем медленно обнять ее в ответ. Его сердце взволнованно заколотилось, и каждой клеточкой тела ему хотелось просто зарыться лицом в ее волосы, но нет… он не был Котом в данный момент. 

Маринетт отстранилась от него с мягкой улыбкой на губах. 

– Спасибо, Адриан. Мне было необходимо услышать это, – с этими словами она зашла в класс, а он остался стоять, как идиот, в коридоре, пытаясь на секунду дольше удержать при себе ее аромат.

* * *

День тянулся долго, однако они оба все это время были как в тумане. Адриан был погружен в раздумья о девушке, сидевшей позади него, а мысли Маринетт метались между Котом и Альей. Для обоих время в ожидании вечера длилось бесконечно долго. 

Спрыгнув в открытый люк, Кот совершенно бесшумно приземлился на кровать Маринетт. Она рассматривала свою доску с фотографиями и не заметила его присутствия. Казалось, она была погружена в свои мысли, так что он шмыгнул вниз по лестнице и подошел к ней сзади, стараясь производить достаточно шума, чтобы не напугать ее. Она держалась за краешек фотографии, закрепленной на доске – это был давний, судя по всему, снимок, с Маринетт и Альей на нем. Обе весело смеялись, когда их застигла вспышка. Фото и правда было очень хорошее, и Кот понимал, почему она не решается снять его. Он мягко положил руки ей на плечи, и она вздохнула, расслабленно прислоняясь к его груди.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом, принцесса? – произнес он ей на ухо, и она кивнула, наклоняясь, чтобы открепить фото от доски. Как только она закончила, он подхватил ее, сел на кушетку и устроил ее у себя на коленях. Она прижалась к его груди, и он удовлетворенно вздохнул. Обняв ее, он ждал, пока она решит заговорить. На это ушло несколько минут. 

– Алья… была моя лучшей подругой. А теперь мы… Ну, мы больше не подруги. Я рассказывала тебе уже немного про Лилу, и она, как и почти все остальные в классе, – Маринетт вздохнула, теребя острый уголок фотографии, – поверила Лиле, а не мне. И, знаешь, какое-то время даже казалось, что все нормально, наверно… просто… – она снова тяжело вздохнула, и Кот заметил стоящие в ее глазах слезы, прежде чем она моргнула, сдержав их. – Из-за всего этого вранья Лилы… я просто не могла сохранить своих друзей. 

Маринетт провела пальцем по улыбающемуся лицу Альи, затем – по своему собственному на фотографии, чувствуя, как ее захватывает знакомое тоскливое чувство. 

– Она… Алья была моим первым настоящим другом, понимаешь? Я может и нравилась всем моим одноклассникам, кроме Хлои, конечно, но… – Маринетт шмыгнула носом, зажмурив глаза. – Но пока Алья не перевелась к нам, у меня очень давно… очень давно не было такой подруги, настоящей, и… и я к тому же очень давно не была так _счастлива_ , а теперь… – Маринетт замолчала, торопливо вытирая слезы. Кот схватил ее за руку. 

– Маринетт.

Она подняла на него блестящие от слез глаза и, кажется, поняла, что он хотел сказать, после чего уткнулась лицом ему в плечо. Ее тело вздрагивало от тихих рыданий, и Кот нежно провел рукой по ее спине. Он осознал, что это правда – хоть он и не раздумывал об этом раньше, а Нино всегда вел себя так, будто они с Маринетт вечность были хорошими друзьями, но и Нино, и все остальные в классе были виноваты в том, что не заступались за нее перед Хлоей. 

У него перехватило горло при мысли о том, что Маринетт больше не была счастлива. Было легко игнорировать это, когда он виделся с ней в образе Кота, но при виде этого фото… Когда в последний раз он видел, чтобы она смеялась так в школе? 

Маринетт отстранилась от него с печальной улыбкой на губах. Она перестала плакать, однако ее дыхание все еще периодически прерывалось, пока она пыталась снова заговорить. Кот терпеливо ждал, успокаивающе поглаживая ее по спине. 

– Когда она перевелась к нам, я уже почти… сдалась. Раньше я все время пыталась противостоять Хлое, но… после стольких лет, почти без поддержки со стороны одноклассников и учителей, это просто надоедает, а все, что мне когда-либо говорили – так это показать ей пример своим хорошим поведением. Но затем… затем появилась Алья, вся такая решительная, полная праведного негодования, и неожиданно у меня появилась союзница и подруга, и, Кот… без Альи я не Маринетт… я не… – у нее из глаз снова хлынули слезы. Маринетт не знала, как объяснить то, что она пыталась сказать, но она верила в каждое свое слово. Именно Алья воодушевила ее на то, чтобы стать Ледибаг, чтобы дать отпор таким людям, как Хлоя и Лила, хотя закончилось все тем, что Лила и разделила их. Маринетт не была уверена, что стала бы хоть отчасти такой, какой она была теперь, если бы не Алья – и это пугало ее. 

Кот наградил ее суровым взглядом.

– Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Ты самая храбрая, сильная и добрая из всех, кого я знаю, и этим ты никому не обязана, слышишь? Алья проявила храбрость в тот день, когда пришла к вам, но кто сохранял храбрость каждый день после этого? Алья… может, порой она и замечательная, но она не ты, Маринетт, и уж точно не она причина тому, что ты – это ты. 

Маринетт не ответила, однако по тому, как она вздохнула и прислонилась к нему, уже не так беспокойно теребя фотографию в своих руках, он понял, что она прислушалась к его словам. Он молчал, перебирая пальцами кончики ее волос, пока она о чем-то размышляла. 

– Кот… Она… Она попросила у меня прощения сегодня. Не… не за все. Только за ту нашу ссору, перед тем как она акуманизировалась… Я рассказывала об этом? Да, кажется, ты, может, не помнишь, в общем… Она обвинила меня в обмане, наверно, она услышала что-нибудь от Лилы, или, может, наблюдала за нами во время сражения с акумой, когда я была связана? Я не знаю, но из-за чего-то она решила, что мы… что ты и я… – она неожиданно покраснела, и Кот опустил на нее взгляд. Она выглядела очаровательно, когда краснела. – Ну, это не важно в любом случае. Суть в том, что она извинилась за это, и… она хотела снова стать друзьями, – она сделала паузу. – Я отказалась. И… я не думаю, что я была не права, наверное, но я скучаю по ней, Кот. Не знаю… – она снова вздохнула, и от этого звука сердце Кота разлетелось на кусочки.

– Маринетт, мне так жаль. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Алья понятия не имеет, что упускает. 

Маринетт взглянула на него со слабой улыбкой и снова прижалась к его груди. Кот же перевел взгляд на пробковую доску и нахмурился, осознав, какой пустой стала она теперь. 

– А ну-ка, Маринетт, – он поднял ее и закинул себе на плечо, чтобы не допустить срыва своего коварного плана, а затем встал и направился к ее письменному столу. – Так, где твой телефон?..

– Что… Кот, отпусти меня! – захихикала она, и Кот на это улыбнулся. Он обнаружил ее телефон под отрезом ткани и достал его, включая камеру. 

– Как пожелаете! – он поставил ее на ноги и, включив фронтальную камеру, быстро сфотографировал ее, сбитую с толку и растрепанную. – Отлично, поехали дальше!

Маринетт рассмеялась, когда они принялись дурачиться, позируя для целой серии глупых селфи. Она показывала жест мира и высовывала на камеру язык, а затем запрыгнула Коту на спину и схватила его за кошачьи уши. Кот сбросил ее со спины и, неожиданно расхрабрившись, поцеловал ее в щеку, сделав селфи в тот самый момент, когда по щекам Маринетт разлился румянец.

Маринетт мгновенно растеряла способность связно думать и говорить. Она выхватила у Кота телефон и уставилась на фото, на котором она застыла с глупой улыбкой на губах и закрытыми глазами.

– Маринетт… прости, не надо было мне… Я удалю ее…

– Только попробуй! То есть, э-э… Если хочешь, удаляй, но мне она очень нравится, и…

– Правда? – теперь уже Кот сиял глупой улыбкой. Он подполз к тому месту, где она сидела, и притянул ее к себе на колени. Она кивнула, после чего он увидел, как она выбрала все фотографии и переместила их в специальную папку под названием «Котёнок». Он слегка покраснел, а затем вытянул у нее из рук телефон и прокрутил наверх содержимое папки. Над всеми сегодняшними селфи обнаружилось фото, о существовании которого он и не подозревал. На нем они вдвоем крепко спали, обнявшись на кровати. 

– Маринетт? Это что? 

Она пискнула, пытаясь забрать у него телефон, однако Кот среагировал быстрее, завороженно разглядывая фотографию.

– Я, м-м… когда я проснулась тогда! Она просто уже была там, и я не знаю, откуда она взялась, но она здесь, и мне она понравилась… – Маринетт отчаянно покраснела, и Кот рассеянно провел рукой по ее щеке, притягивая ее ближе к себе. 

– Должно быть, Плагг сделал ее… – он уже строил планы о том, что вознаградит квами кучей сыра. Маринетт положила подбородок ему на плечо, и он подумал, что в первую очередь именно благодаря Плаггу это все вообще оказалось возможным. Да, Плагг обязательно получит столько камамбера, что не будет знать, куда его деть. 

Кот широко улыбнулся, снова включая камеру, после чего извернулся и принялся щекотать Маринетт. 

– Стой… Кот, нет, не надо!.. – охнула она сквозь смех. Кот вовсе не собирался ее слушаться.

* * *

Когда Кот ушел, Маринетт провела весь вечер, одну за другой распечатывая каждую сделанную сегодня фотографию и размещая их затем на доске. Тикки подумывала остановить ее, однако она понимала, что ее хранительница нуждается в счастливых моментах, и не захотела лишать ее этого. 

В это время на верхушке Эйфелевой башни Кот рассматривал фотографии, которые переслал себе. Да, Плагг определенно получит очень много сыра.

**БОНУС**

Адриан лежал в кровати, листая фотографии, которые перекинул со своего жезла на телефон. 

– Еще раз спасибо, Плагг. Я твой должник. Сыр уже на подходе. 

– О чем ты вооб… То есть, хорошо бы. Не могу дождаться, когда смогу вкусить ароматного мягкого камамбера… – пробормотал Плагг, подлетая ближе, чтобы увидеть, на что там смотрит Адриан. Он что, правда думает, что это он мог сделать эти фотографии? Плагг недовольно вздохнул. Порой парень вовсе не блистал сообразительностью. 

– Ой, погоди… Я же в трансформации тут. Плагг, как ты это сделал?

Квами слегка поморщился. 

– О, э-э, особая магия квами! Я не использую ее часто, но, э, очень уж хотел сделать эти фотки, вы были такими милыми… – Плагг почувствовал приступ тошноты, однако Адриан с улыбкой почесал его за ушами. 

– Спасибо, Плагг. Ты лучший. 

Пятнышку придется _дорого заплатить_ за это, будьте уверены.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поддержка со стороны родителей некоторых учеников и еще больше Марикота :)

На следующий день Маринетт шла в школу, пребывая в блаженном неведении о том, что за адский час ей предстоит. После вчерашнего вечера она все еще витала в облаках, и, хоть она и была предупреждена заранее о том, что ее вызывали сегодня к директору, но это просто… вылетело у нее из головы. 

С легким румянцем на щеках она просматривала фотографии в своей секретной папке, когда к ней решил подойти Адриан. 

– Что там у тебя? 

Маринетт подскочила, подбросив свой телефон в воздух. Адриан поймал его, но тут же протянул ей обратно, не собираясь подсматривать ничего личного. 

– О, м-м. Ничего, просто, э-э. Писала маме, и, ага! – Маринетт пребывала в волнении и замешательстве, но вовсе не из-за того, что разговаривала с Адрианом. 

– Правда? Из-за этого ты так покраснела? – с ухмылкой поддразнил ее Адриан. Лицо Маринетт приобрело помидорный оттенок, но затем она вздохнула, сдаваясь. – Ладно, я просто шуч…

– Кажется, я влюбилась! – выпалила Маринетт прежде, чем успела остановить себя, и в смущении зажала себе рот. – То есть. Не влюбилась. Он мне нравится, наверное. Но не влюбилась, это было бы безумием, правда? Да, то есть, влюбилась до безумия, то есть нет! Я… 

Очарованный тем, как она тараторит, Адриан положил руку ей на плечо, прерывая ее. 

– Маринетт, кем бы он ни был, ему очень повезло с тобой. 

Маринетт сконфуженно ему улыбнулась. Они двинулись дальше по направлению к классу, и Маринетт убрала свой телефон. 

– П-прости, обычно я делюсь таким с Альей, но… – она пожала плечами, когда они вошли в класс, и он приобнял ее. 

– Ну, я всегда рядом. Надеюсь, у тебя все получится.

И он правда хотел этого. Если Маринетт говорила о нем, как о Коте… _что ж_. Не стоит бы ему думать об этом. 

Из задумчивости его вывело то, что Маринетт и Макса вызвали в кабинет месье Дамокля. Маринетт вначале удивилась, а затем пришла в ужас, осознав, что она совсем об этом забыла. 

_Конечно же_. Она забыла о встрече с директора с родителями, которая должна была состояться сегодня. Тихо собрав свои вещи, она вышла за дверь. Макс последовал за ней. Путь до кабинета прошел в молчании, и это вызвало у Маринетт тревогу. Она несколько раз открывала уже рот, чтобы заговорить, но затем вспоминала, что это не она должна была извиняться перед ним. Сделав глубокий вдох, она вошла в кабинет, приготовившись к худшему. 

– Маринетт. Макс. Пожалуйста, садитесь.

Мама Макса и родители Маринетт были уже здесь, сидели у стола месье Дамокля. 

– Прежде всего приношу свои извинения за то, что эту встречу пришлось настолько отложить. Сегодня вы все можете находиться здесь, так как впервые со дня инцидента Маринетт не преследует какая-нибудь акума, – при последний словах директор сурово взглянул на Маринетт, на что она никак не отреагировала. 

– Извините, месье Дамокль, но не могли бы вы объяснить, для чего мы здесь, и желательно побыстрее? Из-за подготовки в космонавты у меня совсем мало свободного времени… – мадам Канте выглядела немного обеспокоенной. Маринетт охнула, сообразив, что она так и не поздравила ее. 

– Мадам Канте, поздравляю вас! Простите, у меня не было возможности поздравить вас раньше! 

Мама Макса тепло ей улыбнулась, прежде чем снова повернуться к месье Дамоклю. 

– Э-э… да. Маринетт разбила робота, которого Макс собрал для прошедших в пятницу соревнований и отдал ей на хранение, из-за чего Макс акуманизировался во вторник до этого. Мы здесь для того, чтобы обсудить должное наказание для… 

– Погодите-ка. Макс, мне казалось, ты говорил, что победил в этих соревнованиях? – его мама теперь в замешательстве смотрела на сына. 

– Да, но…

– Как ты мог победить, если Маринетт разбила твоего робота?

– Кхм, мадам Канте… – Маринетт выбрала этот момент, чтобы подать голос. 

– Зови меня Клоди, дорогая.

– Макс отдал мне робота в понедельник вечером, и я заперла его в шкафчике с утра во вторник. Я не знаю, как он оказался разбитым, но когда месье Дамокль позвал нас вниз, он сказал, что ему пришло анонимное сообщение о том, что его разбили… Но тогда я впервые увидела его сломанным. Так как формально это я была виновата в том, что его сломали, хотя сама я и не делала этого, то я провела всю следующую ночь, собирая его. Я не думаю, что у меня получилось так же хорошо, но…

– Макс, ты не говорил мне, что Маринетт восстановила твоего робота! Тогда, раз она починила его, я вообще не вижу причин наказывать ее, тем более если она сделала это по собственному желанию. А теперь мне нужно бежать. Хорошего вам дня, дорогие мои!

Вслед за этим она вышла из кабинета, оставив месье Дамокля в некотором замешательстве. 

– Что ж, полагаю, раз она не просит дальнейшего наказания… в этот раз тебе все сойдет с рук, Маринетт. Не думай… не думай, что так будет и впредь! 

Маринетт спешно покинула кабинет, утянув за собой родителей.

– Маринетт, мне так жаль! Я хотела что-то сказать, но невозможно было вставить и слово! – Сабина казалась подавленной, однако Маринетт рассмеялась. 

– Ничего страшного, мам. Возможно, больше пользы было просто от того, что мадам Канте согласилась с нами. А теперь идите! Вы нужны в пекарне! – она обняла обоих родителей, прежде чем те спустились со ступеней, и вернулась в класс, чувствуя бесконечную благодарность к мадам Канте.

Когда Маринетт пришла домой, она испекла партию макарунов с тематикой космоса и доставила их еще свежими к двери Макса.

* * *

Пройдя через подобное уже несколько раз, Адриан мог теперь легко сказать, когда ему предстоит взвешивание. Натали начинала смотреть на него так, будто мысленно его взвешивает, и порой его порции, принесенные с кухни, становились меньше. Когда на этой неделе Адриан заметил эти красноречивые признаки, он уже был готов – перестал есть в больших количествах угощения Маринетт и стал тренироваться еще усерднее, надеясь заранее сбросить вес. В общем, ведомый этим предчувствием, он подошел к делу серьезно – его отец начинал сердиться, не оставляя сомнений в том, что его заберут из школы и запрут в комнате, как только он не оправдает возложенных на него ожиданий.

Однако он не рассчитывал на то, что Маринетт это заметит. Когда он явился к ней вечером в пятницу, она уже выставила подносы с едой, и у Кота рот мгновенно наполнился слюной. 

– Кот! Привет! Иди сюда, давай поедим! 

Кот оцепенело кивнул, окидывая взглядом круассаны, макаруны, буханки хлеба… Моргнув, он неожиданно осознал, что здесь на самом деле было не настолько много еды, как ему изначально показалось – от голода ему привиделись многие и многие блюда с вкуснейшими угощениями. Он сел, и в животе у него заурчало. 

Маринетт хихикнула и протянула ему круассан из тех, что оказались настоящими. 

– Держи! – сказала она, широко улыбаясь. – Только что из печи.

Он уставился на круассан и мотнул головой. 

– Чего? Кот, ну давай. Ты же голодный. Ешь, – с беспокойством во взгляде она попыталась вручить ему круассан. 

– Я… не могу, Маринетт. Мой отец… У меня взвешивание завтра, так что мне нужно сбросить вес, и… – он пожал плечами, но Маринетт, казалось, пришла в ужас. 

– Твой отец тебя взвешивает? Кот, что… это не…

– Нет, Маринетт, все… все нормально! Он просто… я должен поддерживать определенный имидж, и если я провалюсь…

Маринетт выглядела шокированной. 

– Кот. У тебя определенно вполне нормальный вес, а даже если и нет… Просто не могу представить, зачем твоему идиоту-отцу понадобилось бы… – она подскочила с места и начала расхаживать из стороны в сторону.

С некоторой неловкостью он почесал затылок. 

– Маринетт, это все не столь уж важно! Мне просто нужно сбросить немного веса до завтра, так чтобы я смог видеться с тобой и дальше!

Он ожидал, что его слова заставят Маринетт понять, почему он не мог есть, и они закроют эту тему, однако ее голубые глаза только в ужасе округлились. 

– Что… Кот, о чем ты говоришь?

– Я имею в виду, он, э… Если мой вес не пройдет проверку, то, возможно, за мной будут следить еще более пристально, так что я не смогу улизнуть и навестить тебя, Маринетт… Мне бы очень не хотелось…

– Кот… ладно. Слушай. Может, тебе неловко говорить мне, сколько ты весишь сейчас, но скажи мне хотя бы, сколько ты должен будешь весить к завтрашнему дню? Пожалуйста? – она медленно приблизилась, будто боялась спугнуть его. Кот понимал ход ее мыслей, но ему это не нравилось. Инстинктивно он сгреб ее в охапку, заставив взвизгнуть, и усадил к себе на колени. 

_Вот. Так-то лучше_. Она вздохнула и тихонько хихикнула на его выходку. Развернувшись на его коленях, она обхватила его лицо ладонями, умоляя ответить на вопрос. 

– Уф. Пятьдесят килограмм? Это правда не так уж важно, Маринетт…

Однако она уже стояла у компьютера с сантиметром в руках и выжидательно смотрела на него.

– Иди сюда. Какой у тебя рост? 

Кот встал рядом и, хотя он уже знал свой рост, позволил Маринетт снять с него мерку. Он понимал, что ее было не остановить, наблюдая за тем, как она открывает на компьютере калькулятор показателей роста и веса, вбивая туда его рост, вес и возраст…

– Эй, Маринетт… тебе не стоит так… 

Она нажала клавишу ввода и крутанулась на стуле, когда на экране вспыхнула фраза «Недостаточная масса тела». 

– Кот, это не нормально. То, что делает с тобой твой отец – это не нормально. Я очень волнуюсь за тебя, и…

Кот заключил Маринетт в объятия, прерывая ее протесты. 

– Маринетт. Знаю, это не идеальное решение, но… у меня нет особого выбора. Давай… давай не будем говорить об этом? Я знаю, это все ужасно, но быть Котом – это мое спасение из дома. Быть с _тобой_ – мое спасение из дома, и я просто… Я хочу наслаждаться моментом, хорошо? Я буду осторожен, обещаю, – он поцеловал ее в макушку, и она молча кивнула. 

Отступив на шаг, она серьезно взглянула ему в глаза. 

– Передай своему отцу, что как только я узнаю, кто он, то сразу же выскажу ему пару ласковых, идет?

«Ты уже высказала ему, принцесса», – Кот хмыкнул, вспомнив об инциденте с макарунами и слегка улыбнувшись. 

– Хорошо, Маринетт. 

Она отвернулась обратно к компьютеру и выключила его, после чего вновь взглянула на Кота. Тот уже растянулся на кушетке, наигранно приняв обольстительную позу, и, когда она повернулась к нему, подмигнул, заставив ее рассмеяться. Она прильнула к нему (совершенно невинно, конечно же, ведь их отношения были абсолютно платоническими, _верно?_ ), и Кот перебирал ее волосы, пока она устраивалась поудобнее. 

– Так как прошел твой день, принцесса?

Маринетт с жаром стала пересказывать события сегодняшнего собрания насчет робота, но, закончив, добавила:

– В общем, я не хочу больше об этом думать. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. 

Кот с беспокойством взглянул на нее, но тут же вскочил с места и галантно поклонился. 

– Что ж, принцесса, зачем говорить, когда можно танцевать? – он достал посох и выбрал песню из своей онлайн-коллекции, прежде чем снова склониться в поклоне. Маринетт скептически приподняла бровь и покачала головой. 

– Нет. Не-а. Я жутко неуклюжая, Кот. Ты не захочешь узнать, как я танцую.

Кот театрально надул губы и плюхнулся обратно на кушетку, умоляюще глядя на нее. 

– Но такие принцы, как я, танцуют только с такими красивыми принцессами, как ты! 

Маринетт фыркнула, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что к ее щекам начинает приливать жар. 

– Принц? Едва ли, Котёнок. В лучшем случае ты просто бродячий кот, и, к тому же, если тебе нужна красивая принцесса, то стоит поискать ее где-нибудь еще. 

Кот ахнул и внезапно налетел на нее.

– Вы посмотрите, она унижает честь нас обоих! Что ж, если она не верит в мои благородные манеры, я просто покажу ей, – он ухмыльнулся и закружил ее по комнате в стремительном вальсе. Маринетт рассмеялась, когда он развернул ее лицом к большому зеркалу, шепнув на ухо: – Видишь? Красивая. 

Она снова покраснела, однако их танец продолжался, и вскоре Маринетт приноровилась к его движениям, так что не казалась теперь совсем уж безнадежной. Кот, однако же, был просто невероятен. Он танцевал вальс так, словно делал это уже тысячу раз. 

По мере того, как Маринетт все больше осваивалась с движениями, она не могла не замечать, каким естественным казалось то, что одна рука Кота лежит у нее на талии, а вторая удерживает ее ладонь. По ее телу пробежала небольшая дрожь, и Кот с широкой улыбкой притянул ее немного ближе. Песня сменилась более медленной музыкой, и Кот отпустил ее ладонь, обняв ее обеими руками за талию. Она обняла его за шею и положила голову ему на грудь, краснея, когда он прижал ее к себе. Чувствуя себя очень уютно в объятиях друг друга, они продолжали танцевать, и только уже значительно позже Кот преувеличенно зевнул. 

– Ох, ничего себе, Маринетт, уже так поздно. Мне нужно возвращаться, а тебе пора ложиться спать, так ведь? – Кот не дал ей особой возможности ответить, выскочив в люк и послав ей на прощание воздушный поцелуй, в то время как она успела лишь мотнуть головой. – Спокойной ночи! 

Маринетт вздохнула, когда Кот прыгнул прочь с ее балкона. Тикки вылетела из укрытия, широко улыбаясь. 

– Маринетт, – протянула она, устраиваясь на ее плече. 

– Нет. Не-а. Ни слова об этом, – Маринетт потрясла головой, в то время как щеки ее отчаянно покраснели. 

Тикки нахмурилась.

– Но Маринетт, ясно же, что ты…

– Это не взаимно, Тикки. А если и так, то Ледибаг ему все еще нравится больше. Это не… Это того не стоит.

Тикки моргнула. 

– Маринетт. Ты и есть Ледибаг.

– Но он-то этого не знает! – Маринетт подняла брови, как будто уже выиграла спор, хотя на деле это было явно не так. 

– Но…

– Давай не будем говорить об этом. Мне хочется пробежаться, а тебе? Спасибо, Тикки, ты лучшая! Тикки, пятна! – не дав квами опомниться, хотя и ощутив за это укол вины, Маринетт выскочила из окна и устремилась знакомым путем к Эйфелевой башне. К своему удивлению, впрочем, через некоторое время она заметила в отдалении силуэт Кота. Вздохнув, она открыла йо-йо и позвонила ему. Они вполне могли пробежаться и вместе – другой причины для звонка, конечно же, не было. 

Они встретились на вершине Эйфелевой башни. Кот был весь взмокший, и вид у него был вымотанный. Ледибаг забеспокоилась. 

– А, Кот. Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось?

– О, м-м, – он поморщился, отведя взгляд. – Просто, видишь ли, решил улучшить свою физпод-кот-овку. 

Ага. _Ох_. Ледибаг нахмурилась, но никак это не прокомментировала – ей не полагалось знать о его диете и его взвешиваниях, если уж на то пошло. 

– А ты?

– О… просто решила прогуляться по Парижу, – Ледибаг принялась болтать ногами, разглядывая своего напарника. С его лица ушло напряженное выражение, сменившись уже знакомой глуповатой улыбкой и мечтательным взглядом. Затем он повернулся к ней, немного посерьёзнев. 

– Ледибаг. Я должен сказать тебе кое-что.

Она кивнула ему, отчего-то немного нервничая. 

– Я… Кажется, я влюбился. И… ты мне тоже все еще очень нравишься, разумеется, но эта девушка… Она удивительная, Ледибаг. Я просто… просто хотел сказать тебе. 

У Ледибаг перехватило дыхание, и она с трудом смогла выдавить из себя ответ. 

– Это… Это здорово, Кот. Я так… Я так рада за тебя. 

Кот, кажется, даже не заметил, что ей не хватает воздуха, устремив восторженный взор на горизонт. 

– Я знал, что ты так скажешь. Спасибо, Жучок. Это очень много для меня значит. 

Они так и сидели в молчании, глядя на огни города, который находился под их защитой. Когда Ледибаг зевнула, Кот велел ей идти домой и отдыхать. 

Когда она сняла трансформацию в своей комнате, Тики одарила ее многозначительным взглядом. 

– Нет! И не мечтай. Мы не будем говорить об этом. 

Тикки вздохнула и приземлилась рядом с ней на подушку. Она еще изменит свое мнение.


End file.
